Fata Donum
by kirby42280
Summary: An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. **Based on tumblr user aloosh-s's masterpiece. Characters copyright Hiro Mashima. Completed 05/31/2016 (may or may not have an epilogue down the road).
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter One*******************

A quarter to three. On the dot. And not a minute later.

That was the arrangement Zeref Dragneel had with his boss about working. He would work from nine in the morning until 2:45 in the afternoon and then he would be back from 3:45 until 6:45 to finish any other work he had to do. This was made so that he could be on time to pick up his little brother from the Magnolia Elementary School and bring him to the baby-sitter's house so that she could watch Natsu until Zeref was home for the night.

Zeref waited with the rest of the parents picking up their kids by the main entrance that led out to where the school playground was. Every day, without fail, the kids would run to the playground for ten minutes, Natsu, included.

However, something changed recently. For the past few days when Natsu came outside, he was no longer running to the playground. Instead, little Natsu Dragneel would be dragging his feet, or completely stopped, as he wept.

At first Zeref thought he was just having a bad day or two, but three days in a row was an alarm for Zeref. This was only October. One month into the school year, and he should be coming out happy. Plus, this was one of Natsu's favorite months.

Feeling saddened and concerned for him, Zeref hurriedly approached his brother and knelt down in front of him as he took the heavy bookbag off of the kindergartener's shoulders. He pulled Natsu a little closer into a hug.

"Why are you crying, Natsu?" He finally asked causing Natsu to fall into Zeref's embrace as he continued to sob.

"M-my…friends k-keep s-saying bad things about m-my hair." Natsu told his older brother through sobs.

Zeref tightened his embrace on his little brother as he looked over at the other boys in his class. He could feel the anger building up inside of him as he noticed which ones were pointing at or looking back at Natsu, and although he wanted to scold the other kids, he knew he shouldn't. Instead, he just narrowed his eyes at the young boys and gave them a disapproving glare, which in turn frightened them enough to start playing.

Unsure of what to say to his little brother, he picked him up and carried him to the baby-sitter's house. Zeref went back to his work after dropping Natsu off, and left an hour and a half later.

Natsu was picked up and the two headed over to the market to grab some fresh food for dinner. After they ate, Natsu ran to his room and changed into his pajamas and headed back downstairs to play a board game with Zeref, carrying his favorite red stuffed dragon from his favorite book series titled _Igneel, the Fire Dragon._

"Can we play Connect-Four?" Natsu asked Zeref as he rummaged through the coffee table where the game boxes were held.

"Sure." Zeref said with a smile as he noticed the dragon pajamas that Natsu had put on. "So, I take it you really like your new pajamas?"

"YES! They're awesome! I love dragons!" The five year old said enthusiastically with a large grin. "If I could live in them all day, I would!"

Zeref let out a small chuckle as he assembled the game and handed his little brother the red pieces. They played the game until Natsu lost interest and got tired. Once the salmon-haired boy started to yawn, Zeref decided to call it a night and bring his brother to bed and tuck him in.

"Zeref? Why do the kids hate my hair?" Natsu asked as he clenched the plush dragon.

"I don't know bud." Zeref replied softly. "But don't think about that. Tomorrow is another day."

"Okay. Can you read the new book you got?"

"Sure thing." Zeref replied as he headed over to the bookshelf and grabbed the newest release in the _Igneel_ series, _Igneel and the Fairies._ "You sure you want me to read this one? It has fairies in it."

"YES! It still has Igneel in it!" Natsu said determined, even if he thought fairies were only for girls.

"Okay." Zeref replied as he sat himself in Natsu's bed and opened the book. He started to read it, and by the time he was finished, he noticed that Natsu was completely out cold, which caused him to let out a small chuckle and then remove himself from the room. "Good night Natsu." He said in a slight whisper.

Zeref closed the door, but left it open a crack before heading to his room and turning on his laptop. He logged into his email and read through everything before his thoughts turned to his brother. He opened his web browser and searched for the school's website. He found the page for Natsu's teacher and saw her name.

"Mavis Vermillion." He read out loud. "What a peculiar name."

He glanced over the page and noticed she posted a few updates about classroom and school news, as well as some pictures, including the class photo. It was then he noticed that her name was actually hyperlinked, so he hovered his mouse over the name to see what it was linked to, which was her school email. He right-clicked and copied the link address as a force of habit. Zeref didn't completely know if he should bring the problem up with the teacher or not, so he chose to just add her email address to his book in his account for future access.

He sat in silence as he looked over at the picture frame on his desk of his parents, himself, and a baby Natsu and sighed. The photograph was taken the day Zeref graduated from Magnolia University, which brought back some awesome memories. He was overjoyed, but mostly shocked when they broke the news to Zeref that they'd be having another child after twenty years of it just being him. Then again, his mom and dad were young when they had him, so it balanced out in a way. And he knew his parents tried, but were unsuccessful at having another child when he was younger as well.

The image also brought back the feelings after their parents' untimely death, and his stubbornness when he fought the court system to maintain custody. The judge agreed that Natsu should be removed from the care of his only family member, even if Zeref was only in his early twenties. It also reminded Zeref of the promise he made his mother when he was about to enter high school, which was to never become intimate with a girl unless he was ready to be a father. Zeref's solution to that was to never date. He focused on his studies and that was it, even causing him to become a recluse in his class at Magnolia High School.

It also brought the feelings that he thought it wouldn't have been this hard to take care of Natsu after their parents untimely death a couple of years ago. But he was a stubborn young man who fought against the court for custody. He didn't want to lose the only family he had left.

With another deep sigh escaping from him, Zeref closed his laptop and went to bed around nine hoping he would go right out. Unfortunately for Zeref, his mind kept wandering to his brother and after a tiring two hours of falling asleep and waking up again, he opted to open his computer again and send Natsu's teacher a quick email.

" _Dear Ms. Vermillion,_

 _I am sorry for emailing you late, but something has me concerned about my little brother, Natsu. He hasn't been his normal self the past few days and I would like to have a meeting with you as soon as possible. Please get back to me so we can arrange a meeting. Thank you, and sorry for sending this so late in the evening._

 _Sincerely, Zeref Dragneel"_

Zeref hit send and decided to peruse his Facebook page. Five minutes later, his phone buzzed and Zeref looked over at it confused. He grabbed it and unlocked the screen before realizing he had a new email.

"Hmpf!" He said as he opened his email and seeing that Natsu's teacher already replied.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _Thank you for emailing me. I would be happy to arrange a meeting with you. I normally have a free period from 10:45 until 11:30 when the kids are in their special. If that is okay with you, we can meet at your convenience. I am aware you will have to clear it with your boss, so get back to me when you can. And don't worry about emailing me late. I am always up until about midnight since a teacher's work is never done!_

 _M. Vermillion_ "

Zeref smiled. If not anything, this teacher of Natsu's was very nice. He tapped his fingers on the keyboard of the laptop debating on if he should request to have a day off of work. He could use the excuse that his brother was sick, but that wouldn't bode well for Zeref if his boss ever found out the truth, especially since he also had a grandson that went to Magnolia Elementary School.

Zeref instead closed his laptop again and fell back to sleep.

In the morning, after Zeref got everything ready, including Natsu for school, the two walked over to the school where Zeref dropped Natsu off. He then made his way to his job and clocked in before approaching his boss.

Zeref made his way through the hallways and machines towards the back of the printing building to the office. He took a deep breath in and knocked on the door before being told to open it.

"Hey, uh Mr. Dreyar?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, Zeref?" The pint-sized old man replied curiously.

"Uh, I know this is short notice, but is there anyway I can have tomorrow off? Something's up with Natsu and I would like to have a meeting with his teacher, but her only free time is at eleven."

Mr. Dreyar was silent for a few moments as he thought about the request.

"I don't see why not. We aren't usually busy here on Fridays anyway." He answered. "Besides, you never take off for his school functions. You even missed the back to school night because you offered to stay when Reedus was running late."

Zeref got wide-eyed with surprise at the realization that he did stay a little later than normal to cover for his co-worker.

"Thank you sir." Zeref replied and then left his boss's office.

Zeref made his way to his small office on the next floor up and took out his phone to send Natsu's teacher a quick email back.

" _Ms. Vermillion,_

 _I recently spoke with my boss and he said that I can have off tomorrow. Is that too soon to meet?_

 _Zeref Dragneel"_

As soon as he hit send, he started his work diligently before having to go pick up Natsu at school. Zeref, honestly, dreaded this time of day for the past few days since he had been picking up a crying five year old, but there was no one else to do it.

So, at 2:45pm, Zeref clocked out and headed over to the school. As per usual, he was waiting with the other parents, and while their kids ran to the playground after the dismissal bell, Natsu came running out crying to Zeref.

Zeref felt the anger rise within him again but he quietly counted to ten to himself before scooping up his brother and bringing him home.

"Were the kids making fun of your hair again?" He asked his brother. Zeref felt Natsu's chin as he nodded into Zeref's neck. "It'll be okay. This will stop soon." He commented trying to calm his little brother down on the walk from the school to the baby-sitter's house. Before long, he was on his way back to work to finish out his shift.

After a repeat of the night before with a trip to the market, dinner and about ten rounds of Connect-Four, Zeref put Natsu to bed again and then headed to his room so he could reply to his teacher.

Once he opened his email he noticed he had two messages from his teacher, so he first read the one that was sent to him first.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _Tomorrow is fine. I look forward to seeing you at 10:45._

 _M. Vermillion._ "

He then opened the other email.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _Sorry for this late add on. I noticed Natsu out on the playground by himself today. I am concerned for him too now that you brought him not being himself to my attention. Thought I'd just give you an FYI. See you tomorrow._

 _M. Vermillion_ "

Zeref to a deep breath and let out a large sigh. He pursed his lips as he hit the reply button as he shook his head.

" _Ms. Vermillion,_

 _I hope we can sort this out tomorrow. I'll see you then!_

 _Zeref Dragneel_ "

He closed his laptop again before going to bed.

Zeref's thoughts went to what he was going to say to his teacher to all of the things he could do with a three-day weekend after getting Natsu from school, and possibly picking him up early.

As Zeref was cooking breakfast, Natsu noticed that instead of his older brother wearing his typical work attire which consisted of black khakis and a dark button-down shirt, he was instead wearing what he normally wore on the weekends – all black with a black long trench coat type jacket and black boots.

"Uh..Zeref?"

"Yes, Natsu?" Zeref replied as he flipped the eggs.

"Why aren't you in your work clothes?"

"Oh, I…uh took off today. I have a meeting somewhere and then I'll be running errands until I have to come get you."

"Oh okay." the salmon haired child cheerfully replied as Zeref served him his breakfast.

"Careful. It still may be a little hot." Zeref warned as he sat down.

Thirty minutes later they were walking to Natsu's school and dropping him off.

Zeref hoped his teacher saw his note in the "to school" section of Natsu's folder regarding the chance of picking him up early.

He walked to a local coffee shop and ordered a simple black coffee from the cashier and she poured it really quick before he had to wait down at the end with everyone else. He then made his way to an open table, connected his smartphone to the free Wi-Fi and logged onto his email.

Zeref fiddled with his phone for about thirty minutes as he milked drinking his coffee before he headed on his slow walk back to the school for his meeting. He walked slowly back to the school and arrived at the front door at 10:40. He hit the button by the speaker to be buzzed in.

" _Can we help you_?" A woman asked through the intercom.

"Y-yes," He started startled and then cleared his throat. "I am Zeref Dragneel. I have a meeting with Ms. Vermillion." He spat out.

The door's buzzer sounded and he opened the door and walked into the office to sign in. After doing so, he was directed on where to go in the school to find the classroom.

He took a deep breath, and let it out as he verified that no kids were in the room. He then somewhat gently knocked on the door and barely heard the voice inside telling him that he could enter. He started to walk in and noticed a girl with long, wavy blond hair at the back of the classroom.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Ms. Vermillion." He stated thinking he walked into the wrong room.

The "girl" stood up and turned to face him and smiled.

"Mr. Dragneel, I presume." She stated causing him to nod slowly. She noticed his apprehension as he gave her the once over from her head down to her bare feet and she giggled. "Don't worry. You're in the right place, and I am Ms. Vermillion." She said firmly.

Zeref stood there gaping at her in shock. He kept his thoughts to himself regarding her short stature, her wide green eyes, and her long blond hair.

* * *

 **A/N: I replaced this chapter with an updated not thinking about the note I had before or the little blurb about where the artwork was so I had to rewrite it - oops! Anyways, the update is because I used 'Makarov' instead of his last name of 'Dreyar' so I had to fix it in my document and in here...but I deleted and reuploaded the updated file. OOPS! Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO MY AMERICAN READERS!**

 **I decided to post this today since I do not know if I will partake in the crazy Black Friday shopping...I used to work it so I know how bad it can get. Those in retail have my complete sympathy and empathy...**

* * *

 **Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Two*******************

Zeref Dragneel, the 27-year-old brother to five-year-old Natsu, could not stop himself from staring at his brother's teacher. It was a mix of feelings from shock about her height to how beautiful he thought she was with her bright green eyes and blond hair. He did not believe in the old "love at first sight" adage, but he did start to feel something for the teacher.

Mavis Vermillion, with her bare feet, pursed her lips at the gawking tall, black haired man in her classroom waiting for a response.

"Mr. Dragneel." She stated and then cleared her throat causing him to finally break out of the trance he was in.

"Oh, I'm…sorry." He apologized. "I wish Natsu had told me about you in September when I asked him about school. I wouldn't have been so rude just now."

"It's okay. The kids don't seem to mind that I am so short." She stated as she motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of her desk. "It's a growth disorder, and I am used to it. Plus, it probably wouldn't have come as a surprise if you, oh, I don't know, came to the back to school night."

Zeref swallowed. Guilt for missing that night set in, and she was the cause of the guilt. He wasn't about to try to give her an excuse since it was two weeks prior to this meeting.

"Sorry about that." He apologized clearly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Don't worry." She said with a laugh. "I am just teasing. A lot of parents don't always come to that, but they do try for the parent teacher conferences."

"I didn't miss those, did I?" Zeref asked worried.

"Not yet. The first ones aren't until a few weeks." She said with a giggle. "I'll email you two weeks before so you know when, but for today, let's focus on the task at hand."

"Right. Natsu."

"Do you have any idea what is going on with him?" Mavis asked concerned.

"Truthfully, yes, Ms Vermillion. It seems some of the kids are teasing him about his hair, and it's finally taking its toll on him. When he comes out of the door in the afternoon, he's always crying. I saw some kids snickering the other day and figured something was going on. When I asked him at home, he told me. It's been a rough few days."

Mavis leaned back in her chair and thought about what he had just told her and nodded her head in agreement.

"That would explain a lot in class too. He never wants to join in any group activities with most of them. And once he does, he lasts a few minutes before leaving and being upset." She said and then sighed. "And truthfully, since they're only five, these kids should never be upset. They're too young to be victims of such feelings. And, it makes me upset if I can't cheer them up."

"Is there a way we can fix that?" Zeref asked hopeful. "Something we can do?"

Mavis looked directly at Zeref and thought about his question.

"There might be, but I am not sure how well it will work. It would involve you coming again, as with most of the parents and siblings."

Zeref raised his eyebrow. Could he get another day off? He was sure Mr. Dreyar wouldn't mind, but it all depended on how soon she needed him to do so.

"What's your plan?"

"A family day of sorts. That's the best way to describe it. It will also help the parents get to know each other."

"What would it involve?" He asked as he leaned forward, his interest clearly piqued.

"Pictures, videos, whatever can be brought in. I'd have to ask the principal about it, but I am sure Ms. Porlyusica wouldn't see anything wrong with it."

"Would it be an all day affair?"

"That I don't know yet. Maybe if I plan it, we can have it as an all day even on a Saturday – kind of like a social throughout the school." Mavis said and then shot up in her seat. "That's exactly how I'll propose it to her. She's looking for more events that involve the parents. A social would be perfect!" She added all giddy.

Zeref had to admire her enthusiasm for teaching and wanting to make her kids happy. And her bubbly personality was quite infectious. So after some details have been all worked out, Mavis invited him to walk with him to the gym to watch Natsu in gym class.

"I have never been in this school." He admitted as he looked at everything on the walls.

"It is fairly new." Mavis noted. "It was built ten years ago due to the growing population here in Magnolia. I came here when I was at the end of my junior year of high school to help in one of the classes as part of a work-study program and continued through my senior year. Back then, Ms. Porlyusica was the nurse, which she still helps with from time to time." Mavis explained and then gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a slight amusement in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." She said and then smacked her forehead. "Ms. Porlyusica has hair like Natsu's too. I should have just mentioned we should just talk to her about him. It might have been a lot less time consuming."

"No, it's fine. I like the social idea, actually. It might make me feel a little less awkward standing outside. I get a lot of odd looks myself. If I can talk to the kids and their parents about why I am so young and that Natsu's my brother, it might be better." He said reassuring her.

Mavis smiled at him as Natsu ran across the gym in front of the door. Another kid was about to throw the ball at him. Both Zeref and Mavis were slightly horrified for what was about to transpire.

"They're too young for dodgeball, right?" Zeref asked concerned just as Mavis saw what was about to happen. Natsu started to cower into the corner of the room as the other boy drew in closer.

"Um, yes. Completely." She said as she slowly nodded her head. She noticed the gym teacher had his hands full with two other students on the other side of the room.

Before she could realize it, Zeref was in the gym picking Natsu up, all the while protecting him from the hurled red ball that was aimed for him. She quickly made her way inside and scolded the guilty child.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" The pint-sized teacher yelled gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Gray, never knowing his teacher to raise her voice, suddenly got scared.

"Yes Ms. Vermillion?" He said as he came forward.

Mavis stood there without making a sound, but had an expression on her face that would scare the scariest of monsters. Gray swallowed hard.

"Office. Now." She said as she pointed to the door.

"Yes ma'am." He said and then left the gym and headed right down the hall to the office.

Mavis followed and told the principal what he was almost successful in doing, and Ms. Porlyusica agreed to call his parents and discuss it with the Fullbusters. Once that was arranged, Mavis walked her student back to the gym and had him stand against the wall.

"I am really sorry. No one ever tattles on each other in my class so I never know what goes on." She apologized to Zeref. "This might be worse than either of us realized."

"It's not your fault." Zeref said as he picked up his little brother who was in shock that Zeref was actually in his school.

"Ah, Ms. Vermillion. You're here early."

"Mr. Clive, I will discuss everything that just happened with you later. Right now, my kids are to line up." Mavis stated rather harshly. The teacher nodded and then let the class line up. "Walk with us back to class?" She asked Zeref.

"Sure." He agreed.

Zeref put Natsu down and had him at the end of the line so he could walk with him.

"Why are you here, Zeref?" Natsu finally asked.

"That meeting I had was with your teacher."

"Oh. Am I in trouble?"

"Nope. Never." Zeref said with a smile.

Zeref followed Natsu back to the classroom and was directed to stand up front.

"This will be taken care of now. I did not know how bad it was." Mavis said to Zeref as the kids settled down in their seats. Some started to take out the book they use for their next class. "Hold on boys and girls. We have something to discuss with you." She stated getting their attention.

"Ms. Vermillion, are we in trouble?" One of the little girls asked. "And who is that?"

"Well, Yukino, that is Mr. Dragneel, Natsu's older brother. And whether or not you're in trouble depends on what comes of what we talk about." She answered as she sat down in front of the class on the half moon table.

The looks on the children's faces told Zeref enough. They didn't want to be in trouble, but they also knew they were guilty of something.

"We do not like the 'B' word here in Magnolia Elementary, as you have all been told from the first day, but I hate to say it, there are some of you, if not all, that have been guilty of being a bully to one of your classmates." Mavis started and then saw and heard one of her white haired kids laughing in the back next to Gray. "This is serious, Lyon." She said getting his attention again. "I am wondering why you boys and girls don't like Natsu." She decided to say causing the room to be so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Both Mavis and Zeref looked around the room at the faces staring back at them, not moving or making a sound. Zeref raised his eyebrow at the deafening silence in the room.

"Maybe we approached this the wrong way." He finally said breaking the silence causing the teacher and students to look at him.

Zeref decided to sit down next to the teacher.

"I know you don't know me, but I would like for you all to be honest with me about something. Can you do that?" He asked receiving a few nods from the kids. "Okay. I want to know why some of you are teasing Natsu about his hair."

Gray was the first to stand up, which for Zeref spoke volumes.

"We just think it's really weird." He stated. "It's pink. Boys shouldn't have pink hair. Pink isn't a boy color."

Zeref bit his lip. Although it was true that pink wasn't normally a 'boy' color, you can't choose what you get as a hair color when you are born.

"That is a very true statement, but what if I told you I was the odd one in the family?" He rhetorically asked. "You see, our mom had white hair, like a few of you have, and our father had red."

"Really?" Yukino said out loud in surprise.

Zeref nodded to answer her.

"Now, everyone, what happens when you mix white paint with red?" Mavis asked realizing where he was going, or thought where he was going.

The kids were quiet, but one little blond girl seated next to Natsu new the answer.

"You get pink!" She enthusiastically answered.

"That's right, Lucy." Mavis said with a smile and then turned to Zeref. "She just started here today." She added in a whisper.

"So how come you have black hair, mister?" Lyon asked.

"We aren't sure. It's a random thing in the family history. Our grandfather had black hair, so we think that's where I must have gotten it from." Zeref answered.

"Okay, so now we all know why Natsu has pink hair. Can we stop making fun of him?" Mavis pleaded.

The kids looked at her and smiled. They then all nodded.

"Good. We can all be friends again." Mavis said as she stood up. "I really don't like it when everyone doesn't get along. However, there is one thing I must say. Making fun of someone because of his or her hair, clothes, or anything else is considered bullying. It is not welcome in this classroom, or school, or on the school grounds. Everyone needs to get along. We say only nice things in this class about each other and everyone in this school. Am I understood?" She finished receiving nods of agreement from everyone. "Good. Now, let's have some fun before lunch." Mavis said as she turned to Zeref. "Mr. Dragneel, you are more than welcome to join us."

"I would love to, but – "

"Oh right! The note. I did see it. Go have fun. Natsu pack your bag up. I'll give you your make up work on Monday."

"Huh?" Natsu said confused as he looked at Zeref.

"Come on. I've got a surprise for you."

Zeref helped Natsu pack his bookbag and then left the classroom. Zeref let Natsu run a bit ahead before mouthing a "thank you" to the teacher and then left the school with his brother.

"What's the surprise Zeref?"

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Zeref teased receiving a whine and a grunt from his five-year-old brother. "Just get in the car." He added as he unlocked the door.

Natsu climbed in and saw the car filled with luggage, blankets, and some other minor supplies.

"Are we going camping?"

"I didn't pack the tent." Zeref answered with a grin.

Zeref had never been good with keeping secrets and surprises from his brother, especially when Natsu decided to use his secret weapon of the infamous puppy dog face, but he was determined not to cave in this time. Instead, he changed the topic.

"So, that little girl Lucy who sat next to you is cute."

"She's weird." Natsu replied with a huff.

"Now, what did your teacher say about saying nice things about your classmates?" Zeref half-scolded.

"But she is! She has this strange doll she named Michelle that she calls her sister. And she's always talking about the stars and something called…uh…constipations."

Zeref, thankfully, was at a red light when that last part was said. If he wasn't, he was sure Natsu and him would have been involved in an accident and that was no way to start a mini weekend getaway.

"Natsu, I think you mean constellations."

"Whatever." The five year old said not caring.

"Anyway, did anyone ask if she had a real sister or brother?"

"No." Natsu admitted. "And no one wants to play with her."

"Maybe someone should." Zeref replied as he looked at his brother in the rear-view mirror. "It can be scary being in a new school when everyone else already made friends two months ago."

"I guess." Natsu said as he gazed out the window. "But we don't like the same things."

"Maybe you do. She might surprise you." Zeref said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you won't know unless you ask her."

Natsu formed a grin as the two made eye contact in the mirror.

"What's that look for?" Zeref asked slightly afraid.

"Well, then, what do you think of Ms. Vermillion?"

"Natsu." He said as he rolled his eyes. "You are a piece of work." He added as he shook his head.

"I know I am." The five-year-old said with a cheesy grin. "I want to know. It looked like you like her. Do you think she's beautiful? Do you want to marry her?"

Zeref breathed in and let out a slightly aggravated sigh. Leave it to his brother to change the topic to him. They had had this conversation before on why Zeref neither dated nor married anyone. He was sick of it, but he knew Natsu wanted Zeref to be happy.

"Okay, so I'll admit, I think she's pretty, but I am not about to date your teacher. I don't have the time." Zeref eventually replied causing Natsu to start laughing. "Just eat your lunch I packed you." He said and then concentrated on driving towards their destination.

* * *

 **A/N: So I wrote this one almost immediately after the last chapter...which if, you have already read it and didn't pick up on my mistake, oh well. I did, as I was writing chapter three - I used 'Makarov' instead of 'Dreyar' so that was now fixed...and I recently read a post somewhere where if it's a female you use the "blonde" spelling, and if it's a male, it should be "blond." However, I am from America and we use "blond" for both boys and girls - the 'e' thing is a European, especially France and England, thing, or so I have read, and I am not going to change. Sorry if that bothers anyone!**

 **I started writing chapter three, but I may do a complete rewrite...I haven't completely decided yet.**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts:**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: safarikasolomon, ana dragneel-chan, Llaelien, alluneedislurv, and darkhuntressxir**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: IoItami, hananodoku, Llaelien, alluneedislurv, darkhuntressxir, PortlandChinaDoll, S-ifr (had to use "-" because the period makes it weird), Akirara, and Shadowhunterchroniclelover13**

 **And thank you to the following for the reviews: **

**Guest (11/21): I will be updating probably once a week, depending on if I write these chapters that way.**

 **Daige: Thanks! It means a lot that you liked it.**

 **darkhuntressxir: I hope this met your expectations.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Three*******************

Zeref and Natsu returned home on Sunday evening so that Natsu wouldn't miss out on a day of school, much to his disappointment. Zeref also did not want to miss work, so Natsu had no choice really. Once they unloaded the car, Natsu was off and running around the small house burning off some built up energy.

"Natsu! Stop running inside bud." Zeref softly scolded.

"Sorry!" The five year old apologized as he came back into the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Dinner? You just ate an hour ago. That was dinner."

"Then dessert?" He coyly asked with a grin.

Zeref just rolled his eyes. He continued to put the unused food away in the cabinets before figuring out what to make as a snack.

"Maybe you should ask Ms. Vermillion to come over."

"Now we're back to this?" Zeref rhetorically asked his brother who just grinned at him in response.

After making a healthy alternative for a snack, Zeref put Natsu to bed before deciding to log online. He had accumulated fifty emails over the course of the two days he was gone, and only fifteen of them he chose to save. He went through them one by one, and half way through there was an email from Natsu's teacher.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _I wanted to be the first to tell you that Ms. Porlyusica agreed to the social. I proposed it to her even though we figured out the reason behind the teasing of Natsu. Anyway, we will be discussing this further over the course of this week, especially since there's a teacher's meeting on Wednesday after school. If, by any luck, we finalize everything, a paper will be sent out next week. We'll have all the details on that._

 _You probably won't see this until you get back, so I hope your weekend was great and that Natsu had a lot of fun. I look forward to asking Natsu about it when he comes to school on Monday._

 _Talk to you soon!_

 _M. Vermillion_ "

Zeref smiled. He could imagine her saying all of this to his face too smiling. He quickly shook his head due to embarrassment and then emailed her back really quick.

" _Ms. Vermillion,_

 _Natsu and I had a great time. I am sure he'll tell everyone about it if they are willing to listen about his weekend adventure. I look forward to finding out about the social. If you need help, although I may not be much help, please let me know._

 _Zeref Dragneel_ "

After hitting send, he turned on the television and fell asleep watching some documentary on King Arthur and his knights, falling asleep when the next show came on.

Once morning came, Natsu was bouncing all around the house waiting for Zeref to pack his bookbag up with his lunch.

"You have everything, right?"

"Yes. I packed the book, and Ms. Vermillion's present." Natsu answered. "Come on, Zeref. I'm going to be late to school." He complained.

After being rushed out the door, Zeref walked with Natsu to Magnolia Elementary and waited for the doors to open.

"Come in with me."

"Am I allowed?"

"Sure?"

Zeref shook his head, but went in anyway, and the teachers outside didn't stop him. He followed his brother to the classroom and opened the door.

"Ah, Natsu!" Ms. Vermillion greeted. "And Mr. Dragneel. This is a surprise."

"Hello Ms. Vermillion." Zeref greeted as Natsu started to take things out of his bag. "He brought some stuff, if that's all right, from this weekend."

"It's fine." She said with a smile as she approached them.

"Oh, this is for you Ms. Vermillion." Natsu said as he took out a small box. "To add to your collection."

Mavis looked at Zeref puzzled. Zeref, in return, just shrugged his shoulders.

"He saw it and insisted we get it. I wasn't going to argue with him. It's rare that he's ever that adamant about something."

"Do you want me to open it now?" She asked her student with her kind smile.

"If you want." Natsu replied grinning right back at her.

She started to unwrap the box and then opened it. She pulled out a small fairy with a green dress and black hair.

"Oh, it's so pretty, Natsu. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Zeref stayed for a few moments longer before having to leave to make it to work on time. After excusing himself, he ran to his place of employment.

"How was your weekend?" Mr. Dreyar called out as Zeref passed his office causing the latter to stop short and back track.

"It was fun. Natsu had a blast."

"Good. My son and I took my grandson there when he was Natsu's age. He loved it."

Zeref smiled and kept a short conversation with his boss before heading to his office to turn on his computer and deal with his work related emails. He was kept busy for a good portion of the day and didn't pay attention to the time when his boss came into his office.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked Mr. Dreyar.

"Zeref, it's 2:45." Mr. Dreyar commented causing Zeref to go bug-eyed.

"Crap! Thanks!" Zeref said as he got up. "I'll be back."

"I have no doubt about that." The short man said as Zeref whipped out of the office and ran to the school causing him to chuckle.

Zeref made it just in time. He was crossing the street with the crossing guard's help when the bell rang as he stepped onto the curb. He picked up his walking pace to make it to the door. Zeref was then approached by Ms. Porlyusica.

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel!" She started with a smile. "Ms. Vermillion called to see if you could help your brother with his bag. Something about it being heavy."

"Oh, sure." Zeref said shocked. He then walked in and headed to the classroom. The door was open, so he knocked lightly and walked in. "Hey bud! Hello Ms. Vermillion."

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel. I am glad Ms. Porlyusica caught you."

"Zeref, it's really heavy."

Zeref looked at the teacher, who giggled, before he looked at his brother again.

"And why is that?" He inquired as he picked up the bag. "Oomph! Geez, what in the world do you have in here?"

"It was library day. I got books!" Natsu said cheerfully.

Zeref nodded his head. It was perfectly normal for a bag to get heavier with library books, but he wondered how many books Natsu checked out, and what they were about.

The two brothers were walking out the door of the school and noticed that the little blond girl that Zeref met on Friday was outside waiting. Zeref stopped walking noticing that all of the teachers were back inside the school.

"UGH! Zeref!" Natsu complained.

"Shush!" Zeref scolded and then turned to the girl. "Lucy, right?" He asked startling the girl as he sat down next to her.

"Uh..yes." She said and then recognized who he was. "Mr. Dragneel, right?"

Zeref nodded and smiled.

"Sweetie, where are your parents? Is someone coming to get you?"

"My daddy should be here soon."

"Okay, well, I am going to wait with you, okay?" Zeref said concerned.

The little girl nodded and then took out one of the books she took out from the library.

"Constellations, huh? Natsu told me you're kind of an expert."

Lucy giggled and smiled at him.

"I'm not an expert, but I do like them a lot. My mommy is teaching me about them." Lucy said with a huge smile.

"Do you have a favorite?" He asked as Natsu came over and sat on the other side of Lucy.

"Aquarius! She's the water bearer." Lucy chimed. "I like her because she's like a mermaid, or can be drawn that way." She added as she opened the book and found the Aquarius page. "See?" Zeref nodded as a black town car pulled up. "DADDY!"

"Ah, Lucy. I am so sorry I am late. I got stuck in traffic."

"It's okay!" She said as she gave him a hug. "Daddy, this is Natsu. He's in my class. And that is Mr. Dragneel, Natsu's older brother." She introduced as Zeref and Natsu stood up.

"Pleasure. Thank you for staying with her. I am Jude Heartfilia."

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir. Lucy is adorable, and I don't mean that in a creepy way." Zeref said. "And very well-mannered."

"We try our best. Come, I'll give you two a ride home as a thanks."

"We'd appreciate it. It looks like the sky's about to open up, so that would really help."

Zeref directed Mr. Heartfilia where to go and explained the schedule that he keeps.

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Heartfilia." Zeref stated as he got out.

"Is this where you live, Natsu?"

"No, this is my baby-sitter's house." Natsu answered as he unbuckled.

Zeref got out and opened the door for Natsu. He dropped Natsu off inside and then headed back out into the pouring rain.

"Great!" He said as Mr. Heartfilia beeped the horn.

"Hop in. I can give you a ride back to your work. It's not far from where I have to go." Mr. Heartfilia offered.

Zeref smiled as he climbed back inside the car. Once he was at his work, he thanked Mr. Heartfilia again and headed into the building.

"I was half expecting you to say you were just going to stay home." Mr. Dreyar commented. "And why aren't you soaked?"

"Oh, I ended up having to go in to help Natsu with his bag. When we came out of the school, one of his classmates was still waiting to be picked up. We sat with her and her father offered to drive us to Natsu's sitter's house and he also offered to drop me off." Zeref explained as he went back to the email he was working on.

"Will your client finish his manuscript in time for printing at the end of the month?"

"Yes. I read what he sent me before you came in before. It's really good. Some minor changes and it should be ready by the end of the week. You know how he can be with writing."

Mr. Dreyar chuckled as he left Zeref to his work. Not too long after, Zeref finished his work so he was left to his own devices for the last hour of his shift. He unlocked his phone and saw he had acquired quite a few emails on his personal account. He went to his work computer and logged in to read them since they were better organized. Among the emails there was one from Ms. Vermillion.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _I forgot to tell you that the kids loved what Natsu and you did over the weekend. You wouldn't happen to have any information on the museum that I could pass along to the parents, would you? I have a feeling that I'll be asked about it tomorrow._

 _M. Vermillion_ "

Zeref quickly emailed her back with the information that Mr. Dreyar had given him and then perused the internet before calling it a day. He then headed to pick up Natsu and continue their daily routine.

Four days later Zeref was going through Natsu's bag after dinner. He opened the folder and saw the paper for the social. He read through the information and was surprised that it would take place two weeks later on Halloween of all days.

"Hey Natsu, did Ms. Vermillion talk to you guys about the Halloween Social?"

"Yeah, I am so excited! When are we going to get my costume?" Natsu asked realizing he didn't have his yet.

"What did you want to be?"

"Igneel! Duh!"

Zeref did a one-nod nod realizing his stupid question.

"Okay, well, we'll go tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Natsu said as he helped clean the table. "Ms. Vermillion said she was going to be a…I forgot the word, but she said it was an 'evil fairy'."

Zeref smiled as his brother continued on about what his class said they were going to be.

"And Lucy said she wanted to go as a mermaid, but she didn't know if she'd be able to walk with a tail."

Zeref chuckled.

"You know, Natsu, all week you've been talking a lot about Lucy." Zeref teased.

Natsu stopped short and turned to face his brother.

"I did what you said. I started to ask her about her favorite things. And I've been playing with her so she won't be alone."

Zeref smiled. He was glad his little brother took his advice.

"Oh, I want to bring my new _Igneel_ book to school to show her and Ms. Vermillion. Is that okay?"

"The one with him and the fairies?" Zeref questioned receiving a nod. "It's fine. Put it in your bag now so you don't forget. And take your library books out. They can stay on your desk until next week."

"Okay!" Natsu excitedly said before running to his room.

Natsu was the first one awake and ran into Zeref's room and started to jump on his bed to wake his older brother up.

"Natsu, what time is it?" Zeref eventually asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know." He stated laughing. "I can't read your clock." Natsu added. "Wake up! We need to go costume shopping!"

Zeref smiled as he grabbed his phone and looked at the time. He rolled his eyes at the time. It was only seven. He groaned as he sat up, caught Natsu mid jump, and playfully tossed him onto the pillow next to him.

"Calm down. The stores aren't even open yet, and we need to clean, get ready and eat."

"I cleaned my room." Natsu said as he was laughing and sat up. Zeref raised an eyebrow at him. "I did! Go look!" He said loudly as he pointed out towards his room.

Zeref made his way out of his bed and headed to the room across the hall to Natsu's room. He shouldn't have been surprised since Natsu told him he cleaned his room, but Zeref was surprised. Natsu's bed was even made. Zeref took a deep breath and headed back into his room.

After cleaning straightening up his disheveled bed, thanks to Natsu, he made his way downstairs to make breakfast while Natsu cleaned the living room and then set the table for breakfast.

At nine, Zeref and Natsu headed out to the costume shop to find his _Igneel_ costume. It was practically a madhouse at 9:30 in the morning and Zeref regretted even saying they could come out at this time. He asked one of the sales associates if they had any _Igneel_ costumes, and she directed Zeref and Natsu to where they were located, helping find them in the store.

"Should I try it on here?" Natsu asked the sales person.

"Yes, we have rooms in the middle of the store."

After trying on two different sizes, Zeref and Natsu walked around the Halloween store looking at all of the costumes, and running into Lucy and her mother.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran over to her.

"Natsu! Mommy, this is Natsu and his brother."

"Hello Mrs. Heartfilia." Zeref greeted.

"Hello Mr. Dragneel. Getting Natsu's costume too?"

"Yes." Zeref sheepishly answered.

"What are you going as?" Mrs. Heartfilia asked Natsu.

"Igneel the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said excitedly as he showed them the costume bag. "Is Lucy going as a mermaid as she said?"

"Sadly, we can't find a mermaid costume, and we've been to so many stores already." Her mom answered and Lucy pouted. "And she can't think of anything else to be."

Zeref looked at Lucy and then at Natsu and grinned. The wheels in his head were spinning.

"Natsu, stay here." He ordered as he looked to Mrs. Heartfilia, who nodded.

Zeref started to talk to the same associate, who during the conversation "sized" Lucy up by her eye. Within a few minutes, Zeref was walking back and crouching down to be eye-to-eye with her with his hands behind his back.

"Has Natsu told you the stories of Igneel?" She nodded and smiled. "Then how would you feel about being the fairy from the new story?" He asked as he showed her the package.

Lucy looked at the package and then at her mom who nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Lucy beamed.

* * *

 **A/N: I have been receiving a lot of good responses to this story. I really appreciate it. I am stuck on where I want this to go from here. I don't want this to be a long story, but it may end up being 15-20 chapters at the rate that I am going. But I am sure none of you mind that.**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts:**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: Shirodex, Ruler of flames, melon-slice, KaitoxAoko Forever, emmanuelhenry135, Chocolate-Flavored Strawberry, Sesshoru, I'm-Too-Insane, (FloatingDragon), CloudKitty, MissMoonLightRoses, CastielofHell, AlmaDelPoeta, UrbanFreeKid and SeventhAssassin.**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: RiverSong5, Shirodex, Ruler of flames, KaitoxAoko Forever, Sesshoru, ShadowPoisonCrystal, I'm-Too-Insane, (FloatingDragon), CloudKitty, MissMoonLightRoses, CastielofHell and AlmaDelPoeta.**

 **Thanks to Sesshoru and Ruler of Flames for adding me to your favorite authors too. What an honor!**

 **And thank you to the following for the reviews:**

 **Chocolate-Flavored Strawberry : I don't plan on abandoning this story. I like to see my projects finished - maybe the stubborness of being a Taurus...but, have no fear, I will write this even if it takes me forever to finish it, it will be done. And I am glad you are enjoying this.**

 **darkhuntressxir : Eventually Zeref will fall for Mavis (this is a Zervis fic afterall)...but I have a plan that I am following. Don't rush it. =) And I don't go into their trip here, sorry. I will in four though..**

 **Gol D Aiko: My first French/non-English review! I don't speak French, so I had to have help with the translation and a response: ****Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire jusque là.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Four*******************

The day of the Magnolia Elementary School's Halloween Social had arrived, and Natsu was completely and utterly ecstatic. Well, he was once Zeref explained what was to happen during it. Sure, it was a gigantic party for the entire school and the parents, and the siblings, but it was also so all of the parents could get to know each other and there would be carnival type games such as bobbing for apples and water gun games.

Natsu was proudly wearing his Igneel costume, and he convinced Zeref to come in a costume as well, so Zeref chose the atypical vampire costume since he still had one from a college party he had gone to. The brothers made their way inside, and we welcomed in by Ms. Porlyusica.

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel. I am glad to see you were able to join the festivities, and in costume." She started and then looked at Natsu. "Natsu, you wouldn't happen to be Igneel, would you?" She asked causing the pink haired boy to smile wide full well knowing he was obsessed with the dragon character and all things that went with the series.

"YES!" He yelled and then grabbed Zeref's hand. "Come on Zeref! We need to go see our classroom!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he started to drag Zeref.

The older Dragneel looked at the principal and shrugged with a grin as he let his younger brother pull him through the hallway. Once in the room, they hung up their jackets and then looked at all of the decorations before heading back to the multi-purpose room where the party was taking place.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled once the two walked into the room. She came over and gave Natsu a hug. "This is great!" She added as her parents, who chose to dress like a lion and a lamb, came up.

Zeref smiled at the trio's costumes and then looked at Lucy.

"The costume looks lovely, Lucy! I am glad you went with my suggestion."

"I am too." Lucy said with a grin. "Thank you for telling me about it."

"Come on Lucy! Let's have some fun on the slides!" Natsu said as he took her hand and ran off with her.

Zeref smiled as he looked to her parents.

"She was so set on being a mermaid, but she's very happy being the fairy." Mr. Heartfilia started. "I was happy when she came home with a different costume for once."

Zeref gave him a curious look.

"She's been a mermaid for the past two years after watching 'The Little Mermaid'." Mrs. Heartfilia explained and then smiled. "She became quite obsessed with it, and her being obsessed with 'Aquarius' doesn't help either."

Zeref continued to talk with the Heartfilias who also introduced him to the rest of the parents of the kids in Natsu's class. They all seemed to be pretty understanding about the circumstances and were giving Zeref a lot of credit for willing to take care of his brother. Zeref eventually excused himself to find Natsu and Lucy who were now bobbing for apples.

"Are you two having fun?" Zeref asked receiving a 'no' from Natsu at the same time Lucy answered with a 'yes' and a giggle.

"Natsu is having a hard time getting an apple." She explained as she bit into hers.

"How about I help?"

"I can do it." Natsu said determined as he attempted one last time.

When he pulled his head out of the bowl, he had not only one, but two apples in his mouth, a long with a large grin.

"I don't believe it!" The parent monitoring the apple bobbing activity said in shock.

"Great job, Natsu." Zeref said as he dried Natsu's dripping wet face with a towel.

"Here." Natsu said as he handed one of the apples over to him. "I only need one."

Zeref shook his head as he took it from his little brother who then ran off again. He stood up and turned around on his heel and had to stop short when he almost walked into Natsu's teacher.

"Ms. Vermillion, good evening." He said to her causing her to look up.

"I was hoping to scare you." She said with a smile. "So, did Natsu bob for two, or did you participate?"

Zeref let a small laugh escape before answering.

"No, he actually got two at once and he just gave me one." Zeref stated sheepishly. "So, you're a what exactly?" He asked after giving her a once over. "Natsu forgot the word you used."

"A spriggan. In folklore, a spriggan was like a fairy bodyguard and they were depicted as being ugly, but I didn't approve of that." She said and then took a breath before continuing. "They also would guard treasure and if needed, swell up in size to help in their defense, and they were also rumored to play tricks on people and steal children."

Zeref walked with her and listened as she explained, and was utterly confused.

"If they are so bad, why did you choose to be one for Halloween?"

Ms. Vermillion was taken aback by his question. She truthfully wasn't certain of her decision to go as such a creature, but the idea of it intrigued her. She had been going as the same thing for so long.

"You know, I am not entirely sure. I usually go as a normal fairy, but this year, I wanted to expand my horizons." Ms. Vermillion answered. "But, we have a fairy in our class already, thanks to a certain big brother of another student."

Zeref put his hand on the back of his head and scratched it as he looked over to where Natsu and Lucy were.

"Yeah…it was a last minute idea on Saturday since she was having no luck being a mermaid."

He continued to talk with Ms. Vermillion for a little while longer before making his way around the room again to speak with some of the parents. Zeref was there for another hour while Natsu and Lucy ran themselves tired. Eventually, Natsu came over to Zeref and asked to go home, which Zeref obliged. As the two walked to the classroom to get their coats, Zeref noticed Natsu lagging along. He stopped and scooped up his brother and walked into the classroom where he found Ms. Vermillion at her desk. Natsu leaned over onto Zeref's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Looks like someone tired himself out." She commented as she got up and walked over to them. She went to Natsu's coat hook and grabbed their two jackets.

"Yeah. He had a lot of fun though." Zeref said as she draped his jacked over Natsu and handed Zeref his.

"So, this dragon thing you went to…is it only for kids?"

"Oh, the dinner and show?" She nodded. "No." He said as he shook his head. "It's for everyone, but I went because a dragon was featured this time, or rather, an animatronic dragon was. It was a lot of fun for Natsu."

"Is it like Medieval Times?"

"Yes, but more like the fairy tales you read." Zeref answered. "I want to make it a ritual of sorts with him since he loved it so much."

"Sounds like fun." She stated. "You had better get him home. Enjoy tomorrow with him." She added as Natsu stirred.

"Ms. Vermillion, you should come with us the next time we go." He said as he woke up a little.

"We'll..uh..talk about that later." Zeref said nervously as she laughed.

Not too long after, Zeref was on his way out the door and bringing Natsu home.

For the next two months, Zeref kept in contact with Ms. Vermillion regarding Natsu, making sure that he was still doing well in school. She also informed him of school functions and whatnot so that he could attend.

He was in his office going through his emails when Mr. Dreyar came in.

"Hello sir." Zeref greeted. "How can I help you?"

"How's your Christmas shopping coming along?"

Zeref closed the email he was working on and grumbled before answering.

"Not good. Natsu won't tell me what he wants, and he doesn't want me to help him write a letter to Santa Claus either."

"He really didn't tell you?" Mr. Dreyar asked shocked as he sat down.

Zeref leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his face. He then thought about the past few weeks.

"I have a few ideas of what to get him. I know what he has and what he doesn't have, and what he needs."

"Well, that's a start. Laxus gave me a small list of what he wants. He's not entirely picky."

Zeref smiled.

"I wish I could at least that. I've got nothing!"

"Well, I have to go home now. Finish whatever it is you are working on and then go home. Spend more time with him. Maybe you can squeeze something out of him."

"Thank you sir." Zeref said as his boss left the office.

An hour later, Zeref made his way to pick up Natsu. Once they got home, he cooked dinner and then the two ate quickly. After eating, Natsu went to watch television while Zeref checked his bag. Inside he found a note from the teacher simply stating to check his email.

"That can't be good." Zeref said out loud to himself.

He then put the note in his pocket and proceeded to go through the papers that were sent home. He smiled at the pictures that were included from art class and from his regular class before emptying it and putting it back into Natsu's bookbag.

Zeref watched whatever Natsu wanted to watch before calling it a night and making him go to bed. Then, he did his normal checking of his email before heading to bed. He turned on his desktop and logged into his email, where he found the email from Ms. Vermillion first.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _Today during class Natsu seemed a bit distracted. We were writing our letters to Santa and he wouldn't write anything. Do you not celebrate Christmas? If not, I am so sorry. I should have not assumed everyone in my class did. If you do, would you have any idea why he wouldn't want to write to Santa? I am a bit concerned. I even pulled Lucy aside and she said she couldn't get him to write his assignment after trying. Please get back to me when you can._

 _M. Vermillion_ "

Zeref was a bit shocked that Natsu wouldn't complete his classwork assignment, but even more troubling was that Natsu wouldn't even write in class what he wanted for Christmas.

" _Ms. Vermillion,_

 _Do not worry. We do, in fact, celebrate Christmas. Do not feel sorry about that. Sadly I have no idea why Natsu wouldn't at least do his assignment. I can't even get him to write to Santa at home. I had hoped he would at least do that in school. I am having issues finding something for him for Christmas because he pretty much has everything 'Igneel' related. The new stuff comes out in March and April. Anyway, I will ask him in the morning. Maybe hold him in lunch recess tomorrow?_

 _Zeref Dragneel_ "

Zeref hit send and then turned the computer off before calling it a night himself.

In the morning Zeref quickly got ready and then woke Natsu up and got him ready. As he was cooking breakfast, he approached Natsu on the incomplete classwork assignment.

"Say, Natsu?"

"Yes Zeref?" Natsu said cheerfully as he colored in an app on Zeref's iPad.

"I received an email from your teacher yesterday. Why didn't you complete your letter to Santa?"

"Oh. That." Natsu said sadly. "I don't know what I really want for Christmas, and the one thing I do want, I don't know if he can get for me."

"You never know unless you ask. And he won't know unless you write him." Zeref responded trying to encourage him.

"You're right!" Natsu said enthusiastically. "Maybe Miss Vermillion will let me write that letter today."

Zeref smiled.

"I am sure she will." He replied as he then served Natsu his breakfast. "After you eat, brush your teeth and we can go."

"Okay!"

Natsu ate his breakfast and when he finished, he immediately went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Since Zeref finished first, he had already done so. While Natsu was dealing with his personal hygiene, Zeref opened his phone and emailed Ms. Vermillion.

" _Ms. Vermillion,_

 _I just spoke with Natsu. I'll let him explain, but please let him write that letter whenever he asks to do so._

 _Zeref Dragneel_ "

He hit send and got Natsu's coat out and helped him put it on before Natsu grabbed his bookbag. Hand in hand they walked to the school. Right before the crossed the street where the school was, he received two email notifications. Once safely across, he pulled his phone out.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _Will do! Thanks!"_

 _M. Vermillion_ "

He then opened the second email, which happened to be from his boss.

" _Zeref,_

 _Family emergency. We are closed. Work from home today._

 _M. Dreyar_ "

Zeref let out a small laugh at the last one.

"So, apparently Mr. Dreyar has a family emergency. I'll be working from home today."

"So no baby-sitter?"

"Nope." Zeref said with a smile as they walked up to the main entrance.

"Yay!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Figured you'd be happy about that." Zeref said as he shook his head. "I'll let the sitter no you aren't going there today. Have fun at school."

After dropping off his brother, Zeref took the long way home. He pulled out his phone to send a quick reply to his boss, sent a text to the sitter and then made his way home where he turned on the desktop computer and then went to make himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Working from home had its perks, but Zeref would have preferred to just be at the office where he wouldn't be distracted by the option to watch television and play any of the games on his computer. His phone buzzed and he looked to see the notification as to where the email came from. Seeing that it had an attachment, he chose to log in from the computer itself.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _Natsu wrote it once he came in the classroom. See attached image. I thought it was cute and sappy._

 _M. Vermillion_."

Puzzled, Zeref opened the attachment, which looked to be taken on her phone. It was Natsu's letter to Santa, which read, " _Dear Santa, I want my brother to get a girlfriend for Christmas. I know who he likes, but he's too shy to tell_ _her. – Natsu_ ". Zeref almost choked on the coffee he had took a sip of and if he wasn't already sitting in an arm chair, he probably would have fallen out of his seat due to the shock of his request.

"My brother is a putz." Zeref joked as he shook his head and then hit the reply button.

" _Ms. Vermillion,_

 _Yes, it was cute and sappy, but of no help to me, or Santa. He's a piece of work sometimes._

 _Zeref Dragneel_ "

Almost as soon as he hit send, he received another email came in.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _Natsu is…Natsu. He's always considerate of others, is he not? Sorry for butting in, but who's the girl? Anyone I know or can help you with?_

 _M. Vermillion_ "

"That kid is going to be the death of me." Zeref said out loud to no one in particular, especially since he was in their house.

Zeref moved the cursor to the reply button and pressed on the left button on his mouse and took a deep breath and sighed.

" _Ms. Vermillion,_

 _You're right about Natsu. He is always considerate of others, even at the age he is. And no help is needed right now, but thanks for the offer. Have a great day!_

 _Zeref Dragneel_ "

Zeref groaned before continuing with his work emails.

Since he was working from home, Zeref did not have to do too much work, so it was more like a half day. And he did not mind at all.

Once his morning emails had been taken care of, he called it a day where he decided to set his alarm on the phone and took a nap. When the alarm went off at 2:30 in the afternoon, he slowly got up and then headed out to pick up his little brother who came out grinning from the school.

"Hey bud! Did you have a good day?"

"Awesome day! I got to write my letter to Santa as soon as I got into the classroom. Ms. Vermillion said she would take a picture of it and email it to Santa so he gets it today."

Zeref smiled. He figured that he was 'Santa' although Natsu had no idea.

"Natsu, Christmas is only a few weeks away. What do you want to buy Ms. Vermillion?"

"I don't know. I know she loves fairies, but I want to get her something special." He started. He remained quiet for a few moments before continuing after thinking about it. "Oh! I think I want to get Ms. Vermillion a ticket to that dragon thing we went to for Christmas. What do you think?"

"Does she still seem that interested in it to want to go?"

"Yes!" The little boy said with a nod before putting his hands together and pleading with Zeref to grant his wish.

"I'll see what I can do." Zeref replied causing Natsu to shriek and send chills up his spine.

* * *

 **A/N: Aren't I a little sneak...LOL. Sorry not sorry for ending it there, but I just had to. And I wanted to speed this story up a little. Next chapter expect another "time skip", for lack of a better word, although it might only be a couple of months...*evil laugh***

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts:**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: miltsonski, misxxlove14, purplebunnysrock01, Ladyfire-Azula, pilar-urrutia-169 (hyphens because tumblr makes periods in screennames be weird), Etherious Skion Skywing, Soul of the Angel, and IzMiQis.**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: foxydame, purplebunnysrock01, TheUnknownOne11, pilar-urratia-169, yahairagarciaforever, Etherious Skion Skywing, and IzMiQis.**

 **And thank you to the following for the reviews:**

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal: Was this chapter awesome enough for you? I hope it was.**

 **foxydame: You are the first person to call any of my fanfics "kawaii" so thank you. I am glad you think so.**

 **CastielOfHell: Glad to hear you like this fanfic.**

 **darkhuntressxir: Yes, Natsu is happier with being friends with Lucy, and so is she. I am trying to fast-forward to the dating part but there is a whole school year to go through...Zervis  will happen. I promise. It would be pointless if it didn't if I am calling this a Zervis fic...**

 **JustCurious (as guest): Thank you! I am trying!**

 **Gol D Aiko: You are the first French person to review any of my stories in French, so I guess that means something. I am glad you like this. And as long as you can read English, I will have a friend translate your reviews for me. =)**

 **Etherious Skion Skywing: Thanks! And thanks for reading!**

 **IzMiQis: I am averaging an update once a week, usually on Thursdays or Fridays at one point. Glad you hear you are enjoying this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ** _Oh, and a HUGE thanks to tumblr user the-archangel-of-zeref for helping me come up with a name for the place Zeref took Natsu to in a previous chapter with the dragons and knights ('_** _Dragon Gladiators_ ** _'). By the time I finished typing the chapter, I still couldn't think of a name, so it really helped._**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Five*******************

Once December 20th arrived, Natsu was more hyper than ever. Over the weekend, the gift that Zeref helped him buy for Ms. Vermillion arrived and Natsu decorated the red envelope himself with stickers that he made Zeref buy.

"The party is Wednesday, right?" Zeref asked as he made sure Natsu's lunch was in his brother's bookbag.

"Yes!" Natsu replied as he then ran around the room.

Zeref turned his head and scowled.

"Are you sure you didn't eat a cookie for breakfast too?" He jokingly asked causing his brother to stop short where he was running.

"No! I would never do that!" He exclaimed with a giggle.

"Says the boy who snuck five cookies on Saturday before I caught you started breakfast." Zeref teased causing Natsu's mouth to form an 'O' and then sheepishly grin.

Zeref zipped up the bookbag and the put it on his brother before the two headed out to his school.

Two days later, Natsu made sure Ms. Vermillion's present was in his bookbag before headed to school.

"You'll be here at one o'clock, right?"

"Yes." Zeref reassured his brother. "Mr. Dreyar gave me the afternoon off so I can come to your party. I'll work the morning and come over."

"And you have the plates you said you would bring?"

"They're in your backpack. Or didn't you notice it was heavier?"

"Uh-uh." Natsu said as he shook his head.

Zeref smiled as the two crossed the street with the help of the crossing guard. Once closer to the playground, Natsu ran off and dumped his bookbag by a potted plant before making his way onto the jungle gym. Zeref kept an eye on Natsu before they were called inside.

Zeref worked his morning shift and made sure everything was set for his vacation before heading back out to Magnolia Elementary School for Natsu's class party. He was buzzed into the school and he signed himself in before making his way down the hallways to the classroom. As he approached the classroom, he could hear Christmas songs playing from somewhere down the hallway. Once he was closer, he realized it was from Ms. Vermillion's room and he smiled. He gently knocked on the doorframe and walked in. He appeared to be the last 'parent' to arrive and he felt bad for that.

"Mr. Dragneel!" Lucy yelled excitedly as she ran up and gave him a hug startling Zeref. "Natsu! Your brother is here!" She called and quickly ran over to him.

Natsu was busy working on, what seemed to be, an art project before looking up and smiling.

"Hello Mr. Dragneel." Mrs. Heartfilia greeted. "I hope Lucy didn't worry you with the hug. She's been hugging all of the parents when she greets them."

"Nah, it's okay." Zeref replied still slightly puzzled as to why she did that. "The room's been reorganized." He noticed.

Where normally the student desks would be in groups of four, they were now in one large row that looked like a table. Mavis had put a couple of festive tablecloths on it for the party.

"Yes, I thought for the party it would be better like this." Mavis said from behind. "I love the plates. Thanks for them." She added as she squeezed through the two parents.

Zeref tilted his head as he watched her. He smiled at the sight of her being dressed up as an elf, complete with pointed ears and the pointed shoes with bells attached, but knew deep down that he should have expected it from her. She took joy in dressing up for any holiday, and he was sure if she could find it, she would have been a turkey or a pilgrim for Thanksgiving.

"She's been whipping around here like crazy. I'm surprised her ears don't fall off." Mrs. Heartfilia teased. "Want to help?"

"Yes, if there's anything I can do." Zeref answered with a smile.

Mrs. Heartfilia directed Zeref to what he should do and Natsu eventually came over and helped as well. Zeref's job was to precut the two cakes that were brought in and serve everyone when the time came.

"Zeref," Natsu started in a whisper, "I haven't given Ms. Vermillion her present yet. I wanted us to do it together."

Zeref smiled as he continued to slice the cake. Once all of the kids were sitting in their correct seats, the food was served as Mavis started the first round of Christmas Jeopardy after explaining the teams and rules.

Two hours later, the class party was wrapping up and Zeref stayed to help clean while some of the parents left early with their kids to start their vacation early and head off to wherever they had to go.

"Thanks for staying." Mavis stated as she put the food that was left out in the large garbage can that the custodian brought in for her at the end of the party.

"No problem. I don't think it was right that most of the parents left like that." Zeref said as he looked over at her desk at the pile of presents. "Didn't you feel like opening your gifts?" He casually asked.

"What? Oh, no. I like to be surprised on Christmas morning when I open everything in my apartment."

Zeref furrowed his eyebrows as thoughts of her spending Christmas alone suddenly popped into his head. He wanted to ask, but decided not to. Natsu, on the other hand, didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, which was either a good or a bad thing.

"Ms. Vermillion, do you spend Christmas alone?"

"Yes, Natsu. Sadly my family is no longer around, and I don't like bothering my friends."

"That's not right. No one should be alone on Christmas!" The five year old stated obviously upset as he pouted. "I know! You can come over to our place! It's always just me and Zeref, but we can make room for one more!" Natsu added without missing a beat.

Zeref, however, walked into the doorframe and dropped the platter he was carrying. The side effects of having a brazen five-year-old brother was astounding, and secretly Zeref didn't wish for it any other way, even if it did embarrass him most of the time. Natsu's delivery needed some practice and fine-tuning though.

"Are you all right, Mr. Dragneel?" Mavis choked out as she laughed.

"Fine. Just fine." He quickly replied as he cleaned up the mess on the floor. "Natsu, get me a wet towel or something."

"Sure." Natsu replied as he went to the classroom sink and got some wet towels and some dry.

She made her way over to Zeref, who was halfway into the hall.

"Are you sure you're okay? Was it something I said?"

"N-no." He answered nervously. "I am fine. Just wasn't watching where I was going."

She raised her eyebrow at him, but he didn't see.

"Somehow I don't believe that." She commented as Natsu came over. "I'll take that. Help Lucy and her mom with what they're working on."

"Sure thing Ms. Vermillion."

Natsu scurried away to assist Lucy and Mrs. Heartfilia leaving Zeref and Ms. Vermillion alone. She helped him clean up, against his quiet protesting.

Zeref stood up once he was finished and let out a sigh.

"Natsu is always trying to get me to date random women. I applaud his effort, but it's not a priority for me right now."

Mavis looked over at Natsu, who was cheerfully helping his friend (she might even admit his best friend in the class) clean up with her mother. She then turned back to Zeref.

"But I thought you had a crush on someone?" She asked with a slightly devilish grin.

"Oh, I still do, but I am not too worried right now about it." He responded and then paused. "Besides, I have enough on my plate with him and work." Zeref added as his brother ran over to him.

"Can you take me home early or do you have to go back to work?"

"Nope. I can take you home. Looks like we're done in here."

"Have a good Christmas Lucy and Mrs. Heartfilia." The pint-sized teacher stated as Lucy put her jacket on and grabbed her bookbag.

Lucy then walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You too Ms. Vermillion." The little blond stated and then turned to the brothers. "Bye Natsu! Bye Mr. Dragneel!"

After Natsu said his goodbye to his classmate and her mom, he turned to his teacher and grinned.

"Uh oh." Mavis joked. "What's up?"

"Ms. Vermillion, I know you said you'd open everyone's gifts on Christmas, but can you pleeeeaasse open mine now?" Natsu begged clasping his hands together.

"Since you asked so nicely, sure." She answered with a giggle.

"YES!" Natsu yelled and then rummaged through his bag to pull it out and handed it to her.

Mavis slowly opened the envelope and read the card before paying attention to the present inside.

"That's a really sweet card." She absent-mindedly commented before looking at the present. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked with her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Zeref and I bought you a gift card to the Dragon Gladiators, because he said it would be better instead of getting you a set ticket with a date and time…or something like that."

"Thank you very much you two. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, um, there's enough on there for two tickets, in case a friend wants to join you. And it will never expire, or so I was told." Zeref added. "But we should be heading home. We have some major decorating to do before Santa comes."

"Oh yeah! Our tree!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he put on his jacket. "Come on Zeref! We need to get home!" He added and then started to run out the door. "Merry Christmas Ms. Vermillion!" He yelled as he went down the hall causing Zeref and his teacher to chuckle.

"Have a great holiday, Ms. Vermillion. And a great new year." Zeref said and then hurried after him.

Zeref caught up to Natsu just before he headed out the main door to the school and the two walked home together.

"I do believe, Natsu, that Ms. Vermillion loved her present."

"I just wish you would have bought her an actual ticket. She could have gone with us the next time we go." Natsu commented and then stopped walking. "And why can't she join us for Christmas? She shouldn't spend it alone."

"Natsu, there's a…well, she and I have a parent-teacher type relationship. It wouldn't be professional for her to come to our house for Christmas, at least not while you are her student."

Natsu looked up at his brother curiously, as if he was processing the information.

"So, you never had a teacher come to the house and have dinner with you and mom and dad?"

"No. All school related business was done by conferences, phone calls and letters home." Zeref replied with a smile.

"So…that means you won't ask her out until the summer?"

Zeref groaned. Natsu's determination in trying to get Zeref to ask out his teacher was becoming a problem.

"If she isn't dating anyone, then yes, that is my plan." Zeref eventually admitted. "But keep this between us."

"And Lucy." The five year old said definitively.

"Lucy?"

"I kind of already told her I wanted you and Ms. Vermillion to date. She likes the idea." Natsu admitted with a cheesy grin.

"Oh great. I'll have to have her promise to not tell anyone the next time I see her."

"Zeref! Don't be mean to Lucy." He whined.

Zeref just smiled.

"I won't be rude. I'll ask her nicely, that's all." He said as the two walked through their front door. "Come on. All of the ornaments are by the tree. Let's get down to business."

"YEAH!" Natsu said as he dropped his bookbag by the door. His coat soon followed.

The brothers decorated the tree with all of the ornaments that they had, along with most of what their parents had acquired over the years. Once they were finished, Zeref made dinner and the two enjoyed themselves with games and movies.

The next morning, after Zeref made breakfast and the two ate, they lounged around the house continuing the movie marathon and game playing. At noon, there was a knock on the door and Natsu ran to answer it.

"Hello Mr. Dreyar!" Natsu greeted. "Zeref, it's your boss."

Zeref got up from the couch and greeted his boss, welcoming him, and his grandson Laxus inside.

"Would you like something to drink? I was debating on making some coffee and hot chocolate."

"Yes, a coffee please." Mr. Dreyar stated as he and his grandson sat down. "Laxus?"

The blond haired boy was quiet, but nodded his head at the hot chocolate.

"Okay, good. I'll be right back."

Once Zeref made the hot chocolate and coffee he made his way back to the living room and served his boss and Laxus first before giving Natsu his hot chocolate. Laxus looked at the spoon that rested on his saucer and then looked at his grandfather.

"Laxus, it's a peppermint spoon." Natsu stated. "You can made your hot chocolate have a minty taste if you want. See?" He added as he stirred his spoon into his hot chocolate.

Zeref shook his head slightly at his brother and then turned to his boss.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Dreyar?"

"Zeref, I know you two usually spend tonight and tomorrow alone, but my wife and I wanted to invite you over, for at least tonight for dinner. What do you say?"

Zeref went wide-eyed as he looked over at his brother who probably had a matching facial expression.

"What do you think Natsu?"

"Okay!" He answered smiling.

Zeref then turned to his boss and smiled as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Dreyar. We would love to."

"Good. We'll also be joined by Clive Gildarts and his daughter Cana."

"Mr. Gildarts is my gym teacher." Natsu stated realizing whom he was talking about. "I didn't know he had a daughter."

Mr. Dreyar smiled at Natsu's statement. He then explained that Cana was a year younger than Laxus and has a different last name than the gym teacher, but he recently received custody since her mother passed away from being really sick.

Natsu seemed to take the explanation well and didn't ask too many questions afterwards. Mr. Dreyar and Laxus stayed for a little while longer before making their way back home. Before leaving, Mr. Dreyar gave Zeref directions to his house, as well as instructing him not to bring anything to the dinner.

After another few hours of lounging around in their pajamas, Zeref decided that it would be best if they showered and got dressed up for the dinner.

"Ugh! Zeref, why do I have to wear this?"

"Because Natsu, if I have to be uncomfortable, so do you." Zeref teased as he helped button Natsu's shirt. "Besides, it's not all that bad. Black slacks and a bright green shirt for the holiday. I'm wearing the same but a red shirt and a white tie."

"I would have worn the red." Natsu partly complained. "You know, because of Igneel." He added with a grin.

"Sorry bud. When I bought this shirt, they only had the green left in your size."

"In that case, it's okay. Do we have a long walk?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll call a taxi for us for on the way home. Sound good?" He asked receiving an approving nod.

Fifteen minutes later the two made their way out their door and headed to Mr. Dreyar's house.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Zeref? It's huge!"

"Well, Mr. Dreyar does have a fascinating history here in Magnolia, Natsu. His family has been here for a while and the elementary school I went to was named after his father."

"Oh, wow! That is so cool!" Natsu exclaimed. "Can I ring the doorbell?"

"Sure."

Once inside, they were directed on where to go and they joined Mr. Dreyar and his family for Christmas Eve dinner. Zeref actually found he was thoroughly enjoying himself with the adults and the atmosphere. He also realized that this is what he missed with his parents not being around.

He secretly hoped this would be a new tradition, if Mr. Dreyar continued to invite them over, or he could make a new tradition if his plan worked after the end of the school year.

* * *

 **A/N: ACK! Zervis IS coming - I PROMISE! I am fast forwarding to the end of the school year in the next chapter (where I live it runs from September to June with a few breaks here and there) but I had to explain why Zeref wasn't going after her now, so to speak. Please forgive me.**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts:**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: arcadea333, Gol D Aiko, Spiderpig-Is-Me (used hyphens because using the periods goes crazy), Nightshade929, PokeBakuFanFics, Melime14, Sara2o2, DJMirnum, and thedemongrimm.**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: arcadea333, Gol D Aiko, pokegirl12, A winter storm, Nightshade929, Sara2o2, xXrebelgirl07Xx, and Pandachan120.**

 **And thank you to the following for the reviews:**

 **Gol D Aiko: I promise Zervis is coming. I know - I am torturing everyone with that. Thank you for being a faithful reader.**

 **Etherious Skion Skywing: I have to admit that when people change their screennames/usernames it drives me nuts! Oh well! Thanks for letting me know. And thanks for thinking chapter four was "great".**

 **Nightshade929: I am glad you are enjoying this story. If you ever do decide to read the Fairy Tail manga or watch the anime, keep me informed of your progress. And if you ever want to discuss it, feel free to message me. I am not 100% obsessed, but I do enjoy it. As for the story itself, I don't know how this is sad exactly, although it does have its moments I guess.**

 **darkhuntressxir: I don't think anything is cuter than a five year old trying to set up his older brother on a date...or more embarassing. I have personally had two girls I used to watch who tried to set me up with a waiter at a restaurant we always seemed to get...quite funny.**

 **foxydame: Glad you enjoyed chapter four.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Six*******************

Before Zeref knew it, Natsu's spring break had arrived and Zeref had nothing planned for his pink haired brother. Mr. Dreyar would be away on vacation and the whole office relished in the fact. Natsu's baby-sitter also was on vacation, so Zeref had either the option to take off every day or bring Natsu in. In the end, Zeref opted to give Natsu the choice, and he chose to go to work with Zeref in the morning and be with him in the afternoon. Zeref never even thought of that possibility, but marveled at the suggestion.

The week went by too fast in Zeref's opinion. He wished he would have spent more time like that with his brother, but knew the normal schedule had to be followed again. So, once Monday rolled around, it was back to the same old routine. Once Zeref had dropped Natsu off at school, he rushed to get to work eager to finish the project he had started at the end of the previous week. As per the usual, Zeref checked his emails first and found a new one from Natsu's teacher.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _I hope you and Natsu had a wonderful break! I ended up going to Tenrou Island to visit an old friend of mine. One day we headed back to the mainland for a night and ended up going to Dragon Gladiators, and she and I both loved it. Thanks for the gift card. I was so happy I saved it. Zeira wanted to thank you as well, even if she doesn't know you. Anyway, can't wait to hear if you and Natsu did anything special over the break. Talk to you soon._

 _M. Vermillion_ "

Zeref smiled but decided to put his reply to her on hold while he attended his work duties. He had a little over two months before he could, and would, officially ask her out, providing his nerves didn't get the best of him. And the best part was that Natsu had no idea. The two and a half months were going to be agonizing for him, since he actually pumped himself up to ask her. He hoped it wasn't going to be a repeat of the last time he did so.

Natsu was smiling from ear to ear when he came outside the school hand in hand with Lucy. She approached Zeref with her matching smile and holding a small gift bag in her free hand.

"This is for you. I got it for you while on vacation with mommy and daddy." She said as she handed him the package.

"Why thank you Miss Lucy." Zeref said as he knelt down and took it.

He carefully opened the gift bag to pulled out the gifts Lucy wrapped herself and then unwrapped them. Zeref smiled as he inspected the keychain from Fantasy Island, as well as the old looking journal and pen set she found.

"Wow." Zeref managed to spit out. "These are great!"

"You really like them? I wasn't sure about the book." Lucy stated with a pout. "I always thought journals were for girls."

"Well, now, Miss Lucy, mostly they are, but if someone is a writer by hobby, journals and notebooks are what they use to get their thoughts down. And I will definitely use these." Zeref replied and then ruffled her hair receiving a giggle in return. "Come on Natsu. We need to get going."

"But Lucy's mommy or daddy aren't here yet."

Zeref looked to see a black car pulling up slowly next to the curb.

"No, they are Natsu. There's my daddy. See you Natsu! Bye Mr. Dragneel!" Lucy yelled and then headed into the car with a smile.

Zeref then walked with Natsu to the sitter's house before heading back to work. It was then he decided to respond to Mavis's email.

" _Ms. Vermillion,_

 _Sorry for the delay in reply. Please forgive me. I am sure by now Natsu told you we pretty much hung out here in Magnolia for break. I worked the mornings, but he had fun coming along with me._

 _I am glad you were finally able to go to Dragon Gladiators. Natsu wants to go again soon too, and I plan on taking him at the end of the school year._

Zeref had started to write, " _If you are free, you are more than welcome to come along with us_ " but he decided to delete that line and finish out the email.

 _Tell Zeira I said 'you're welcome' as well._

 _Zeref Dragneel_ "

Once he hit send he turned off his computer and went back to the project in the conference room he had made for himself. He almost didn't hear Mr. Dreyar knock on the doorframe since he was so focused.

"Zeref?" Mr. Dreyar said loudly.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Dreyar. Come on in."

"It's okay." He replied with a small chuckle. "What in the world are you working on?" He asked as he came around behind Zeref and got a better look.

"Oh, this? Well, it's a surprise for Ms. Vermillion. All of the parents had a secret meeting and since she'll be celebrating the end of her fifth year as a teacher come June, they wanted to surprise her."

"And will you be using our equipment to make it finalized?"

"If you don't mind." Zeref said with a grimace.

Mr. Dreyar smiled before answering.

"Since you've put in a lot of thought with this, I don't see an issue with it." He eventually answered. "But tell me, something?"

"Yes?"

"Is this just this year's class?"

"Uh, no. Mrs. Heartfilia, the mom of one of Natsu's classmates, asked the principal for the names of her students from the previous years and got them involved." Zeref exclaimed. "I should be having a few more parents drop off some things for this sometime this week."

"Understood. Have fun with it." Mr. Dreyar said with a chuckle before exiting the room and leaving Zeref to his own devices.

Five minutes later, the conference room phone buzzed and Zeref hit the speaker button to answer it.

"Dragneel here."

"Ah, Zeref, it's Chloe. A Ms. Porlyusica is here to see you. Should I send her up?" The timid receptionist asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll come right down."

Zeref placed the paper he had in his hand where he wanted it and then headed out the door to greet the principal.

"Hello Ms. Porlyusica. How can I help you?" Zeref greeted.

"Hello Mr. Dragneel. I was hoping to sneak a peek at the surprise for Ms. Vermillion and to contribute to it if possible."

Zeref smiled and then directed her up the stairs to the conference room where the gigantic scroll was spread out.

"Wow! This is impressive."

"It's a project and a half, but I am getting it done slowly." Zeref proudly replied. "There's not much more to add, as far as I know. Just a couple more parents having to drop off their children's submissions, and then it goes to the final phase."

"Which is?"

"Lamination and then attaching the scroll ends so we can roll it out at the big reveal."

Ms. Porlyusica smiled before handing him over a folder.

"This is a collection of student newspaper articles and actual newspaper articles about Ms. Vermillion since she first started to work here. I was hoping they could fit in somehow if you have the room."

"I can make room." Zeref said with a smile as he leafed through the file. "I can definitely make room for most of these, at least."

"That is fine." She responded smiling. "Can I ask a favor before the party?"

"Sure. What is it?" He retorted as he set the file down still in the open position.

"Before the party, can I come here to see it?"

"Definitely."

Ms. Porlyusica smiled before saying her goodbyes and heading out the door. Zeref went back to work rifling through the file to see how much he could add and where. He kept himself busy for another forty-five minutes before he opted to head out and go home after getting Natsu.

"How's the project coming along?" Natsu asked as they left the sitter's house.

"It's almost done, if you can believe that. Ms. Porlyusica even got involved." Zeref answered as he showed his little brother the file folder.

"Awesome! She's gonna love it!"

Zeref smiled at his brother as he crossed the street with Natsu in tow.

Later that evening, after Natsu had gone to bed, Zeref was flipping through the file folder pulling out what he thought he should add to the project when his phone chimed notifying him of a new email. He picked up his phone from the side table and looked to see who it was from, which ended up being no one he recognized so he opened the email.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _I hope you don't mind, but I sorta kinda swiped your email address from Mavis's phone while she was preoccupied making dinner for us last week. My name is Zeira Alizarin and I am her friend that went with her to 'Dragon Gladiators'. We did have a lot of fun, although it was a very random trip._

 _The reason I am emailing you is because she's too shy to say it, but I'm not. I think she's a bit smitten with you. (She'll kill me if she finds out I told you, but I want to see her happy). But truthfully, since October she's been talking about you non-stop to me over the phone and I really do believe she has a crush on you. She also told me you liked someone else and probably would have no chance with you, but she still likes you._

 _If you are seeing that girl you mentioned you liked a while back to her, I am sorry for overstepping my bounds, but Mavis would never admit to you that she likes you. If not, would you ever consider taking her on at least one date to see if you two have that kind of chemistry? She might faint, but it would be worth it._

 _Sorry to take up so much of your valuable time. You do not have to reply if you do not want to. Have a great evening!_

 _Zeira Alizarin_ "

Zeref smiled at the email. So Natsu's teacher liked him too but was just as shy to tell him. This was an interesting development indeed. Zeref made a promise to never tell her until he thought it was absolutely necessary, so until then, he'd play it cool, or try to. He hit the little reply button to respond to the email and he typed carefully.

" _Hello Ms. Alizarin,_

 _I am pretty sure that if one of my friends took an email from my phone to email said person that I would be pretty livid too, but I won't tell Ms. Vermillion. I am glad to hear that you two enjoyed yourselves at Dragon Gladiators. My little brother loves going there, so we try for once or twice a year, if I can manage._

 _I am not seeing anyone at the moment. Actually, I was actually thinking about asking Ms. Vermillion out at the end of the school year if I am able to get her alone, but please DO NOT tell her that. I want it to be a full on surprise and I can usually tell when someone already knows before a surprise is revealed._

 _Thank you for the information, but maybe you can help me in the future when the time gets closer. Would you mind I saved your email address to my contacts?"_

 _Zeref Dragneel_ "

Once he hit send, his phone chimed again and he looked at the incoming contact puzzled. He noticed it was from Ms. Vermillion so he opened it immediately.

" _Mr. Dragneel,_

 _I am sorry to say this, and I forgot to mention it in my last email, but I think my dear friend that I saw Dragon Gladiators with may have gotten your email address from my phone when I wasn't looking. Please disregard any emails from her. In fact, don't even open them! It's not that she'd spam you or anything, but I am afraid of what she might say. Sorry again!_

 _M. Vermillion_ "

Zeref just about fell out of his seat from laughing so hard after reading her email. It took her over a week to inform him of the problem, and had forgotten in her previous email that she sent earlier in the day.

" _Ms. Vermillion,_

 _Do not worry. I haven't received anything yet from your friend, but when I do, I will just ignore it if it goes to my inbox, per your request._

 _Zeref Dragneel_ "

He hit send and then went back to add Zeira's information to his contacts before looking around online and calling it a night.

Two weeks later the surprise was officially finished with the laying out of the images, articles, and everything else the students wanted to add. So, after school all of the parents and students involved, along with Ms. Porlyusica, made their way over to Fairy Tail Publishing & Printing Company to see the final project before it made its way through the laminator and scroll maker.

"Oh wow! Mr. Dragneel you did a wonderful job!" Mrs. Heartfilia exclaimed as she inspected the current class.

"I agree." Stated a parent from another class year.

"Thank you." Zeref said half embarrassed. "It wasn't that big of a deal." He said trying to play it cool.

More of the parents and kids commended him on the final outcome and were thrilled that it came out as great as it did. Zeref handed Ms. Porlyusica the folder of the items he ended up not using and she took it with a smile.

"So, shall we get this laminated for Ms. Vermillion, or what?" Zeref asked seeing if anyone wanted to help him bring it down to the laminating room.

Everyone did so he directed them on what to do and they followed his directions carefully. After rolling up the oversized scroll, he and Mr. Heartfilia carried it to the room and two of the workers helped them align it with the machine.

"One swoop, Mr. Dragneel?" One of the workers asked.

"Yes, Steve." Zeref answered smiling. "Everyone here is going to watch. Mr. Heartfilia and I will feed it in. Can you two take it out?"

"Yes, sir." The other worker answered.

"Cool. Now, everyone, do not touch, especially the kids. The laminator makes this seal and it's hot. When it's cool enough, we'll bring it to get the ends attached. Okay?"

Everyone nodded at his directions.

About two hours later, the scroll was all laminated and the ends were attached. It was placed in a "cool room" where the lamination could cool down faster, but not too much and set. In two days the two workers agreed they would roll it up and bring it to Zeref's office so it was stored in a place he wouldn't forget.

The last month and half went by without a hitch. Zeref helped with some of the classroom events, attended the spring show, and ended up being a chaperone on a class trip to a local museum. Natsu was becoming sad at the notion that the end of the school year was upon him, but he was looking forward to the summer as well. The Heartfilias agreed that instead of Zeref spending his money on the baby-sitter every day, that for three or four days out of the week Natsu could just go to their house and play with Lucy on their massive property, complete with a pool. Zeref was relieved when Mrs. Heartfilia, whom he was now on a first-named basis with, put up the offer.

Zeref was now getting Natsu ready for the end of the year social, a new event added after the Halloween one was such a hit, and he was nervous. The last day of school was actually three days before, but the school decided to have it officially after the last day. What surprised Zeref the most was that all of the parents agreed that it would be okay.

"Zeref, are you actually going to go through with it today?" Natsu asked with a large grin on his face.

"Yes. Everything is all set. After the social, when we help Ms. Vermillion clean up, I will pull her aside. You will be with Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia, and Lucy, cleaning up. Right?"

"Yes." Natsu said with a nod and a devilish grin.

After the barbecue themed social, there was a lot more of a mess than Zeref thought there would be, and Ms. Vermillion was running around again looking like she was going to go insane. Zeref after losing sight of her for a few moments, finally found her again and headed over to her.

"Ms. Vermillion, do you have a minute?"

"Oh, sure, Mr. Dragneel." She replied with a smile. "What's up?" She asked as she placed the plates she had in her hands in the large garbage can by her.

"Well," He started as he scratched his head. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me?" Zeref slowly asked as he watched her reaction with curiosity.

She did not reply or move from her wide-eyed expression and Zeref hoped she was not in shock. He slowly waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"S-sorry." She finally spoke softly. She paused while looking at his soft expression. "I would love to."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is posting so late. Truthfully I forgot to write it on Sunday (spent time with a friend and her kids, wrapped presents, and baked). I didn't realize I hadn't written it until yesterday morning and have been trying to write it in between working and more baking. I hope it meets your expectations. And I had two choices on how to end this chapter and this is the way I chose...I was getting tired of writing too...but Zervis, I guess, has been delivered? Next up: First date & summer fun.**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts:**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: xiennary123, evernightlove, KawaiiRaeFics, cry in the darkness, Echoes 01, BeastlyTick59, Fairy Tail Shu Heller, Grandwrex, Kathlinee, wildanimelover, winter snow14, and FlamingGinger06.**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: xiennary123, evernightlove, KawaiiRaeFics, cillafullbuster, Fairy Tail Shu Heller, Chocolate-Flavored Strawberry, and winter snow14.**

 **(I will double check if I missed anyone for the next chapter, but I think I got everyone who added after Chapter Five was posted).**

 **And thank you to the following for the reviews:**

 **IzMiQis: Thanks for reading and (im)patiently waiting for Zervis to happen. **

**darkhuntressxir: Sorry about not having her join them for Christmas this time around. I had a plan set in motion and had to follow it. Thanks for reading  & reviewing!**

 **Gol D Aiko: I do not find you annoying at all. I am glad you are eager and dedicated to reading this story. It means a lot. I hope I delivered well. **

**foxy dame: Yeah, Natsu is an awesome little brother. I am kind of writing him as both himself in the manga/anime, but with hints of my friend's five year old (so how he talks and stuff are things that my friend's son says most of the time).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Seven*******************

Zeref felt relieved and had to smile thinking about what her friend had said in her email about her possibly fainting. Just as he was dancing inside his head with joy, he was sure she was also.

"Good." He eventually replied. "How does next Saturday night work for you?"

"I-It's fine." She stammered. "Actually, Zeira's coming in on Thursday so you'll get to meet her." She added with a smile. "And since we'll now be going on a date, please call me Mavis."

"Well, then," He started and then cleared his throat, "You can call me Zeref."

After a few more exchanged smiles and deciding to exchange phone numbers, Natsu came over and broke the moment in between the two.

"Zeref! Ms. Vermillion! Everything's all cleaned up."

Mavis looked at her now former student and smiled.

"Well, then, I guess everyone should head home." She stated softly.

"I had a lot of fun today, Ms. Vermillion. And this whole year." Natsu said and then hugged her.

"So did I."

Zeref said his good byes and then took Natsu home to recuperate from the long day outside.

When they were far enough away, Natsu finally decided to play a round of "twenty questions" and Zeref reluctantly played along.

"So, did you ask Ms. Vermillion?"

"Yes, Natsu, I did."

"Did she say yes?"

"Yes."

"When will you be going on a date with her?"

"Next Saturday."

"Where will you take her?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because I don't."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes."

This continued until they arrived at Zeref's car and Natsu climbed in and onto his booster seat. As soon as Zeref started the car and Natsu was buckled in, the five year old fell asleep against the window glass. When Zeref looked in the rear view mirror to see why his brother had become so quiet, he smiled at the site and put the car in gear before leaving.

The drive home was a welcomed quiet after the series of questions he was pounded with. Once home, he brought Natsu out of the car and carried him inside and put him down on the couch.

Zeref went to his room and grabbed his laptop and came back out to the living room where Natsu was still sleeping and opened his emails.

" _Dragneel,_

 _I am so glad you asked Mavis out! This is awesome! She called me after you left the barbecue practically hyperventilating. I had to scream into the phone so she would calm down. Did she faint too? So, what do you have planned? If you need help, let me know. Oh, and you can call me Zeira, but I'll see you next Saturday so "normal" addresses must me made so she doesn't suspect anything._

 _Zeira_ "

Zeref smiled. He kind of figured that Zeira would be the first one that Mavis told, and in a way, was expecting an email from Zeira about it.

" _Zeira,_

 _Duly noted. You can call me Zeref as well. And, no, she did not faint, although I thought she was going to since her face became a little pale._

 _Is dinner and a movie too cliché? If not, where would you suggest I take her? There's a little restaurant called 8 Island that seems to be popular. I think it's a chain. And as far as the movie, I am not sure what types of movies she likes._

 _Zeref_ "

He wasn't expecting to receive a reply immediately, so he put his laptop down on the end table and turned on the television to watch something. Zeref more or less just flipped through the channels until something popped out at him, which ended up being a MythBusters marathon on the science channel. He wasn't one to normally watch these types of shows, but this one intrigued him more than most. About ten minutes into the episode his phone chimed with a new email notification so he grabbed his laptop to see who had emailed him.

" _Zeref,_

 _8 Island is a great place! I took her to the one here on Tenrou Island during Spring Break and she loved it. I don't know if she realizes there's one in Magnolia, but that sounds like an awesome place to take her. As far as the movie, I know she wants to see Finding Dory, which came out yesterday, or even Independence Day 2. Mavis is not normal, so "chick flicks" are something she only watches with me. Action flicks are a secret of hers – I didn't know she liked them until two years ago. And I'm her friend?!_

 _Hope that helps!_

 _Zeira_ "

Zeref smiled at what he had just read. So he could either take her to see a cartoon or an action flick. He could deal with that. His father made him watch the first Independence Day movie and he secretly liked Disney animated movies, even if he was an adult now.

With the new information, he had his date with Mavis organized. He would let her choose which movie, since he was indecisive on the matter. Luckily for him, the movie theater showed that each had a starting time fifteen minutes apart. He then chose to call her instead.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi Mavis. It's Zeref."

" _Yeah, caller ID is a wonderful thing_." She joked. " _What's up_?"

"Oh not much. I was just wondering about next week."

" _What about it_?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie. I know where I am taking you for dinner. I just wasn't sure what movie you would want to see that's either out now or coming out on Friday."

" _Oh, um, will Natsu be joining us_?"

"I wasn't planning on bringing him. Why? Did you want him to come?" Zeref asked shocked.

" _Up to you_." She said sounding chipper. " _But, I think I am going to go surprise Zeira and see Finding Dory with her, so maybe Independence Day Two_?"

"You really want to see an action movie?"

" _Hey now! Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't enjoy action movies_." Mavis replied defensively causing him to laugh.

"I know. I am sorry." He said and then paused as he looked over Natsu who was now stirring. "Okay, so Independence Day Two it is."

" _What time should I expect you to come get me_?"

"Can I let you know by Thursday? Even I am not sure right now."

" _Sure thing. Talk to you soon_!"

Zeref said his goodbye before hanging up and watched Natsu closely. Either this kid was going to wake up and just chill or –

"Zeref, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

The older Dragneel chuckled as he put his laptop back on the end table.

"You pigged out at the barbecue. You're still hungry?" He teased as he stood up.

"I was running around a lot." Natsu whined causing Zeref to smile.

He followed his older brother into the kitchen, where Zeref pulled out a package of chicken from the refrigerator.

"I can make my homemade chicken fingers, or just grill the chicken."

"YUM! Chicken fingers please!"

After Zeref cleaned and sliced the chicken into one inch pieces, he dipped them in an egg wash, then to breadcrumbs and repeated the process before putting them into a pan with oil to fry them. He also pulled out the bag of fries to bake them as well in the oven, which he had already preheated. Thirty minutes later, Natsu devoured his share of the chicken and fries, as well as a second helping.

"I think you have a pot belly now." Zeref joked as he poked at Natsu's protruding belly, causing the five year old to giggle and then laugh.

"So, where will I be when you are on your date with Ms. Vermillion?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I may call upon the Heartfilias for a favor." Zeref answered causing Natsu to smile wide.

The next few days flew by for Zeref. He had made all of the arrangements for his date on Saturday with Mavis, including pre-purchasing the movie tickets and calling a local florist for some roses to be prepped for him for Saturday.

By the time Thursday morning rolled around, Mr. Dreyar was officially sensing that something was up with his most reliable employee and he was curious to find out what it was, so he made his way to Zeref's office and knocked on the door.

"Zeref?"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Dreyar. Did you receive the email I sent you?"

"Yes. The manuscript is great. Your client is a very talented writer. But that's not why I am here." The short man said as he entered the office.

"Oh? Then, how can I help you?" Zeref asked slightly worried.

"Are you okay?"

The question shocked Zeref to say the least. He was fine. Did he not look fine?

"Yes?"

"I only ask this because I have never seen you smile and look worried at the same time before, and you have had this expression since Monday."

Zeref chuckled to himself before responding.

"I am fine. I am just nervous about my…date…on Saturday with Natsu's teacher from this past year."

"Date? You're going on a date with Ms. Vermillion?" Zeref nervously nodded. "Well, I'll be damned. Have fun! And don't be nervous." Mr. Dreyar said, and then left the room leaving Zeref to his thoughts.

Zeref smiled and then loaded up his emails.

" _Zeref,_

 _OMG! Mavis is so nervous about Saturday. How are you holding up? She can't decide what to wear so today we're going shopping apparently and then she's got something planned for me from one to whenever (help me!). Anyways, I am going to work my magic on her for Saturday so you'll be BLOWN away! Have a great day!_

 _Zeira_ "

He debated replying. He didn't want Mavis's guest to have her nose stuck in her phone while she was shown around Magnolia, but he couldn't help it. He had to mention Mr. Dreyar's comment.

" _Zeira,_

 _Have fun shopping and I can't wait to be "blown" away on Saturday. I am doing okay, although I have my boss worried. He said he had never seen me "smile and look worried at the same time" to me earlier. He's quite the comedian sometimes. I'll see you Saturday._

 _Zeref_ "

Zeref then opened his phone to text Mavis before he forgot.

 _ **ZD: Hey, so I think I figured a 5:00 pick up time might be best. We can get dinner and then our show is at 8:00.**_

 _ **MV: Sounds good! Where will Natsu be? Is he okay with this?**_

 _ **ZD: He's ecstatic about this so it's good. The Heartfilias said he could spend the night. And I need your address. :)**_

Why he added the smiley face at the end he had no idea. He was embarrassed he did so but couldn't not go back and unsend the message. Mavis replied once more with her address since he still hadn't received it. It surprised Zeref that she technically lived only a few streets over from his place.

Saturday arrived and Natsu was running around like a mad child in the morning, and when Zeref asked him why, Natsu couldn't give him a straight answer. Zeref rolled his eyes as he and his brother then started to clean the house before they went out to the trampoline park.

Three hours later, Zeref brought Natsu to the Heartfilia's home, complete with an overnight bag and his Igneel plush.

"Now you be good, Natsu."

"I will. Have fun with Ms. Vermillion." Natsu said and then ran inside to where Lucy was.

"Ms. Vermillion?" Mrs. Heartfilia questioned. "She's your date?"

"Ah, yeah." Zeref said embarrassed. "Do you think it's wrong?"

"No, not at all. Actually, Lucy told me how Natsu wanted the two of you to get together. I thought it was adorable." Mrs. Heartfilia said with a smile. "Now go get ready." She added and shooed him out her door.

Zeref more than happily complied as he went home and freshened up. He showered, straightened his hair, and dressed himself in a pair of black slacks and a royal blue button down shirt. He then ran to the florist.

"Ah, welcome to Magnolia Dawn. How can I help you?" A woman asked him.

"Hi. I called a few days ago about having some roses prepared? My name is Zeref Dragneel."

"Ah, yes. Of course. Give me one minute." She said, as she was finishing up another bouquet.

She then disappeared into the back and came out with a bouquet and placed it on the counter so she could ring him up. He paid and thanked her before heading back out to his car and to Mavis's house.

He pulled up to the address and took a deep breath before exiting his car. He grabbed the flowers and went up to knock on the door.

"Ah, you must be Zeref." A brunette teased once she opened the door.

"And you must be, Zeira, was it?" He joked back.

"Pleasure to meet you. Come on inside. She'll only be a minute."

Zeref followed Zeira inside and into the living room.

"So, where'd you drop your brother off to?"

"Oh, he's at a classmate's house. Her parents had no problem with him spending the night."

"Cute. I'll get her down here. Hold on." Zeira said and then called upstairs. "Mavis! Your date's here!"

Zeref winced at the sudden yell that was partly in his ear. Zeira then looked at Zeref and smiled.

"What?"

"I must admit her description of you does not do you justice. Much better looking in person."

"Thanks for the compliment." Zeref replied partially confused as a bedroom door opened from upstairs, which received all of his attention.

With every tap of a heel of a shoe hitting the stairs Zeref's nerves started to get the better of him. He heard Zeira giggle, but didn't look towards her. Instead he focused on Mavis coming down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Zeref. I, uh, kind of broke the strap on one of my shoes." She said embarrassed. "So I had to find another pair."

Truthfully, he could care less. He was more focused on how her long hair was neatly pulled back and braided revealing her dark pink halter-top dress that went down to her ankles.

"It's fine." He eventually spit out and then remembered he had flowers in his hands. "These are for you."

Mavis smiled as she took them from him.

"Thank you." She said and then took a deep breath inhaling the aroma.

She then stuck her hand out towards her friend and Zeira grabbed them with a smile and went into the kitchen to find a vase to put them in.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I guess we should." He responded snapping out of his involuntary trance.

Zeref walked her out the door to his car.

"You look beautiful, by the way." He stated without Zeira hearing, and much to his pleasure he was able to say it without being nervous.

"Thank you. You look pretty damn good yourself."

Zeref smiled as he opened the car door for her and then headed off to the restaurant.

"Oh! I love this place!" Mavis exclaimed as she realized where she was. "Awesome food!" She added and then her expression changed.

"You okay?"

"I feel a bit…overdressed."

Zeref smiled but parked the car anyway and opened the door to let her out. Once inside they were seated.

This how their date went. They enjoyed the meal at 8 Island and once they were finished with their meal and dessert, Zeref and Mavis headed to the movie theater and arrived fifteen minutes before the movie, technically the trailers, started. While Mavis stayed at the seats that they found dead center and up high, Zeref went back down and outside to grab some sodas and popcorn for the two of them.

Ultimately, he enjoyed himself immensely and was glad that the date went without a hitch. He drove her home and walked her to the door. She surprised him by grabbing his hand and holding it on the walk up.

"So, I guess this is goodnight." She said with a smile. "I had a lot of fun, Zeref."

"Good, I am glad. I did too." Zeref managed to say as he looked into her hypnotizing green eyes that looked like they were searching for something. "Maybe we can do this again?"

"I'd like that." She answered softly.

There were two thoughts running through this head at this moment. The first was to flat out call it a night and head home. The second was to forego manners and gently grab her and kiss her, but he questioned what she would make of it. He questioned if that is something she would want. Sure, Zeira told him she liked him too. That helped him more than he would care to admit, but would Mavis want him to kiss her at the end of this date, or wait until the next one or the one after that?

He finally decided to go along with his better judgment and say goodnight one more time and head home. If she wanted him to kiss her, he wanted her to let him know. He wasn't going to do something that he would regret.

Zeref smiled as he walked back to his car and drove home. He was happy leaving the date as it was, and hoped she was too.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the views and reviews. It means a lot. I am really starting to struggle with writing some of this story...it may take longer for me to update (the horror I know...). I think my muse took a vacation this week.**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts:**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: Kaida-Nee Alberona, silentobserver1029, goldenrock, Wolv8, and Veraa2.**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: Kaida-Nee Alberona, silentobserver1029, Grandwrex, Wolv8, Veraa2, and Cinder Dragneel.**

 **And for the reviews:**

 **IzMiQis : Thanks for waiting. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **darkhuntressxir: Yes, the inevitable question has happened. Took me long enough, right?**

 **Gol D Aiko: Thank you for being a dedicated reader and I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **foxydame: Thank you for that. I was questioning it but had to hit fast forward on the school year or else it would have taken even longer..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

 **A/N (1): The following chapter was a suggestion that I had to seriously consider. It's a two-parter or else it would have been 20 pages in my Word document and I was not having shows Mavis's side, I hope, and her relationship with Zeira more...So, thanks to user S-ifr for the suggestion. =) A lot of the dialogue between Mavis and Zeref is just copied and pasted from prior chapters, so I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Eight*******************

It was late at night on a Wednesday while she was video-chatting on Skype when her email notification chimed loudly on her cell phone.

" _What the heck was that_?"

"Sorry, Zeira. I got an email in my work account. Don't mind me."

" _You know I never do._ "

"Ha. Ha."

It was then when Mavis Vermillion opened up her email to see the new message. She read through the email from the person named Zeref Dragneel, putting two and two together in record time, and forming a small smile on her face.

" _Anything good?_ "

"Ah, define good." Mavis teased her friend. "A brother of one of my students wants to meet. Something about the tyke not being himself this week." She added with a sigh as she started to reply.

" _Let me know if this brother is cute._ "

Mavis quickly wrote her email and then went back to her video chat forming an evil smirk.

"Natsu is adorable. But I think five years old is too young for you."

" _Five? Wait! MAVIS! I meant the older brother you brat!"_ Zeira responded causing Mavis to start laughing uncontrollably.

"You're horrible."

" _Fine. You get first dibs. But if you don't like him, I'm claiming him."_ Zeira replied causing Mavis to laugh.

She didn't hear from him again until the next day, but she understood why. The meeting was set for the following day. Mavis had to admit she was nervous. She was informed of the family situation before school started by the principal, but never approached her student about it, nor contacted his brother to touch base. She didn't see him at the back to school night, which did upset her, but figured he had no one to watch Natsu.

So, the following day, after the first few subjects, she brought her class to the gym and headed back to her room to start pulling out supplies for the following subjects. Mavis went to the back of the classroom and was rummaging through boxes and storage containers when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Ms. Vermillion." A low voice inquired causing her to stand up and turn around.

"Mr. Dragneel, I presume." She said with a smile.

Mavis, while she was sure he was giving her a once over, she opted to do the same to him. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, and dreamy – everything she ever wanted in a guy but never acted upon.

Her attention was immediately drawn back to his very shocked expression. Her height was not something she wrote home about in the beginning of the school year. And since he wasn't at the back to school night, she was pretty darn sure Natsu didn't tell him.

"Don't worry. You're in the right place. I am Ms. Vermillion."

He was still gaping and gawking at her, and she was embarrassed.

"Mr. Dragneel?" Mavis started and then cleared her throat to try to snap him out of his trance.

After an apology from him, and a quick explanation from her, the two discussed the topic of the meeting: his brother. A few hours later, Natsu was going home, happier than he had been all week, and she would head home as well, once she organized her desk. And spoke with Ms. Porlyusica about her Halloween Social idea that she thought of while in her meeting with the elder Dragneel. Ms. Porlyusica would later agree to the idea and took matters mostly into her own hands.

On her walk home, she called her friend Zeira.

" _Hey Mavis. What's up_?"

"Not much. How's Tenrou?" Mavis replied with a giggle.

" _Good. So spill. You're giddy, and it is sad that I can tell that over the damn phone."_ Zeira bluntly replied _. "What's he like_?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The petite blonde tried to say sounding innocent and naïve.

It didn't work.

" _MAVIS VERMILLION!_ "

Mavis cackled as she closed the door to her classroom.

"Okay! Okay! He's my dreamboat, okay? He's tall, handsome, has dark hair, and dark eyes."

" _Dreamy_?"

"Yes." She said sadly.

" _Then ask him out_."

"Hell. To. The. No."

" _Why not_?"

"I'm his brother's teacher! That's why!" Mavis whined into the phone and then went into the office to drop her room keys off and clock out. "But don't get any ideas. I **am** calling dibs on him." She added as she walked out of the door causing her friend to laugh on the other end.

" _Damn! And here I thought you would relinquish that claim._ "

"Not on your life!" Mavis said laughing.

Once home she did her usual routine and made herself something to eat before logging onto the computer and sending Zeref an email. She then logged online to Skype and called Zeira.

"Hey you!" She greeted.

" _Hey. So give me more details about this brother. I have to know_."

"Sure, but first I was thinking about changing my Halloween costume a bit."

Zeira' look of shock on her face over the computer was apparent.

"I know. I know. I want to change the fairy thing. But it may be a passing phase. What else can I go as?"

" _You can go as anything, but as seeing you are more evil these days with me, maybe you should go as a darn spriggan."_ Zeira teased.

"Evil? Me? Never!" Mavis retorted with a smile. "I guess it's good to have a backup. A spriggan, huh?"

" _Yeah, still a fairy, but an evil one. Just change your pink organza skirt thing to a black or purple one and you're good as gold."_ Zeira explained _. "Wings need to be changed too_."

"Noted. Thanks."

" _Why the change? You've always been a fairy."_ Zeira said and then grinned _. "For like twenty years."_ She added.

Mavis looked at the screen and narrowed her eyes causing her friend to laugh out loud.

"In all of the years I have gone as one while I have helped here, I have never had a student who also said they were going as one, or were one. I need to be prepared."

" _You don't want to be 'twinnies' with one of your students?"_

"I don't know."

Zeira smiled and then quickly changed the topic, much to Mavis's displeasure.

She continued to chat with Zeira over Skype for a few more hours as they watched their favorite shows together before calling it a night. The weekend flew by and before she knew it, she was back at work on Monday. Some of her kids had arrived, but only a select few. She turned her attention to the door once again to be greeted by Natsu and his brother.

"Ah, Natsu!" Ms. Vermillion greeted. "And Mr. Dragneel. This is a surprise."

"Hello Ms. Vermillion." Zeref greeted as Natsu started to take things out of his bag. "He brought some stuff, if that's all right, from this weekend."

"It's fine." She said with a smile as she approached them.

"Oh, this is for you Ms. Vermillion." Natsu said as he took out a small box. "To add to your collection."

Mavis looked at Zeref puzzled, but he only shrugged his shoulders before he responded to her worried look.

"He saw it and insisted we get it. I wasn't going to argue with him. It's rare that he's ever that adamant about something."

Mavis was slightly excited to hear that about Natsu. Hearing him being so enthusiastic about something so little meant a lot to her.

"Do you want me to open it now?"

"If you want." Natsu replied grinning right back at her.

Mavis smiled and started to unwrap the box and then opened it. She pulled out a small fairy with a green dress and black hair.

"Oh, it's so pretty, Natsu. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

What Mavis wouldn't tell them was that it looked like her best friend who lived so far away, except that she has brown hair. And since Mavis makes it a point to name her figurines if they don't come pre-named, this one would be called 'Zeira' for kicks.

Zeref excused himself and Mavis started teaching once her classroom was full of her students. By the end of the day they were exhausted.

"Ms. Vermillion."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Can you get my brother to come help with my bag? I can't lift it."

Mavis let out a small giggle before agreeing to call down to the office. Ms. Porlyusica agreed to let Zeref know that Natsu was in need of assistance. A short while later, Zeref was knocking on the door and coming inside. Not that she minded that he came back in. He was something to look at, like a piece of art.

But the visit was short lived and they were on their way out the door and she would be too soon. Mavis just had one quick email to send to him since she forgot to tell him an important message.

Five minutes later, she was heading out the door. Mavis did not like the look of the incoming clouds and she wanted to be out of the rain by the time it started to pour.

By the time Friday rolled around, the teacher's meeting about the social had been held and the papers were to be distributed to each of the students for the weekend. On it were a list of rules for the costumes (nothing scary) and what each classroom's theme would be, which also included theme related treats.

To explain to the kids the rules, she casually asked them what each of them were going to be to see if everything would be "social" permitted, and luckily they were. In turn, she told them she was going as a spriggan and what explained what a spriggan actually was.

It wasn't until Monday when Mavis really noticed the relationship between Natsu and Lucy becoming stronger and she was dying to know why. So, in the last five minutes of the morning session, she casually inquired about it.

"Hey you two! What are you planning?" She teased the blonde and pink-haired children.

"We aren't planning anything." Natsu said defensively causing Lucy to giggle.

"We're talking about our Halloween costumes. I am not going as a mermaid anymore. Mr. Dragneel helped me find another one instead!"

"Oh did he now?"

"Yes! She's going as the fairy from my book!" Natsu said with a huge grin. "We saw Lucy and her mommy at the costume shop on Saturday. Since Lucy couldn't find a mermaid costume, Zeref suggested the fairy."

"And I agreed." The blonde student chimed with a smile just as large as Natsu's.

Mavis smiled back.

"I guess it's a good thing I am going as a spriggan again, then, right? I can protect my fairy student from the other monsters in the classroom." Mavis teased causing Lucy to let out a giggle before she left the two and got her stuff ready for lunch.

Five days later and Mavis was running around her classroom busily making sure everything was going in perfect order. All of the treats were laid out and she was cleaning up an empty tray when she heard Lucy call Natsu's name. Her heart skipped a beat when the little girl then greeted Natsu's brother.

Once she finished, she looked around to find Zeref, who she saw was dressed as a vampire. She cringed. And hoped he didn't make his makeup too scary for the kids. Since his back was turned, Mavis thought she'd be sneaky and creep up behind him hoping to scare him as he was crouched down and talking to his brother.

It didn't work. In fact, she was startled when he turned around and stood up at the same time as she was approaching him. She came really close to screaming as well when they almost collided. Luckily she didn't.

"Ms. Vermillion, good evening." He said to her causing her to look up.

"I was hoping to scare you." She admitted nervously with a smile. "So, did Natsu bob for two, or did you participate?"

His small nervous laugh that he allowed to escape was adorable in her opinion. She waited for him to answer with wide eyes.

"No, he actually got two at once and he just gave me one." Zeref stated sheepishly. "So, you're a what exactly?" He asked. She noticed he eyed her up and down. "Natsu forgot the word you used."

"A spriggan. In folklore, a spriggan was like a fairy bodyguard and they were depicted as being ugly, but I didn't approve of that." She said and then took a breath before continuing. "They also would guard treasure and if needed, swell up in size to help in their defense, and they were also rumored to play tricks on people and steal children."

Zeref walked with her and listened as she explained, and was utterly confused.

"If they are so bad, why did you choose to be one for Halloween?"

Mavis was shocked by the question. She hadn't given Zeira an answer, or at least a reasonable explanation.

"You know, I am not entirely sure. I usually go as a normal fairy, but this year, I wanted to expand my horizons." She answered. "But, we have a fairy in our class already, thanks to a certain big brother of another student."

Mavis noticed when Zeref put his hand on the back of his head and scratched it as he looked over to where Natsu and Lucy were.

"Yeah…it was a last minute idea on Saturday since she was having no luck being a mermaid."

Mavis thought that was a sweet gesture. They continued to talk, even though she was slightly nervous to do so. They headed off on their separate ways and she found herself back in the classroom cleaning up. Her cleaning eventually landed her at her desk and moments later Zeref came in carrying Natsu. She smiled at the sight of the two.

"Looks like someone tired himself out." She commented as she got up and walked over to them. She went to Natsu's coat hook and grabbed their two jackets.

"Yeah. He had a lot of fun though." Zeref said as she draped his jacked over Natsu and handed Zeref his.

She wanted to keep some kind of conversation going. And knew of only one thing to ask about.

"So, this dragon thing you went to…is it only for kids?"

"Oh, the dinner and show?" She nodded. "No." He said as he shook his head. "It's for everyone, but I went because a dragon was featured this time, or rather, an animatronic dragon was. It was a lot of fun for Natsu."

"Is it like Medieval Times?"

"Yes, but more like the fairy tales you read." Zeref answered. "I want to make it a ritual of sorts with him since he loved it so much."

"Sounds like fun." She stated. "You had better get him home. Enjoy tomorrow with him." She added as Natsu stirred.

"Ms. Vermillion, you should come with us the next time we go." He said as he woke up a little.

"We'll..uh..talk about that later." Zeref said nervously as she laughed.

She watched the brothers head out of her classroom and down the hall before deciding to call it a night. She had one more parent-student trio to say goodbye to, and thankfully they were heading down the hallway as well.

"I had a lot of fun, Ms. Vermillion!"

"That's great to hear Lucy!"

"Natsu pretty much fell asleep on his brother when he picked him up. It was hysterical!"

Mavis smiled at Lucy's last statement before the little blonde fairy let out a yawn too.

"And I think you are going to fall asleep in your daddy's arms." Mavis joked as the three walked into the classroom before her.

After their goodbyes, Mavis closed the classroom and headed out the door calling Zeira on the way.

" _How'd the party go_?"

"It was fun. The kids looked so cute in their costumes. They loved my version of a spriggan."

" _Did he show up_?"

The inevitable question in Mavis's opinion. The 'he' clearly meaning Zeref Dragneel. If Zeira could she the smile on her face, she would never let her pint-sized friend live it down.

"Yes. I think his brother would have been mad if they didn't go."

" _And_?"

"He was dressed as a vampire."

Zeira laughed before replying.

" _Did you ask him to suck your blood_?"

"ZEIRA!" Mavis yelled causing her friend to laugh even more.

Mavis turned beet red talking over the phone with her friend on more than one occasion, but she swore this had to be at the top of the list of situations where it called for it.

"C _ome on! That was funny_!"

Mavis took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Sadly, that was the opportune moment to say something like that. I will admit that."

" _Good. So when do you plan on admitting your feelings to him_?"

"I don't know. I do know it's not the right time right now. I am teaching his brother. It's highly unprofessional, you know?"

" _Well, if he's as hot and dreamy as you keep telling me he is, then you better hope no one else has their eyes on him."_

Mavis bit her lip as she opened her door.

"I know. But if someone does, then I'll have to let the thought of dating him go. It's that simple."

" _No. It's. Not!"_ Zeira said firmly scaring her friend. " _You always do this! Stop putting your darn career before your personal life_." She scolded her friend.

She received silence on the other end. Mavis had closed the door. Zeira heard that. One could only assume that she was either contemplating what Zeira had just said to her or was about to cry. She did not need to hear Mavis whimpering from so far away.

* * *

 **A/N (2): I need to apologize for the delay in posting this. I planned on writing something Monday through Wednesday, but slowly started to have very little energy to get out of bed, barely making it to work on Monday (probably from having a week off) and forget Tuesday. Half into the workday I wanted to go home but couldn't since they desperately needed me due to some 'fake' callouts. I was given off Wednesday to make up for it and slept from 6pm Tuesday to about 11am Wednesday. I was severely dehydrated and feverish. Just a bug apparently. I am better now. Not 100%, but I am better.**

 **I am interested in knowing your opinions on this chapter. Did I do Mavis justice? I am always afraid that I won't...and someone has me second guessing my Bleach fanfic now, well a few nimrods who messaged me bad things...**

 **If all goes well, I should be able to post chapter nine Thursday with the 'normal' schedule. I had thought I was going to post this on Sunday, but I lucked out with dedicating myself to finishing it.**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts (small lists this week):**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: KanaeHitomi, macycotton, wolflcan500, & UnicornsThatGamble**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: wolfclan500 & UnicornsThatGamble.**

 **And for the reviews:**

 **foxydame: No words, just need to let you know I am smiling. A lot. Which is actually rare for me.**

 **darkhuntressxir: I am glad you approve. It means a lot.**

 **Gol D Aiko: I really am glad you are enjoying this chapter. Was this one good too in your opinion?**

 **S-ifr (that darn period thing so it's a hyphen lol): Thanks for the suggestion. I was debating on where this story should go after chapter seven, actually. I was in a rut. You saved me. Funny you should mention the kiss. I had debated on ending chapter seven with him kissing her and her fainting only to have Zeira watch from a window and laugh at both of their expenses before she helped Zeref...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

 **A/N (1): Continuing with the previous chapter, this shows Mavis's side...and it's more than a two-parter. I realized this as I was writing it. I do have chapter ten done as well, but keeping with the schedule, that will be posted next week.**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Nine*******************

The following month went by either fast or slow depending on the week and what she had planned for her students, as it did every year. Once December 7th arrived, she had her assignments for her students set. Today was the day they'd write their letters to Santa and she would email them to him, or rather their parents. It was one of the main reasons why she was adamant on getting their email addresses as a treat.

After lunch and recess when all of the kids settled down and caught their breath, she directed them to take out a pencil or crayon and write their letters to Santa on the paper she was handing out to them, but instructed them to list the top five items. Fifteen minutes later, she had everyone hand their letters in. As she counted the papers in the pile, she noticed she was missing two, and then noticed that Natsu still had his blank paper on his desk. Mavis frowned as Lucy stood up and brought hers to Mavis.

"Lucy, did Natsu not write his?" She asked in a whisper.

Lucy looked back to her friend and then shook her head.

"No." She replied quietly back.

"Oh dear. Can you see if he'll write it before I start with the centers?"

"I can ask." The little blonde replied and then went back to her desk.

Mavis could hear her pleading with her friend to finish the assignment, but no verbal response was given to her. Lucy turned to face her head to the teacher and shook her head sadly. Mavis mouthed 'it's okay' to her and then continued with the normal schedule. While the kids were in their afternoon centers, she opened her computer and emailed Natsu's brother and then wrote a note for him to check his email if he hadn't already. As she was making her rounds around the classroom, she snuck the note in Natsu's folder.

After school Mavis emailed the leftover letters to the parents that she hadn't gotten to during the mini-breaks she had and then headed home. With no news from Natsu's brother, she figured he would see the note at home and then email her back that evening. Once her notification went off she read the email and chose not to reply right away. If Zeref said he'd talk to his brother in the morning, she was sure he'd keep his word. Mavis was relieved, at least, to hear that Zeref was also having an issue at home with the whole Santa letter thing.

Right before she walked in the door to the school, her cell phone chimed with her email notification again. She opened her phone and smiled. He did keep his word. He did talk to his brother.

She walked to the classroom and opened everything and waited with Natsu's empty paper on her desk.

He came charging in and explained how he didn't know if he should ask Santa for what he really wanted and what Zeref told him and then asked if he could write his letter before everyone else started to file in. Mavis agreed and handed him the paper, but instead of heading to his desk, he went to the half-moon table in the front used for one of the centers and pulled out a red crayon and wrote. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to write, semi-legibly, one request, and then handed the paper back to his teacher.

She almost choked on her water that she had took a sip of as she read it.

"Natsu?" She said to get his attention and then cleared her throat. "Just one thing?" She inquired but thought it was cute what Natsu wanted.

"I have everything I really need and want. Zeref knows what else I need, so yes. Just that." He said with a huge smile and then headed to his coat hook and hung up his stuff.

Mavis quickly took a screenshot of the letter and decided to email it to Santa in a couple of hours when the kids were in their special for the day. Once that was done, she was surprised to see that Zeref immediately replied.

She would regret what she was about to reply back, but wanted to see what his response was. So, Mavis asked to see if she knew who his crush was and if she could help. She was about to change her mind when she grunted and hit send instead.

"EEP!" She said and then covered her mouth. She pulled her phone out and texted Zeira.

 _ **MV: HELP! 9-1-1!**_

 _ **ZA: What happened?**_

 _ **MV: I am calling you. NOW!**_

Mavis, knowing she had her friend's attention, then hit the call button and waited for her to pick up.

" _What happened_?" Zeira asked choking back laughter.

"I don't know. Natsu was having an issue yesterday with his letter to Santa, so I emailed him and asked if I was wrong to assume that they celebrated Christmas, yadda yadda. He talked to his brother and this morning Natsu wrote his letter to Santa before most of the class came in. It was cute." Mavis said as she picked up the paper. "He wrote, and I quote, ' _Dear Santa, I want my brother to get a girlfriend for Christmas. I know who he likes, but he's too shy to tell her. Natsu_ '. I obviously sent it to Santa, which was him with a note saying it was cute. He replied agreeing."

" _Where did you breathe in all of that?"_ Zeira joked. " _But, what's the problem_?"

"It's what I sent next." Mavis answered. "I asked who the girl was, if I knew her, or if I could help him."

" _You're too kind for your own good, Mavis. You do realize that, right_?"

"I know." Mavis said and then saw her inbox update. "He replied." She said and then got quiet.

" _Well? Open it."_

Mavis agreed, albeit reluctantly.

" _What does it say_?"

"That he doesn't need my help."

" _Okay, then, well, he's interested in someone else. No big deal. It's not the end of the world. Live your life like you normally do._ " Zeira told her trying to snap her out of her funk that she was now in _._ " _I need to get back to work. My dad is driving me nuts, and you know how things have been between me and him lately._ "

"Okay, we'll Skype later to discuss spring break."

" _Yeah, see you then!_ "

Mavis hung up the phone on her end and then headed down the hallways to pick up her class. She was looking forward to her discussion about her spring break plans. But, for the next few weeks, her life revolved around Christmas class party preparations, including slowly making her class goody bags.

The night before the class parties at Magnolia Elementary School, Mavis was talking to Zeira on Skype as she assembled the final bags.

" _Do you think he'll show up tomorrow_?"

"He told me he would. I think he was actually excited for the party."

" _As if you could know that through an email_." Zeira replied sarcastically.

"I can! Well, at least his brother told me so so I know it's a fact."

" _Are you dressing up as an elf again_?"

"But of course! I have new ears and everything!" Mavis exclaimed with a huge smile.

Zeira shook her head at her friend's statement. For all of the years she has known her, she should not be surprised. Not one bit. The new ears though – that was a new one.

" _What are you doing for Christmas_?"

"Staying home. What I normally do."

" _You know your invitation always stands here right? You can come here instead. I can get you from the dock and bring you to Tenrou_."

"Zeira, I'll be fine. You spend Christmas with your family. I'll spend it –"

" _Alone. In your apartment. With no one_." Zeira said cutting her friend off. " _It's depressing."_

"I mailed you your present and I received the one from you. We'll do our normal thing Christmas morning and open them on Skype. I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me with Christmas. I've celebrated alone and have become accustomed to it."

" _And that kills me. No one should be alone on Christmas. You have friends, mainly me, who would welcome you in."_

"Please, Zeira can we talk about something else?"

" _Fine_!" Zeira replied with an aggravated sigh.

In the morning Mavis set up the classroom to be party ready, which consisted of making all of the desks into one giant row so the floor was opened up. Throughout the day the kids were able to bring their presents to their teacher up to her desk and put it somewhere on there. Some also brought out the party supplies.

"Everyone needs to tidy up really quick because we should be getting our visitors soon." Mavis instructed as she got up from her desk and Natsu handed her the plates from his bag. "Thank you Natsu." She said as Grey came up.

"I think my parents are bringing the cups with them."

"That's fine, Grey. Just as long as we have them for the party." She replied as the door opened. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster. Welcome."

"Hello Ms. Vermillion. We have the cups." Mrs. Fullbuster greeted with a smile.

"And that's my cue to turn on the cd player." Mavis said and then hit the power button.

Christmas music followed and the party began, much to the students' enjoyment. Lucy helped set up the craft table in the front with Natsu while everyone started to arrive. It wasn't until ten minutes later when the door opened once again and Mavis cringed when she heard Lucy yell.

"Mr. Dragneel! Natsu! Your brother is here!"

She then saw Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia go over to the elder Dragneel and greet him. She carefully came up from behind and caught his comment about the room being reorganized.

"Yes, I thought for the party it would be better like this." Mavis said from behind. "I love the plates. Thanks for them." She added as she squeezed through the two parents.

Mavis let out a small giggle after doing so and then made sure her students, their parents, and she enjoyed the party. An hour and a half later, she secretly called down to the janitor's office to see about a larger garbage can on wheels, which he obliged to leave outside her classroom.

Thirty minutes later, the party was dying down and her students were being taken out of school anywhere from an hour to thirty minutes before the official end of day, which was fine for Magnolia Elementary School.

The parents who stayed behind were the class mom, Mrs. Heartfilia, Mr. Heartfilia, and Zeref. Mavis was silently screaming in excitement for that. She did gather her composure, eventually, as she started to clean up with those that stayed.

"Thanks for staying." Mavis stated as she put the food that was left out in the large garbage can that the custodian brought in for her at the end of the party.

"No problem. I don't think it was right that most of the parents left like that." Zeref said as he looked over at her desk at the pile of presents. "Didn't you feel like opening your gifts?" He casually asked.

"What? Oh, no. I like to be surprised on Christmas morning when I open everything in my apartment."

Mavis was mortified at what she just admitted. And she really hoped no one would pick up on what actually went on with her private life. Unfortunately, she has some smart tykes in her class – and smarter then they should be.

"Ms. Vermillion, do you spend Christmas alone?"

She blanched before answering, but she answered him regardless.

"Yes, Natsu. Sadly my family is no longer around, and I don't like bothering my friends."

"That's not right. No one should be alone on Christmas!" The five year old stated obviously upset as he pouted. "I know! You can come over to our place! It's always just me and Zeref, but we can make room for one more!" Natsu added without missing a beat.

Mavis didn't have enough time to process as quickly as she wanted to because her attention was drawn to the sound of a thud and a crash of a dropped platter by the door. When she noticed who was the cause, she felt really bad, but couldn't help herself from laughing.

"Are you all right, Mr. Dragneel?" Mavis choked out as she laughed.

"Fine. Just fine." He quickly replied as he cleaned up the mess on the floor. "Natsu, get me a wet towel or something."

"Sure." Natsu replied as he went to the classroom sink and got some wet towels and some dry.

Mavis made her way over to Zeref, who was halfway into the hall.

"Are you sure you're okay? Was it something I said?"

"N-no." He stuttered. "I am fine. Just wasn't watching where I was going."

She raised her eyebrow at him as he cleaned up.

"Somehow I don't believe that." She commented as Natsu came over. "I'll take that." She added as she stuck out her hand. "Help Lucy and her mom with what they're working on."

"Sure thing Ms. Vermillion."

She watched as Natsu scurried away to assist Lucy and Mrs. Heartfilia leaving Zeref and Ms. Vermillion alone. She helped him clean up, against his quiet protesting. Mavis watched him as he stood up and sighed.

"Natsu is always trying to get me to date random women. I applaud his effort, but it's not a priority for me right now."

Mavis looked over at Natsu, who was cheerfully helping his friend (she might even admit his best friend in the class) clean up with her mother. She then turned back to Zeref.

"But I thought you had a crush on someone?" She asked confused, but with a slightly devilish grin.

"Oh, I still do, but I am not too worried right now about it." He responded and then paused. "Besides, I have enough on my plate with him and work." Zeref added as his brother ran over to him.

"Can you take me home early or do you have to go back to work?"

"Nope. I can take you home. Looks like we're done in here."

"Have a good Christmas Lucy and Mrs. Heartfilia." The pint-sized teacher stated as Lucy put her jacket on and grabbed her bookbag.

Lucy then walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You too Ms. Vermillion." The little blond stated and then turned to the brothers. "Bye Natsu! Bye Mr. Dragneel!"

After Natsu said his goodbye to his classmate and her mom, he turned to his teacher and grinned. Mavis did not approve of that grin of all things. She was a pro at it when she was young, and knew exactly what it meant. Natsu wanted something.

"Uh oh." Mavis joked. "What's up?"

"Ms. Vermillion, I know you said you'd open everyone's gifts on Christmas, but can you pleeeeaasse open mine now?" Natsu begged clasping his hands together.

"Since you asked so nicely, sure." She answered with a giggle.

"YES!" Natsu yelled and then rummaged through his bag to pull it out and handed it to her.

Mavis slowly opened the envelope and read the card before paying attention to the present inside.

"That's a really sweet card." She absent-mindedly commented before looking at the present. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked with her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Zeref and I bought you a gift card to the Dragon Gladiators, because he said it would be better instead of getting you a set ticket with a date and time…or something like that."

"Thank you very much you two. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, um, there's enough on there for two tickets, in case a friend wants to join you. And it will never expire, or so I was told." Zeref added. "But we should be heading home. We have some major decorating to do before Santa comes."

"Oh yeah! Our tree!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he put on his jacket. "Come on Zeref! We need to get home!" He added and then started to run out the door. "Merry Christmas Ms. Vermillion!" He yelled as he went down the hall causing Zeref and his teacher to chuckle.

"Have a great holiday, Ms. Vermillion. And a great new year." Zeref said and then hurried after him.

Mavis was left in her classroom alone, again, and she stared at the card and the gift.

"I wish he just bought me a ticket. I wouldn't care if I went with them." She said out loud as there was a knock on the door. "Come in Ms. Porlyusica." Mavis greeted with a smile.

"Is all of your class gone?"

"Yes. Natsu was the last to leave."

"Okay, well, you can go if you want. Most of the school is gone too, except for those kids whose parents didn't come today."

"Sure. It'll be a little while. I have all of that to take care of." Mavis said as she pointed to her desk.

"That's fine. Have a great holiday, Mavis, and have a Happy New Year!" Ms. Porlyusica said as she left an envelope on Mavis's desk and then headed out the door.

Mavis smiled as she started to organize the gifts and then frowned.

"Maybe I should have asked Mr. Dragneel to help me get these to my car." She stated out loud again as she scrunched her nose.

Instead, she called down to the janitor again to see if he had a box or two that would make her trip easier. He did and he brought it immediately and took care of the final cleaning as she packed everything up.

It took her a few trips, but she was successful in bringing everything out to her car, leftover food included. She'd have a decent Christmas with sugar, at least. She giggled at that as she started the car she rarely used to get home.

Once home, she brought everything in and put the food in the kitchen and then away before opting to bring in all of the gifts from her students, which varied in sizes. That was a first for her. Usually it was just gift cards to her favorite coffee shop, or to a department store. She then placed the gift from Natsu, which was now opened, sitting on one of the tree limbs and organized the other gifts under the tree for Christmas morning and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N (2): So for to make sure what happened last week when I was sick won't happen again, I am now a chapter ahead. As I said at the beginning of this story in the first A/N, I have already written chapter ten. I finished it while at work on Tuesday. I am still wondering if I am doing Mavis justice, but I am encouraged by all of your kind words.**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts (small lists this week):**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: Kyoufu, Kitsune Diachi, foxydame, Willow-Bane, 02lw02, Snavej, and Tigress.**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: Kyoufu, Kitsune Diachi, 02lw02, and Tigress.**

 **To Yaafi: I somehow never received an email notification from when you followed and favorited my story, so I want to thank you here. I should have added you on the last chapter.**

 **And for the reviews:**

 **Ladyfire-Azula: I almost forgot about FT Zero myself until I kept seeing screenshots and gifs on tumblr. I watched it and it gave me a bit of a kick/inspiration to write this story some more. =) I appreciate your words of encouragement too. Thank you.**

 **Gol D Aiko: Thank you for your review. I am glad you are sticking by with this and always letting me know if you liked it or not. I hope this one is to your liking as well.**

 **S-ifr: Don't worry about the message. I am not too concerned with it. School is more important. I have been there and done that and boy did I hate it. I am glad I am done. Maybe next date I'll have that happen (the fainting). I don't know. I haven't written that part yet.**

 **darkhuntressxir: I am glad you like Zeira. I was debating on how I should write her in this whole thing. And now that I am writing her more, I am making her act like Mira (a shipper).**

 **foxydame: Why does that review show up as under chapter one? Did you forget to scroll to chapter 8? I am glad you liked it.**

 **And here's a new one: I was going through all of my email notifications from when people favorite or follow...I have 'missing' emails and 'missing' followers/favorites...**

 **The screennames are AWOL from the followers: melon-slice, UrbanFreeKid, Etherious Skion Skywing, Sara2o2, the demongrimm, and cryinthedarkness.**

 **And the following are AWOL from those who had added me as a favorite: KaitoxAoko Forever, Etherious Skion Skywing, Sara2o2, and UnicornsThatGamble.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

 **A/N (1): Still going with Mavis's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Ten*******************

Mavis was on a Skype chat with Zeira, of course, and Zeira was laughing hysterically.

"Come on, Zeira. It's not that funny!"

" _Yes, it is. He walked into a doorframe no thanks to his brother_."

"No. Natsu didn't – oh my god. He did." Mavis said realizing Zeira was right. "It was right after Natsu invited me over and said they could make room for one more."

" _Apparently Natsu likes to embarrass the older bro. That's awesome. I have never met the kid, but I love him_."

Mavis rolled her eyes and the two continued to chat.

Valentine's Day was horrible for Mavis. She hated the holiday since she had no boyfriend, but loved it because of all the love her students gave her, even if they didn't quite understand the holiday completely. The following month was nice too, especially since the end of it brought spring break and that meant she'd be traveling to Tenrou Island to see Zeira and spend a whole week with her.

On the last day of school for that month, the Friday before Easter, Mavis headed to Hargeon to meet up with Zeira on her family's private boat to head to Tenrou.

"MAVIS!" Zeira yelled once she saw her short blond haired friend.

"ZEIRA!" Mavis yelled in turn and ran over to her and hugged her. "I am so glad to see you!" She added with a giggle.

"You're going to have so much fun. I have a lot planned for us."

"Um, okay?"

"Relax. Most of it requires us on the beach and just hanging out. There are the ruins which we need to see because you're a history buff and all that."

"You know me so well."

"Damn straight. Come on. We have a small walk before we arrive at the newly renovated hotel." Zeira stated as she grabbed Mavis's larger bag.

"How long did that take?"

"A few months. We closed off access to the island to everyone except the workers. And they got their job done in record time."

The two continued to discuss their plans as the made the mile and a half walk to the hotel before Zeira grabbed the keys to Mavis's room and headed up with her.

"I hope you don't mind. I made my dad give me this room for you, and forced him to agree to let me stay here with you while you are visiting."

"Do you have off all week?"

"Yup! Made him agree to that too." Zeira said with a smile. "Everything you need is here. The Red Lizard Inn's staff is at your disposal and beck and call. No expense will be spared to make you happy!" She added joking around.

"But there's a kitchen here?"

"Yes, that's new to most of the suites. Some people like to still cook their own meals while on vacation, but that's geared to cater those who are here for an extended time."

"I love this room." Mavis said as she inspected the nooks and crannies. "What an awesome view too."

"Only the best for my best friend." Zeira said and then got quiet. "Although I was wondering if you'd mind headed to Hargeon for a day or two."

"That's fine." Mavis answered smiling. "I saw a couple of shops there as I passed in the car that I want to go back to."

"Cool! I'll let you get settled. I am going to make sure that my dad knows you have arrived and it is now "leave Zeira alone" time." Zeira replied and then skipped out the door.

Two hours later the girls were heading down to the attached restaurant for dinner. They were seated immediately, much to Mavis's enjoyment.

"So, what else is going on in the world of Mavis?"

"The 'world of Mavis'?" She retorted with a laugh. "Not much. I can't believe in two months will mark the end of my fifth year teaching, and all at Magnolia Elementary no less."

"Are you going to throw yourself a party?"

"Funny. But I might crack open a bottle of wine to mark the occasion." Mavis answered with a smile. "Oh, hey, why don't you come to Magnolia the week after school ends? I can use some company, and then I can show you around."

"I'll think about it and let you know. It all depends if my father minds me taking off."

"Ask him. Or better yet, introduce me to him tomorrow and I'll ask my last day here. You know no one can resist my puppy dog face."

Zeira choked on the gulp of water she had just begun to swallow and continued to laugh afterwards.

"That's great! I might just do that."

"Good. Now that we've cleared that up, I have so much I can show you while you're visiting."

"Settle down there. When it becomes official that I am coming, then that is when we can discuss your master guided tour plan."

"Fine."

"Anything else going on? Maybe with Zeref?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because all you do is talk to me about him. You are infatuated with the man."

Mavis rubbed her temple before even considering to respond to her friend, so instead of answering, she grunted and then changed the topic.

"Since I have a kitchen, I want to cook something for us for dinner this week. It's a new recipe."

"Yay! A Mavis home cooked meal! I've always loved your cooking!"

Mavis giggled. If there was one thing Mavis could do well besides arts and crafts, it was cooking and baking. Everyone who had ever had any of her meals always praised her and Mavis loved that her food made people happy.

"I am glad to hear that. I'll just need a market to get everything from and we're good."

"There's a very small one in the village on the island. Basic necessities, but they still have high quality stuff. And what you can't find in there, you can ask me and I'll get it from the kitchen in the room service department."

After all of the items were purchased for the meal that Mavis wanted to make her friend, the two sat in their room and chatted while she cooked. Zeira sat at the table and watched as she friend buzzed around the room.

"Hey, can I change my photo in your contacts to one of the ones we took today?" Zeira asked after eyeing Mavis's cell phone on the table.

"Sure."

"You know you really should lock your phone." Zeira joked as she went through the photos to pick out which one she liked best.

After figuring it out, she went to Mavis's phone app and to her name to edit the photo. She stopped when she noticed that her name was right above Zeref's and grinned. Zeira then changed her contact photo and then secretly went into Zeref's contact information and copied it. She quickly put the phone down once she saw that Mavis was about to turn around.

It wasn't until later when Mavis was going through closing apps in her phone when she noticed Zeref's contact page was up. Not thinking anything suspicious at the time, she absentmindedly closed it out and plugged it in to charge.

Two days later the girls agreed to make that their day to head to the mainland. They boarded the private boat that Zeira reserved early and crossed the water quickly and docked it in her spot. The two walked around and hit the shops as well as walked into a little restaurant called 8 Island for lunch.

"What now? We have the whole afternoon to spend here. I think we've hit everywhere."

"Well, we could see about a room at that inn and hang here tonight. I am in no rush to head back to Tenrou today." Zeira said as Mavis stopped walking. "What do you see?"

Mavis was looking at a mini billboard.

"There's a Dragon Gladiators here?"

"Yeah, it just opened two weeks ago I think. The one in Crocus is really popular."

"Can we go?"

"You…want to go to-"

"YES! Come on! Let's see about the room and then head there for tonight."

Zeira went wide-eyed, but reluctantly agreed. Mavis was really animated when it came to certain things, and finding out that she wanted to go to this dinner theater type thing shocked her, but not completely.

The two were able to book a room, drop off their belongings and then headed back out in the direction of the Dragon Gladiators arena.

"These tickets are expensive, Mavis." Zeira stated now unsure about the whole idea.

"It's okay. My treat! I've been waiting to use this." The petite blonde stated as she pulled out the gift card.

"Where in the world did – oh, nevermind." Zeira said as she rolled her eyes.

Once their tickets were paid for, the two friends headed inside and made their way to their seats. Mavis was as happy as a kid in a candy shop, and Zeira was happy for her friend.

"I feel weird being here without a kid."

"Don't be. Zeref and Natsu said when they went there were plenty of adults there without kids."

"Zeref huh?" Zeira teased.

"Shut up." Mavis said with a pout. "It's starting."

Two and half hours later the show was over and the girls were laughing as they came out of the venue.

"That was awesome. I am glad you made me go."

"I am too."

"You must tell Zeref thanks for me and that I had fun."

"I will." Mavis said with a smile. "Believe me, I will." She added with a bit more affirmativeness to her reply.

Mavis reluctantly, and excitedly, went back to work when school reopened and waited patiently to hear about where all of her students went, if anywhere. And her class was a bit on the rowdy side too, but that was expected.

"Good morning Ms. Vermillion!" Lucy greeted as she walked through the door and headed to the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy." Mavis greeted. "What's up?"

"I have something for you in my bookbag." She said with a grin as she started to rummage through her bag and pulled out a box. "I wrapped this myself." Lucy added as she handed her teacher the present.

Mavis smiled as she took it from her.

"Want me to open it now?"

"Please." Lucy half-begged with a large smile.

"Sure, but who's the gift bag for?"

"Mr. Dragneel. I didn't see him outside this morning." The little girl said with a pout.

Mavis smiled again as she started to carefully unwrap the gift.

"What beautiful paper. Is it handmade?"

"Yes. By me." Lucy proudly answered.

Mavis continued to open it and revealed a bracelet with fairies on it with a matching necklace made out of silver and paua shells.

"Oh, how pretty! Thank you Lucy!" Mavis said and then pulled her into a quick hug. "We'll be discussing what we did on vacation in a little bit."

"Awesome! I brought something small for everyone."

"As did I, but don't tell anyone." Mavis replied with her index finger over her own lips.

Once everyone was in their seats with items out and ready for class, she started and went through the class basics before they had to go down to their special for the day. Once they were back, they quickly talked about what they did on their vacation and any gifts were handed out before the lunch line-up bell rang.

Before they knew it, their first day back from break was over and they were all heading home. Mavis glanced at the coat hooks and noticed the gift bag Lucy had brought for Zeref was still there so she ran down the hallway with it and caught Lucy and Natsu walking together slowly.

"Lucy! You forgot something!"

Lucy and Natsu stopped and turned around to see their teacher approaching them.

"OH! That would have been bad!" Lucy agreed as Mavis handed her the bag. "Thank you Ms. Vermillion."

With the bag returned Mavis headed back to her classroom and cleaned up until it was time for her to go home. As she was walking out the door, her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Zeira!"

" _Hey you! So how are things? Glad to be back_?" Zeira asked, a bit on the devilish side.

"Yes and no. I wished I stayed longer. A lot of my students went to some fun sounding places. Ever hear of Fantasy Island?"

" _Oh, yeah! That place is awesome. It's a tropical island with a gigantic hotel and waterpark. Why? Who went there?"_

"The Heartfilias with Lucy. She had a blast. And she bought me a fairy bracelet and necklace set made with those paua shells I like."

" _Awesome! What did your future boyfriend do_?"

"Fu..ture…boy..friend?" Mavis repeated causing her friend to cackle on the other end. Zeira - you are nuts!"

" _Yes, but you love me_!"

Mavis rolled her eyes as she crossed the street.

"Sadly, that's true."

" _Hey!_ "

Now it was Mavis's turn to laugh at her friend's expense. She secretly wondered now why Zeira was acting so strangely. It was usually Mavis who would call her on her walk home from work. Not the other way around. She then decided to email Zeref again once she got home to cover herself and then relax. And that is exactly what she did.

She had a month and a half left of the school year, and she knew it was either going to go really fast or really slow. In a way she hoped for the latter so that she could enjoy it, but there was so much to do with the spring concert coming up, as well as the end of the year parties, that she had her weekly "to-do" lists memorized.

After the play, in which her kids performed a stage rendition of "Three Billy Goats Gruff," many of them went home for the evening. Mavis stayed to help with the other classes.

One month later, and everything was crazy. There were only a few weeks left of school and so each class was preparing for the end of the year parties, which now was made into one gigantic barbecue social. Each class was responsible to raise enough money for their own class for the caterer. They were each also assigned a party supply that they would need enough for the entire school, whether it be plates, napkins, drinks, and whatever else they could come up with.

Mavis's classroom was responsible for plates and water, and once money was pooled for that, Ms. Heartfilia offered to run to a local bulk store and pick them up, volunteering her husband and Zeref to help her.

Two weeks later, on the Saturday after the last day of school, the school held its barbecue social at a local park. Everyone who went to the school attended, much to Ms. Porlyusica's delight. During the party, she gathered everyone's attention and had Ms. Vermillion join her in front of anyone.

"Now, as many of us know, the end of this school year marks the end of the fifth year that our dear Ms. Vermillion has been an official teacher with us." The principal started singling Mavis out. "And in celebration of that, the parents of her class this year got together and made something to mark the occasion."

Mavis saw Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia and Zeref approach with a gigantic tube, along with the class. Zeref held one side to the right of her while Mr. Heartfilia waited for the approving nod from the principal before starting to walk in the other direction. Mavis watched as the tube unrolled and showed the hard work that her kids put into it.

"Not only is it from this year's class, Ms. Vermillion, but it's from your previous classes as well." Mrs. Heartfilia commented.

Mavis's eyes started to water as she focused on the pictures and artwork that adorned the deep purple background. She inspected it and soon everyone was approaching to see what it was.

"Do you like it, Ms. Vermillion?" A girl with short white hair asked as she approached with two older kids with the same colored hair.

"Like it? I love it, Lisanna." Mavis answered.

Not too long after the present was rolled up again by Zeref and Mr. Heartfilia and then brought over to her car. Then an hour later, the party started to dissipate and clean up began. Mavis ran around cleaning up all sorts of things, but was eventually approached by someone as she started to clean off a table.

"Ms. Vermillion, do you have a minute?"

She looked up to see who was asking her and went wide-eyed for a millisecond before answering.

"Oh, sure, Mr. Dragneel." She replied with a smile. "What's up?" She asked as she placed the plates she had in her hands in the large garbage can by her.

"Well," He started as he scratched his head. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me?" Zeref slowly asked as he watched her reaction with curiosity.

" **I'm dead**." She thought to herself as she did not reply or move.

She could see Zeref in front of her, but did not believe it. Did he really just ask her out? She was still processing it all when he was suddenly waving his hand in front of her line of sight, which snapped her out of the trance she was in.

"S-sorry." She finally spoke softly. She paused while looking at his soft expression. "I would love to."

"Good." He replied. "How does next Saturday night work for you?"

"I-It's fine." She stammered. Mavis then realized the timing. "Actually, Zeira's coming in on Thursday so you'll get to meet her." She added with a smile. "And since we'll now be going on a date, please call me Mavis."

"Well, then," He started and then cleared his throat, "You can call me Zeref."

After a few more moments of chatting, everyone eventually departed ways and as soon as Mavis was in her car she held onto the steering wheel and screamed. She then pulled out her phone and dialed Zeira. She didn't even let Zeira say hi before she rambled off.

"Oh my god Zeira he asked me out. I have a week! What should I wear? And how should I do my hair? I don't know what he has planned, but oh my god I am so nervous!" Mavis said all in one breath, barely breathing as she was about to continue.

" _MAVIS VERMILLION CALM THE HECK DOWN_!" Zeira yelled. " _Breathe_." Zeira ordered and then waited a few seconds as she could hear her friend panting. " _You okay now_?"

"Yes. Sorry. I was a little excited."

" _A little? Honey, more like a lot_." Zeira joked and then started to talk with her about it and the plans for when she came to Magnolia in a few days.

* * *

 **A/N (2): I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I really should be getting ready for work...darn winter means I must blowdry my hair. I hate doing that. It may be one more chapter from Mavis's POV and then back to Zeref's...**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts (small lists this week):**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: meowinkillerkookie, AcnologiaPrime, SingingAngel327, Epicocity, AlexTheWriter, and yahairagarciaforever.**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: meowinkillerkookie, RampageBlast, and tobimadaraisawsome666.**

 **And for the reviews:**

 **S-ifr: What time zone are you in? I am in EST (New York) and I try to post as I am getting ready for work between 4 and 5am. I am so happy you try to stay awake for it though. But, it will be posted at one point on Thursdays. And that is kind of funny about the cliffhanger feel.**

 **darkhuntressxir: Thank you for the review. =)**

 **KawaiiRaeFics: Thank you. I am trying to keep this interesting.**

 **AcnologiaPrime: Thank you ever so much! I am glad you are enjoying this story.**

 **Gol D Aiko: I am always happy to hear you liked the chapter. If you have any ideas for a second date let me know. =)**

 **Epicocity: THANK YOU SO MUCH! What you said means a lot to me. Okay, so in my town, the elementary school is kindergarten to sixth grade, which is how I am having it portrayed in the story. (You write what you know, right?) I know some have elementary schools being third to fifth or sixth grades, and a primary school that's kindergarten to second grade. A lot of the schools right by me are set up the way my town is, but then if you go a county up, it's different with middle school/junior high school having sixth through eighth. It all depends on the district. Does that clear it up?**

 **Miya (guest): I didn't mean to make you think I was purposely doing that. It was supposed to be a family costume theme with the Zodiac signs...oops! And I believe the ship name is Lories...but anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **foxydame: Mistakes happen. I am glad you are enjoying this still.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

 **A/N (1): Last one solely with Mavis's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Eleven*******************

Later that evening, as Mavis was about to put in a new DVD to continue her Disney Fairies marathon, her cell phone rang. And since she already programmed Zeref's number in with a picture, his face popped up and she almost died. She was not expecting him to call so soon,

"Hello? _"_ Mavis said after putting the phone to her ear.

" _Hi Mavis. It's Zeref_."

" **Obviously**." She thought quickly to herself as she answered him. "Yeah, caller ID is a wonderful thing." Mavis teased. "What's up?"

" _Oh not much. I was just wondering about next week_."

"What about it?"

" _I was thinking dinner and a movie. I know where I am taking you for dinner. I just wasn't sure what movie you would want to see that's either out now or coming out on Friday."_

Mavis smiled at the typical date night he thought of. She then thought about Natsu and scratched her head.

"Oh, um, will Natsu be joining us?"

" _I wasn't planning on bringing him. Why? Did you want him to come_?" Zeref asked sounding shocked.

"Up to you, but, I think I am going to go surprise Zeira and see Finding Dory with her, so maybe Independence Day Two?"

" _You really want to see an action movie_?"

"Hey now! Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't enjoy action movies." Mavis replied causing him to laugh.

" _I know. I am sorry_." He said and then paused as he looked over Natsu who was now stirring. " _Okay, so Independence Day Two it is."_

Mavis silently squealed and moved excitedly in her seat as she spoke with him.

"What time should I expect you to come get me?"

" _Can I let you know by Thursday? Even I am not sure right now_."

"Sure thing. Talk to you soon!"

Wednesday night, while talking with Zeira on the phone, Mavis was rummaging through her closet and pulling out certain dresses and other clothes that she would have Zeira look at the following morning after Mavis got her from Hargeon.

" _Relax Mavis._ "

"I know. I am just too excited. I will be leaving early tomorrow, but when will you get into Hargeon?"

" _I think the boat I am taking leaves Tenrou at half past seven. I should get into Hargeon at nine o'clock. Unless you want me to take the half past six one and get there at eight?_ "

"Hmm…would you mind taking the earlier one?"

" _Not at all. I'll let the captain know once I get off the phone with you_."

"Cool beans!" Mavis replied enthusiastically causing Zeira to giggle. "What?"

" _I haven't heard that phrase in so long. I can't believe you just said it._ "

"Oh, yeah, I haven't said it in a long time myself. I don't know why I just did."

More laughing and giggling ensued as the two discussed the plans.

"Oh, well, I guess I should call it a night."

" _Yeah, we both should. I will see you at eight!_ " Zeira said and then added a quick goodbye before hanging up.

In the morning, Mavis woke up at five to do some quick last minute cleaning and then proceeded to get ready to head to Hargeon. The benefit of waking up so early was that she could get a lot done before hitting the road, and the road wasn't that busy at that time in the morning.

Once in Hargeon, Mavis found a parking spot near the port and then proceeded to a small coffee shop and grabbed a small tea and a blueberry muffin for both her and her friend, but ate hers as she waited for Zeira's boat to come in at a table by the assigned dock for the Tenrou Island Ferry.

 _ **MV: I am waiting at the dock.**_

It took a little while before she got a reply, and she blamed it on the fact that Zeira was in the middle of the water.

 _ **ZA: Okay! I can't wait!**_

Mavis smiled as she saw the ship coming in and getter bigger and bigger with each passing moment. She finished her tea and muffin just as the ferry was lining up with the dock. She walked over to the pedestrian walkway gate and waited right next to it grinning from ear to ear.

"MAVIS!" Zeira yelled as she came up the boards.

"ZEIRA!" Mavis yelled back with a giggle.

After a quick hug, Mavis took two of Zeira's bags and handed her the muffin she bought her.

"Oh! Thank you! I am starving!" Zeira replied as she opened it and smiled. "Would you believe they forgot about breakfast service on the ferry? There was no food whatsoever."

"I am assuming your father has been informed?" Mavis teased.

"Damn straight!" Zeira replied with a giggle.

The drive back to Magnolia was quick, at least in Mavis's point of view. Zeira marveled at all of the quaint old houses and the cobblestone side streets.

"So, what did you decide to wear Saturday?"

"I still don't know. I have a few choices picked out that I want your opinions on."

"Okay." Zeira said with a shrug.

They unloaded the car and Zeira got a quick look at the five outfits Mavis put together the previous night.

"Aren't these all what you would normally wear to work?"

"Yes, see, and that is my problem." Mavis said causing Zeira to look at her puzzled. "I want make a really good first date impression and my clothes…well...they aren't date worthy outfits. These are the best that I have that I can get away with wearing at night in the summer."

Zeira scrunched her nose as she made herself look closer at each outfit.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're right."

"UGH!" Mavis groaned as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"We could always go shopping." Zeira suggested causing Mavis to turn her head towards her friend.

Mavis then slowly started to smile.

"I love you! Let's go!" She said as she quickly sat up and ran out the door.

Zeira followed laughing.

"Somehow I knew that's what you wanted to do."

On the car ride to the new dress shop that just opened, Zeira was busy with her nose in her phone, but Mavis didn't mind. She was the one driving so she had to concentrate so she wouldn't miss the turn.

"Ever been here before?" Zeira asked as the two walked into the store.

"Nope. It just opened recently and I wanted to check it out."

"This place is packed!"

"Yeah, so you know my size. Shall we split up?"

"If that's what you want, sure."

The two split up and found a variety of dresses that interested Mavis, but it was hard to find her size where she wasn't swimming in the length.

"THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! I HATE BEING SHORT!"

Zeira giggled before handing her another pink dress to put on.

"I can always shorten one later or tomorrow if you really love one. You know how handy I am with clothes."

"I know. I just don't want you to break out my sewing machine on your vacation." Mavis replied.

Zeira heard the zipper seal and expected Mavis to come out right away, but she didn't.

"You, uh, okay in there?"

"Yeah." Mavis said softly and then slowly opened the door. "What do you think?"

Zeira let her walk to the tri-sided mirror as she looked at the dress on her friend.

"The dress fits perfectly. It looks great on you!"

"But the length - "

"Can be fixed. It's not too long, although it may feel like it." Zeira replied and then grinned. "I'll be right back."

Mavis stood there waiting in front of the mirror as the store clerk came in and smiled.

"That looks so pretty on you." The woman stated. "And your friend went over to the shoes."

"Oh no!" Mavis said slightly mortified.

Zeira came back in holding three boxes of shoes.

"You need to add a bit of height, and these aren't too bad to walk in."

"I don't do heels."

"I know. You'd prefer to be barefoot, but not for this date. Try these on first."

Mavis reluctantly took the white shoes from her friend and slipped them on.

"What in the world?"

"Memory foam insoles." Zeira replied with a grin. "Better than just the plain old normal heels."

"These feel weird, but a good weird."

"Yes, and it makes you a little taller and the dress isn't bunched up on the floor. I will still need to bring it up a little, but I can work with those shoes."

Mavis smiled as she went to the other shoes in the boxes, eventually settling on a pair of spaghetti straps.

"See, those aren't so bad."

The petite blonde rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I love this dress! This will be perfect."

By the time that Saturday rolled around, Zeira had already taken off about four inches from the dress that Mavis purchased. They made sure that it was pressed nicely before heading out for the mid-morning for some errands and then a small lunch.

"How long do you think it will take to do my hair?"

"How do you want it?" Zeira retorted. "There's a lot I can do with it."

Mavis thought about it before answering.

"Well, maybe we can swing by a convenience store for a magazine or two before getting our nails done. I can get some ideas from there."

"We could." Her friend agreed. "Or I could surprise you." She added as they walked into a nail salon.

About an hour later, the girls left the salon, with freshly new painted nails and headed back to Mavis's house. She logged online and started to search before Zeira came in and started to separate the long blonde hair.

"I have an idea." Zeira started as Mavis gave her a worried look. "You can play online while I do this."

"So I don't see?"

"Yes."

"Just don't give me the 'Beast' hairdo with all of those ribbons."

Zeira was quiet for a moment before she got the joke, and to prove she did, she tapped Mavis on her head with the brush.

About an hour later Zeira was finished. She had successfully styled a combination braid and ponytail in her friend's hair making her look like a Greek goddess. She gave Mavis the go ahead to go and look in her vanity's mirror.

"Too much?" Zeira asked worried.

"Not at all! I love it!" Mavis exclaimed as she kept turning her head from left to right.

She then grabbed her handheld mirror and put it up to see the back.

"Aren't you glad I had that idea?"

"Of course! He'll be here in about an hour, so do you think my make-up will take that long?"

"No." Zeira said shaking her head. "Maybe twenty minutes, so you'll have enough time to change."

"Which should I do first?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, well, I am going to change then. I'll be right out." She said as she grabbed her dress.

As soon as she came out, Zeira got to working on her makeup.

Once that was completed, Mavis turned her attention to the heels she had to put on. She struggled with the right foot, but was eventually able to put them on. However, the left's strap broke as she put it through the clasp.

"SHIT!"

"What happened?" Zeira asked confused and then saw. "Oh crap! Do you have another pair of heels you can wear?"

"Yeah, somewhere." Mavis said as she pulled the right shoe off. "Can you hang downstairs and keep him company while I try to find different ones?"

"Sure."

Zeira left Mavis upstairs while she headed downstairs, closing the squeaky bedroom door as she left. As soon as she was downstairs she kept an eye on the outside while she propped herself on the chair by the bay window.

Meanwhile upstairs Mavis was rummaging through her closet in search of her older pair of white heels that she bought for her high school graduation.

"Ah! Found them!"

She quickly put them on, and as she did so, she heard Zeira call up that Zeref had arrived. Mavis took one last look at herself in the mirror before opening her bedroom door and carefully went down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Zeref. I, uh, kind of broke the strap on one of my shoes." She said embarrassed. "So I had to find another pair."

"It's fine." Zeref started. "These are for you."

Mavis smiled as she took them from him.

"Thank you." She said and then took a deep breath inhaling the aroma.

She then stuck her hand out towards her friend and Zeira grabbed them with a smile and went into the kitchen to find a vase to put them in.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I guess we should." He answered.

Zeref walked her out the door to his car. Mavis walked in silence with him not knowing what to say.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

Mavis smiled.

"Thank you. You look pretty damn good yourself."

Zeref smiled in return as he opened the car door for her and then headed off to the restaurant.

"Oh! I love this place!" Mavis exclaimed as she realized where she was. "Awesome food!" She added and then her expression changed.

"You okay?"

"I feel a bit…overdressed." She admitted causing him to take another glance at her dress.

He shrugged as he parked the car and then got out before helping her out.

Once inside, the couple was seated and the waiter took their drink order. About an hour later, after they had finished their dessert, he assisted her out of the chair she was in and headed out to the car. He then drove the ten minutes to the movie theater. Luckily he had prepaid for the tickets and all he had to do was hand it to the ticket-taker to be scanned.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked as the two looked at the available seats.

"How about way at the top. It's actually open up there and we'd be dead center." Mavis suggested.

"Okay."

So, the two climbed the stairs in the stadium seat-like theater, and he placed his jacket down on a chair next to her.

"What would you like? Soda? Popcorn?"

"Both, but a Sprite please, and a box of Buncha Crunch, please." She said as she started to go into her wallet.

He was already on his way down the stairs before she was able to give him the cash.

Ten minutes later, he was back with a large tub of popcorn, two sodas and two boxes of candy.

"Thanks, but I would have paid- "

"No need. I am treating for the entire night."

"That's not fair."

"I was raised right. I don't go 'Dutch' or whatever it's called. One of the things my dad told me – never let the lady pay. Ever." Zeref responded as held out her box of candy.

Mavis raised her eyebrow at him before smiling. She took the box of Buncha Crunch from him and stuck it in her purse to be consumed later and then took her soda and stuck it in the cup holder.

After the movie, she helped bring the garbage down the stairs to the garbage can before the two headed back outside to his car. The ride home they discussed the movie and the trailers with a lot of enthusiasm. He parked in front of her house and helped her out. On the walk up, she surprised herself, and possibly him, by grabbing his hand. He kept the semi-loose grip he had on her as the got up to her door.

"So, I guess this is goodnight." She said with a smile. "I had a lot of fun, Zeref."

"Good, I am glad. I did too. Maybe we can do this again?"

" **YES!** " She screamed inside but answered, "I'd like that" softly. " **Kiss me. Please just kiss me.** " Mavis thought to herself, but nothing came of it.

The said another goodbye before she opened her door and was attacked by Zeira for information on the date.

* * *

 **A/N (2): This is the last one in this part that just has Mavis's POV. Next chapter (which is also completed by the way) will be split in between Mavis first and then Zeref. On my computer it turned out to be just over 8 pages, so maybe 8.25 total. The good news is that I finished my other story on my computer (Waterfall Eclipse), but may have inadvertently started another one. Plus, I wanted to start a NEW Fairy Tail western this week, so that's my new project while I work on this story.**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts (small lists this week):**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: Prower134, storm-mataya (hyphens because this site is weird with periods), JaydexBright, RampageBlast, StygianShadow, and ahyeon.**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: Prower134, storm-mataya (see note above), FlamingGinger06, JaydexBright, StygianShadow, and ahyeon.**

 **And for the reviews:**

 **Acnologia Prime: Thank you! I appreciate the words of encouragement.**

 **S-ifr: I am slightly evil in the sense that yes, I do like to torture people, but most of the time I do it unintentionally. I am happy you keep coming back for the cliffhangers though - have I mentioned that before? And 6 to 8 hours seems about right for the time difference, so it's not too bad.**

 **Gol D Aiko: Thank you for your ideas for the next date. I will keep them in mind. I might save the trip to Tenrou Island for later. After all, this was only their first date so that might seem rushed. And of course I will be having Natsu in mind to cause some sort of entertainment. **

**foxydame: So what did you think of this chapter?**

 **Epicocity: Thank you for your awesome review. I am happy to hear you like how I am writing Zeira, and little side friendship I have with Natsu and Lucy going on.**

 **darkhuntressxir: Sorry for not really diving into the first date as much as you probably would have liked. I am working on the second date (ideas and such) right now, so I am hoping it will be better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

 ** _A/N: Half with Mavis's POV, the other half with Zeref's POV._**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Twelve*******************

Mavis quietly screamed when Zeira literally tackled her inside the house.

"Zeira!"

"Sorry." Zeira apologized laughing. "So, how was the date? Spill. The. Beans." She added quickly.

Mavis smiled and then started to go up the stairs.

"Let me change into my pajamas first. Then I will come right back down."

Zeira reluctantly agreed and allowed her to change. While she waited, she prepped two cups of tea and put some cookies on a plate.

Mavis came down a few minutes later all ready for bed and sat down on the couch next to her friend.

"So?" Zeira said with a mouthful of cookie still inside.

"It was really nice. He took me to 8 Island for dinner, and I felt seriously over dressed for that place. He ordered the spaghetti and meatballs." She answered pulling a blanket over her. "And I had the cheeseburger with the grilled pineapple on it." Mavis answered with a smile. "I kind of fell in love with that one when we went in Hargeon. And we both ordered the fruit tart, and whoever makes it at this one, made it a lot better."

"Oh? Don't let 'our' waitress from the other one know that."

"I won't. And you don't let her know either." Mavis teased. "Anyway, after that we went to the movies and saw Independence Day Two, like I told you he agreed to take me to. That was a great movie by the way. There was this one time - "

"Stop!" Zeira said cutting her off and her hands in the air and palms facing Mavis. "I don't want to hear it! Don't be a spoiler!"

Mavis giggled before continuing on.

"Then he drove me home, but I think he took a longer way." Mavis added to her original story.

"Either to avoid traffic or to spend more time with you." Zeira noted out loud.

"Maybe. In any case, I had a lot of fun." She said and then got quiet. "I just wish he-nevermind."

"Nah-ah. You just wish he what?" Zeira pushed curiosity getting the better of her.

"I wish that he would have kissed me." She finished her previous thought embarrassed. "Or is that too soon?"

Zeira chuckled.

"You really wanted him to kiss you?" A slightly shocked Zeira asked.

"Yes." The blonde admitted. "Am I a horrible person for wanting that?"

"Not at all." Came her friend's answer. "Some people do kiss on the first date, Mavis, but it's okay if you don't. You don't seem to be one to fit into that category."

"If you say so."

"Count this date as a tester. If you have more, maybe on your next date or the one following he'll kiss you. Don't rush it. When the right time comes, you'll both know."

"True." Mavis agreed.

"If he were to ask you, where would you want him to take you next time?"

"I hadn't really thought of it, actually." She answered and then paused. "There are so many cute restaurants that are out of the way, but private, here in town. So, I guess any one of them." Zeira smiled. "So what did you do while I was out?"

"Not much. I mean, I watched Finding Nemo and Beauty and the Beast."

"Ransacked my DVDs, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am." Zeira said proudly. "Nothing was on TV that I wanted to watch. And those two movies killed some time while you were gone. I was about to put in Hercules, actually."

Mavis smiled, and then got a devilish aura about her.

"Honey, I think you mean 'Hunkules'."

Zeria gave her a double take before cracking up at Mavis's reference to the movie.

"Where are my flowers?" Mavis asked quickly changing the topic.

"The ones Zeref gave you?" Mavis nodded. "In the kitchen still in the vase I found."

"You gave them water right?" Mavis asked as she looked towards the kitchen.

"No, Mavis. I am a complete idiot and put them in a vase waterless."

Mavis snapped her head back over in her friend's direction.

"Ha. Ha." She calmly responded causing Zeira to burst out laughing.

"So, do you think Zeref has any cute friends?"

"I have no idea. Next time you see him, ask him. Although I don't know why since you'll be going back to Tenrou a week from tomorrow. And wouldn't that be cruel to his friend?"

"Maybe, but I was just curious." The brunette replied. "Plus, I need to find a reason to not go back to Tenrou. Sure, I love it there, but I am getting tired of it. There's only so much I can do before I am bored out of my mind in my free time."

Mavis smiled as she continued to sip her tea and then yawned.

"I think I am going to call it a night."

"Yeah, me too." Zeira agreed as she started to stand up. "Come on. I'll help you get your hair out.

In the morning, Mavis brought the flowers into her living room and placed them on a table by the bay window before starting her normal Saturday morning cleaning routine. She knew Zeira did not go to bed right away the night before because she heard her friend's fingers softly tapping away at the laptop's keyboard. Either Zeira was doing something related to the Red Lizard Inn or having fun surfing the internet.

An hour later a sleepy and groggy Zeira came down the staires and looked at Mavis.

"Mavis. What in the world are you doing? It's Sunday."

"Sorry if I woke you, but this is my normal cleaning day." Mavis replied after turning off the vacuum. "I have coffee made in the kitchen all ready for your consumption."

Zeira's eyes lit up and she made her way past Mavis to grab the cup of coffee. She came back in and sat down at the table.

"They really are nice flowers."

"Yes, they are." Mavis agreed. "So what did you want to do today?"

"Oh, well, speaking of flowers, I was looking online. Can we go to the Magnolia Botanical Gardens, or are they too far away?"

"They aren't that far. It's about a thirty-minute drive outside of town. I don't mind going there." Mavis replied. "As soon as you're dressed and ready, and I change out of my cleaning attire, we can go."

"Awesome! Just let me finish my coffee. Then I will change."

"Can I ask a favor too?"

"Sure?"

"Can you do that top braid thing and the bun in my hair?"

Zeira was confused for a second and then realized what she was talking about, so she agreed, much to Mavis's delight.

* * *

The following morning after the date Zeref woke up early with a huge smile on his face. Oh, how he wished the kids who taunted him in school for not dating could see him now. Granted, he was almost thirty now and just going on his first date, but he still went on a date. And he had a great time.

He slowly got up and got ready for the day to head over to the Heartfilias to pick up Natsu, but out of habit, checked his email. He cringed slightly when he saw one from Zeira in his inbox, especially with her "ARE YOU KIDDING ME DRAGNEEL" subject heading. He very slowly clicked to open said email.

" _Dragneel!_

 _So did I scare you with that subject or what? :-P_

 _No, but seriously, I am glad she had such a great time. She told me about the date and all that. Now my questions to you are:_

 _1\. Are you actually going to take her out again? If so, I can help with more ideas._

 _2\. Why the hell didn't you kiss her? If you didn't know, she actually wanted you to._

 _3\. Got any cute AND single friends?_

 _Answer all of the questions in your reply. I want to know. =)_

 _Zeira_ "

Zeref chewed on his upper lip for a moment as he decided if he should reply now or later. He shrugged as he hit the reply button and a small window popped up.

" _Zeira,_

 _Yes, you did scare me with the subject heading (you did say answer all of the questions, right?)._

 _1\. Yes, I want to take her out again. I had a lot of fun myself and I would be ever thankful for any help you can give me for ideas and such._

 _2\. I had an internal debate on whether or not I should kiss her, but decided not to since it was our first date. I am a chicken too. And no, I did not know, nor could I tell, that she wanted me to kiss her as well. Oops?_

 _3\. I have some friends who I rarely talk to nowadays so I don't know if any of them are single. I will do some research for you if you are that…desperate._

 _Talk to you soon._

 _Zeref_ "

He was grinning profusely at the devilish behavior with that last answer, and he may have slightly regretted putting the word 'desperate' in there, but only slightly.

Once the reply had been sent, he quickly logged off and headed out for the drive to the Heartfilias. He was let in the security gate and he made his way to the front of the house.

He got out of his car and slowly walked up to the door.

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel!" The butler greeted. "They have been expecting you."

Zeref walked in and headed into the parlor on the left, as was the norm, and was greeted by a small dog that wouldn't stop from zigzagging around his feet.

"Sorry Mr. Dragneel! I got a new puppy yesterday." Lucy apologized as she ran up to him.

"It's okay Lucy." He replied with a small laugh as she picked up the small yellow lab. "What did you name it?"

"Plue and it's a boy."

"Plue?"

Lucy looked up and showed him a large grin.

"Yeah, after the dog constellation." She beamed and then walked in the other direction struggling to keep the puppy still.

Zeref chuckled as he followed her in.

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel. Welcome!" Mr. Heartfilia greeted as Natsu got up and ran over to him.

"How'd the date go?" The five year old eagerly asked.

"I'll tell you about it in the car." Zeref answered. "Are all of your things packed?"

"Yes." Natsu said with a pout as Mrs. Heartfilia came into the room.

"Natsu, your stuff is by the door. Hello Mr. Dragneel."

"Hello." Zeref greeted as Lucy yelled for Natsu to go over to her and play with her and Plue. "A puppy?"

"She had a very good year, so she earned it." Mrs. Heartfilia answered as she looked at Lucy and Natsu playing with him. "How did the date go?" She asked as she signaled him to go sit next near Mr. Heartfilia.

"It was nice."

"Nice? That's all you can say about it? I am curious to know where you took her and all that."

Zeref sighed.

"I took her to 8 Island for dinner and then we saw Independence Day Two, at her request." He said with a shrug.

"8 Island? Isn't that like a diner?" Mr. Heartfilia inquired.

"Yes."

"Well, that will not do. On your next date, let us know. We can have you use our regular table at The Serenity Lounge."

"Isn't that a fancy place?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, but well worth it." Mr. Heartfilia answered. "And then there's also Love & Lucky, but that's in the next town over."

Zeref gulped. He would definitely splurge on the next date, but wasn't sure how much 'splurging' he could do.

"Relax! We know people." Mrs. Heartfilia commented with her trademark smile.

Somehow Zeref was going to regret ever telling them that Mavis was his date and where he took her. He had that gut-wrenching feeling that something was going to backfire, but whether it was a good or bad backfire was the questionable part.

About twenty minutes later, Zeref was in the process of driving back to his place when Natsu started his game of twenty questions, which thankfully only lasted half that.

"Did Ms. Vermillion look pretty?"

"Yes." Zeref choked out surprised that was his starter question.

"What was she wearing?"

"Clothes." He answered receiving a growl as a reply. Zeref laughed and then seriously answered. "A pink dress."

"Where did you go for dinner?"

"8 Island."

"What did you eat? And don't say food."

"I had spaghetti and meatballs. She had a cheeseburger."

"And dessert?"

"We both had the fruit tart."

"What movie did you see?"

"Independence Day Two." Zeref answered and then looked at Natsu in the rearview mirror. "It's not something you can see yet."

"Hmph!" Natsu grunted. "Are you going out again?"

"Maybe." Zeref teased.

"Can I go next time with you?"

"I'll talk to her about it."

"You better." Natsu said as Zeref pulled into the driveway. "Where are you going to take her next time?"

"I am not sure."

"What about Dragon Gladiators?"

Zeref smiled at the question for two reasons: the first being Natsu asking it, and the second being how Natsu's voice went a little higher when he mentioned 'Dragon Gladiators'.

"You would ask that." Zeref commented and then sighed as they got out of the car. "When she agrees to allow you to come with us on one of our dates, then **maybe** we will go to Dragon Gladiators. But first I think I want to have a couple more dates with her where it is just the two of us. Deal?"

"Yes!" Natsu agreed and then ran into the house.

Zeref trailed in and found Natsu curling up on the couch.

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" He asked his brother confused as Natsu pulled the blanket that was draped on the couch over him.

"No. Plue kept waking me up because the dog wanted to play."

Zeref smiled as he walked over to him and fixed the blanket, allowing him to nap.

* * *

 **A/N (2): I hit a wall the other day writing chapter 13, so hopefully I'll have it completed by next Thursday. My computer is also being really slow, so it might be time to upgrade the OSX version I have (I ordered a disk for 10.8 - I have 10.6 now). I would upgrade to El Capitan but it doesn't like my version of Word apparently. So I am hoping the new disk will help me, plus I needed it since I bought a new phone Tuesday (iPhone 6s) and it needs a newer version of iTunes, which is really why I bought the 10.8 disk. LOL. Go me! (I am having a sense of deja vu from two years ago actually...)**

 **Anyways, now for the shoutouts:**

 **Thank you to the following for following this story: Kittystar77, ChrisAngel2000, Rampageblast, Giggling Devil, THUNDER37, Hidouni, and Infinite battle.**

 **Thank you to the following for favoriting this story: irishone, JadeOccelot, JuliannaTala, black eyes of silence, THUNDER37, justanotheranimefanx, ChrisAngel2000, NaLuLuva23, KoolBrunette06, Rampageblast, Giggling Devil, Rosalind du Coudray, topaz3, dragongarcia, Serenity's Pandemonium, and Infinite battle.**

 **And for the reviews:**

 **Acnologia Prime: Thank you!**

 **darkhuntressxir: I don't know about the second date yet...that's where I am stuck, in a way. I have to get past what I currently wrote. Ha!**

 **Epicocity: Zeref gave the flowers to Mavis, but Mavis after she smelled them, she handed them to Zeira. Sorry if that was confusing. Hmm..you may have given me an idea for the future (just not chapter 13) regarding the POVs with splitting each chapter in half...I may have to seriously consider that (even if this idea was not your intention, it did get me thinking).**

 **S-ifr: Your wait is over, but now you'll have to wait for next week. And don't abuse your keyboard. You need that. =)**

 **Gol D Aiko: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it.**

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal: Thanks!**

 **foxydame: I am happy to hear/read your enthusiasm. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Guest - chpt11: Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

 ** _A/N: All Zeref POV._**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Thirteen*******************

Waking Natsu up on Monday morning was no picnic. Zeref was happy when he was finally able to, but worried if this was going to be a repetitive thing whenever he went on a date with Mavis.

After getting Natsu ready, complete with a full stomach, Zeref drove Natsu to the Heartfilias where Lucy came running out of the door with Plue following closely behind. While Lucy greeted Natsu at the car door, Plue ran around to the driver's side and 'greeted' Zeref by barking.

"Hi Plue!" Zeref greeted as he let the puppy smell him. "I'm a friend, remember?"

The little white dog stopped barking and then headed back over to Lucy.

"Hello Mr. Dragneel!" Mrs. Heartfilia greeted as she came out of the door.

"Morning! Thanks for watching him today while I am at work."

"It's no problem. We enjoy his company."

After a small conversation, Zeref headed to work and got right down his to-do list for the day, which consisted of contacting his 'charges' to make sure they were doing their job of writing their novels, as well as contacting some graphic designers about the illustrations and covers for some new books that were to be printed by the end of the summer.

Once those emails were sent out, he went to check his emails realizing he never checked his personal account the day before, and he cringed when he did so, since Zeira had replied.

"Whoops!" Zeref said and then clicked on the email to open it.

" _Dragneel!_

 _What the hell? Desperate? I am not desperate!_

 _…_

 _Okay, so maybe there aren_ _'_ _t many guys on Tenrou Island that I would even consider dating. Actually, most are creeps. So maybe I am a little desperate? If you wouldn_ _'_ _t mind seeing about your friends, I would greatly appreciate it._

 _You should definitely kiss her_ _–_ _either on the next date or the one after that. But NO LATER! She might think you don_ _'_ _t like her, and I am sure that is not the case. As far as ideas go, she_ _'_ _s open to whatever. Just tell her next time in advance if you plan on taking her to 8 Island so she_ _'_ _s not so dressed up. She was a bit embarrassed about the dress she wore. But she did look gorgeous! Right?_

 _Shoot me an email before you take her out next time. I_ _'_ _ll give you some ideas. When do you think you_ _'_ _ll ask her for the second date? And when would you want to take her out? I only ask because if you were considering this coming Saturday, I would like to ask you to refrain from doing so. It_ _'_ _s my last night here before I go back to Tenrou._

 _I_ _'_ _ll talk to you later!_

 _Zeira_ "

After reading, he quickly hit reply.

" _Zeira,_

 _I can wait an additional week for the second date, unless you wanted to make her gorgeous for me again. Only kidding! I was actually thinking of next weekend. I won_ _'_ _t have anyone to watch Natsu until then. And I will email you for some ideas, although the Heartfilias gave me a couple. They mentioned The Serenity Lounge here in town and Love & Lucky in the next town. Those two restaurants are more fancy, but I may bring her to one of those._

 _And yes, Mavis looked beautiful on Saturday. As corny as this may sound, I am going to say it anyway: she always looks beautiful to me. You just enhanced it on Saturday. And I will be sure to let her know where I am going to take her so she can be well prepared and dressed appropriately._

 _Sorry for that_ _'desperate_ _'_ _crack. I probably shouldn_ _'_ _t have sent it, but it was funny to me at the time. I hope I didn_ _'_ _t get you too offended._

 _Zeref_ "

Zeref closed out the window and headed downstairs to see the status of the current project he was working on. When he got back to his office, he had three missed text messages all from Mavis.

 _ **MV: I just wanted to let you know I had a lot of fun on Saturday.**_

 _ **MV: Out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to know why Zeira is acting all secretive, would you? She's been glued to her phone for a good majority of her vacation here so far, and it's bugging the crap out of me.**_

 _ **MV: Sorry. You don't know her that well.**_

Zeref smiled and cringed while he read the messages. He sent Zeira an email really quick with a screenshot of his phone and waited for her reply, which came moments later.

" _Zeref,_

 _I guess we should come clean eventually, right? She's onto us in a way, so it's only fair that I tell her the story, especially since I am the one who started the whole conversation. I'll let her know on Saturday._

 _Zeira_ "

He smiled and shot her a "Sounds good to me. Thanks" email before replying to Mavis's text message.

 _ **ZD: Sorry for the delay. Work stuff. I am glad you had fun. I can't wait to take you out again. Natsu was interested in coming along one time with us, but I said that would be up to you. I was thinking next Saturday for our next date so that you can spend time with Zeira this weekend.**_

 _ **ZD: Speaking of your friend, I don't know why she'd be acting secretive. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be glued to my phone either. Maybe you should just ask her?**_

 _ **ZD: And we'll talk about our second date when you want to. No rush! Enjoy spending time with your friend.**_

Zeref closed his phone and took in a deep breath and sighed. Mr. Dreyar came in soon after.

"Afternoon Mr. Dreyar." Zeref greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted your input on something." The short man stated as he came in and sat down on one of Zeref's spare chairs.

"Okay."

"As you know I am not getting any younger, and a lot of our employees have small children of their own, or are taking care of much younger siblings, like yourself."

Zeref raised an eyebrow at the last part curious about his boss's following statements.

"So, I was wondering what you thought if we either only worked half days in the summer, or shortened our open time to only be Mondays through Wednesdays or Thursdays?"

Zeref couldn't help but smile. He had to admit even he wanted to spend more time with Natsu this summer, especially during the day, but the hours he worked just wouldn't allow it.

"I take it you want to spend more time with Laxus."

"Yes, and I am sure everyone would like to enjoy their summer."

Zeref sat back in his chair and gave the idea some consideration.

"Honestly, Mr. Dreyar, I think it's a wonderful idea. Both have their pros and cons, but maybe you should ask the senior staff."

"I can't stand those idiots. I swear they are trying to make this company run into the ground." Mr. Dreyar said with a huff. "I was asking you because you can relate more to my predicament, and for the others in the company."

Zeref smiled.

"Maybe have a mandatory meeting sometime this week to discuss it. I am sure there will be some people who will have questions to ask about it."

"Like?"

"Will it affect their benefits, earning vacation and sick time, and things of that sort."

"Right." Mr. Dreyar said with a nod. "I must put those into consideration. Thank you for reminding me."

"No problem."

"Okay, so I will organize a meeting for Friday, probably around one o'clock. All lunch breaks must be taken by twelve thirty so that everyone is back by one."

"Should I make a sign to post around the building?"

"If you wouldn't mind. You're creative like that."

"Will do. Where will we have it?"

"The largest conference room. I can have the tables removed and more chairs brought in." Mr. Dreyar said as he stood up. "I will send an email blast out as soon as I see the final flyer from you."

Zeref smiled as his boss then left him alone. At least now, Zeref wouldn't be twiddling his thumbs trying to find something to do. He opened a window and started to prep the meeting announcement with big, bold letters saying "MANDATORY MEETING" at the top of the paper.

It took him a whopping fifteen minutes to complete the announcement, which he laughed at as he emailed it to Mr. Dreyar for approval. Moments later, he received the go ahead to copy it and walk around the building hang it up in a multitude of places like the break room, where the main time clock was, the copiers, and the various bulletin boards. Working in a printer shop had its advantages. Zeref could make copies on a variety of paper colors, which he used to his full advantage.

On his way back to his office he swung by Mr. Dreyar's office. He gently knocked on the door to garner his boss's attention.

"Oh, hey Zeref."

"Everything is hung up around the building now."

"Great! You can call it a day. It's almost two."

"Thanks. I will once I check my emails a final time."

"Oh, right. Speaking of, does Natsu even know that we print the _Igneel_ series, or that you know the author?"

Zeref sheepishly grinned.

"Nope. He probably would never figure it out unless he gets bored looking at all of the pages of his books. He usually just quickly goes to the first page."

Mr. Dreyar let out a chuckle before wishing Zeref a good afternoon, ultimately sending him on his way.

Zeref headed to his office and checked his emails, replying back to those who needed an immediate response. He then picked up his phone and grabbed his keys out of his top drawer before heading out the door.

 _ **MV: Natsu joining us sounds like fun, but maybe not on our second date. I hope he wouldn't be too upset. I have some ideas for our date, like maybe the Botanical Gardens, unless you think that's too cheesy, or not worth it since we'd only be able to go during the day.**_

 _ **MV: And I fully intend to talk to Zeira about her being so engrossed with her phone. It's not healthy. Or polite.**_

 _ **MV: Then who am I to say that since I have my nose stuck in my cell phone texting you?**_

Zeref let out a chuckle as he waved goodbye to Chloe at the front desk and headed to his car. He called the Heartfilias to tell them he was coming early to pick up Natsu before he sat down in his car.

 _ **ZD: We could do the gardens one day. It's been years since I've been there. I completely forgot about them. If you wanted, we could do that during the day and then close with dinner, but I think I would want to bring Natsu there, unless we make two dates there…**_

 _ **ZD: …I think I am getting ahead of myself. If you want to go there for our next date, that is fine. I know a place for dinner we could go to, but I know you have to dress up for that - like 'business casual'. No jeans, t-shirts, etc.**_

Zeref smiled and then started his car and headed to get Natsu. The pink-haired child came running outside once Zeref pulled up, and was bouncing around while the elder Dragneel got out of his car.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes! I got to go swimming in their pool again. We even taught Plue how to swim."

Zeref scratched the side of his face as Lucy and Mrs. Heartfilia came out, with Plue following.

"You taught a dog how to swim?"

"Yeah, well, he is only a puppy. He had fun and they even had a life jacket for him."

"Hello Zeref." Mrs. Heartfilia greeted.

Zeref smiled, looked down at Plue, who was still in his life jacket, and then looked back up at Mrs. Heartfilia.

"Yes, he is wearing a life jacket. One of the things we found in the pet store the other day." She stated with a laugh. "I think he likes wearing it."

"How was it getting it on him?"

"An adventure." Lucy said with a large smile and a giggle. "Does Natsu really have to go?"

Zeref squatted down in front of the little blonde.

"Yes. I want to spend more time with him, and you'll be seeing him a lot this summer."

Lucy smiled and then got a glint in her eye, much like the one Natsu gets when he's about to be devious.

"Are you going on more dates with Ms. Vermillion?"

Zeref chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, our next one isn't until next week." He answered as he stood up. "So I may need that table at The Serenity Cafe." He hinted to Mrs. Heartfilia who smiled and nodded.

"Okay. You can have your brother back."

Lucy said her goodbyes to Natsu before excusing herself and going back into the house with Plue. Mrs. Heartfilia smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I am just glad that she's enjoying spending time with Natsu. He's a handful for me."

"So is she. I think they match up quite well."

"Well, we had better be off." Zeref said with a sigh. "It may be early pickups all week, the way my boss is going."

"Sure thing. Just keep me posted."

"Will do. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you Mrs. Heartfilia." Natsu said before heading to Zeref's car.

Zeref made sure his little brother was buckled in before putting the car into gear and drove.

"Where do you want to go?"

"We can go somewhere?"

"Yes. That's why I just asked you."

"Oh, okay! Can we go to the park?"

"Sure!"

Zeref drove the car to the local park and the two walked through the trails. Natsu asked a variety of questions about each type of plant, and was shocked when Zeref was able to answer every single one of his questions. All of his time in school paid off, especially since he excelled in science.

It wasn't until they were back at the car when Natsu asked a question Zeref wasn't really expecting.

"How do you know so much about nature?"

"I read. A lot. And you learn about those types of things in science class."

"Really?"

"Yes." Zeref answered with a chuckle. "Learning about the earth is called the earth sciences."

"There's more than one?"

"Yes, quite a few actually. Biology is learning about living things. Marine biology is about anything that lives in the ocean. Geology focuses on rocks and stuff. Archaeology is about ancient civilizations."

"What's it called to study dinosaurs?"

"Paleontology." Zeref answered.

"Wow. That's a lot."

"Yes, it is. And this is a big world, so there is a lot to learn about." He stated and then paused. "There are a lot of other types too. For instance, learning about space is called astronomy."

"I can't wait to learn about all of that myself!"

"I am glad to hear that, but first let's get past learning how to ready, write, and do basic math." Zeref teased causing Natsu to smile. He then opted to change the topic. "I was texting Ms. Vermillion today."

"Really? Did you ask her about me going with you?"

"Yes. She agreed you could, but not on our second date."

"Okay." Natsu said, slightly sad. "Can we all go to the carnival when it comes into town?"

"I almost forgot about that. It should be coming soon."

"Mrs. Heartfilia said it will be here in two weeks. They are taking Lucy, and she's so excited."

"Hmm…okay, but I don't know how well you will do."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You get motion sickness in the car, that's why you have medicine everyday. Carnivals have a lot of fast moving rides."

"Can I at least try the rides? If I get sick, we can just walk around."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Zeref asked causing him to grin.

Once inside their house, the two made their way to the kitchen, where Zeref made them an early dinner. As soon as they were finished, he put on a bag of popcorn in the microwave and then popped in a movie.

It didn't take long for Natsu to fall asleep watching it, and Zeref left him on the couch for the time being. Eventually he brought his brother to his room, tucked him in, and called it a night himself.

Zeref would be lying if he now said he wasn't looking forward to his second date with Mavis and the 'date' he'd have with her and his brother. When he went to bed later that night, he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no words for what I just did - typed this whole section then accidentally closed the tab...UGH! And I have to get ready for work...**

 **Thanks to nico2883 and Court818 for favoriting, and to Court818 and Lisitair for following!**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed: Acnologia Prime, darkhuntressxir, KawaiiRaeFics, Guest, Gol D Aiko, Epicocity, foxydame, and S-ifr.**

 **I would make the individual shoutouts and messages, but I don't have the time now. Thanks again for being devoted readers.**

 **Check out my last chapter in Waterfall Eclipse for my author's note too!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter** **Four** **teen*******************

The following week, after all had been said and done at the meeting at Fairy Tail Publishing & Printing Company, the employees were excited to only have to work half days in the summer, but get a full day's pay. Zeref was more than thrilled he could spend more time with Natsu, especially in the hot summer months.

He was on his way over to the Heartfilias to pick him up when his cell phone rang. Noticing it was Mr. Heartfilia, Zeref immediately pulled over and then answered the phone call.

"Hello Jude." Zeref greeted.

"Hey, Zeref. So, Lucy is insisting that you stay over and join in the barbecue festivities."

"Uh, okay."

"So if you don't have a bathing suit with you, you might want to pick one up."

"That's fine. I can swing by the house to grab one real quick."

"Good. See you soon!"

Jude hung up and then Zeref locked his phone before putting it down and getting back onto the road. Like he said, Zeref swung by their house and decided to change into his bathing suit and grabbed a towel before continuing on his way to the Heartfilias. Once he was there, he was welcomed in by Layla and followed her to the back deck and patio area where Natsu and Lucy were playing in the in ground pool. He then looked up to see that the Heartfilias had a few other guests, including the Fullbuster family. Mrs. Fullbuster was lathering on the sunscreen onto her son while Mr. Fullbuster was helping Jude. Also there were some of the other kids in Natsu's class and some older siblings, from what Zeref could deduce.

"ZEREF!" Natsu called as he and Lucy got out of the pool. "Watch this!"

Zeref smiled and nodded as he watched Natsu go behind the rock decorations only to see him at the top of the rocks.

"Natsu! Be careful!" Zeref scolded.

"I''m fine!" The little pink haired boy called and then turned to his right. "Ready Lucy?"

"Let's do it!"

Lucy went down the slide and Natsu timed it so the two of them would hit the water at the same time. He cannonballed into the pool and she slid down head first. Once they came up, they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"They've been practicing their timing on that one for a long time." Mrs. Fullbuster said from behind. "We've been keeping an eye on them, so you don't have to worry too much."

"Thanks, but knowing Natsu, he'd fall and get hurt." Zeref said with a very small smile. "But at least he's having fun."

"Yes, and I hear that you and Ms. Vermillion are dating?"

"It was one date so far." Zeref said cringing. "I suppose my turkey of a brother told you?"

"Nope. His little turkey of a friend." Mrs. Fullbuster stated as she thumbed over to Lucy. "But it's nice. Don't feel embarrassed about it. And call me Mika."

"Thanks. You can call me Zeref."

"Good, because I was going to anyway, as was my husband."

"Who are the other kids here? I only recognize a few from Natsu's class."

""Oh, right, so you know Lyon and Yukino. The trio with the white hair are all siblings. Mirajane is the eldest, then Elfman and Lisanna is the same age as Natsu and Lucy, but she was in another class this past year. As was Levy McGarden, the little blue haired girl who just arrived before you did. Then there's Evergreen and Bixlow, who are the same age as Mirajane." Mrs. Heartfilia slowly explained. "Come to think of it, Freed and Laxus aren't here yet."

"Laxus? As in Dreyar?"

"Yes. You know him?" Mika asked surprised.

"Yeah, I kinda work for his grandfather. Natsu and I had dinner at their house on Christmas. And Easter."

"Ah, so at least Natsu will know one of the older kids." A man stated from behind. "The Heartfilias actually invited Ms. Vermillion, but she declined."

Zeref went wide-eyed at the mention of Mavis.

"And they invited Gildarts Clive and his daughter, Cana, too. They should be here soon."

"What an odd group to invite." Zeref quietly stated.

"No, not really." Mr. Fullbuster commented. "You can call me Silver, by the way. And the Heartfilias have a long history here in Fiore, just as the Dreyars do."

"I did not know that." Zeref said calmly as Natsu approached.

"Zeref! Come in the pool and throw me!" Natsu pleaded.

"Throw you?" he deviously questioned. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"PLEASE?" Natsu begged as he folded his little hands together.

"Well, duty calls. Nice talking to you." Zeref said and then picked up Natsu who immediately started to giggle.

Zeref headed over to the deeper end of the pool and slowly lowered Natsu down while holding one upper arm and one knee before tossing his brother into the pool. Natsu ended up doing a belly flop and once he came up he was still smiling. Zeref jumped in the water and swam over to him.

"AGAIN!"

"ZEREF! Throw US!" Lucy called at the same time as she and Levy carefully swam over to Natsu's brother.

"Okay, if you want to." Zeref agreed. "Ladies first, Natsu."

Lucy swam over to him and treaded water.

"Actually can I jump off your shoulders?"

"Sure." Zeref agreed as he took her by the hands as she swam behind him.

Lucy carefully climbed up onto his shoulders and then jumped off.

The other adults watched as Lucy jumped off into the water, and continued to do so as Levy copied her.

"I think, my dear, we have a cheerleader on our hands." Jude commented to his wife.

"I think so too, but is that such a bad thing? After all, I was one myself."

"Yes, and I was the football jock."

"Jude, Layla, where did she learn that?"

"Probably from jumping off the rocks." Layla answered Mika. "I never told her I was a cheerleader."

"Good grief! Zeref probably could have thrown her in the air and she still would have been fine." Silver teased.

"I'd be more concerned with Levy. She's a bit smaller than Lucy." Mika commented. "Now that girl could get some serious air."

"ZEREF! That was fun! Can we do it again?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, but only until I start to get tired."

"OKAY!" two of the three kids exclaimed.

"You okay, Levy?"

"I'm fine." she shyly answered. "But I do want to do it again." she added with a smile.

So, for the next fifteen minutes, Zeref continued to toss the three kids into the pool. He then told them to take a break and join the other kids before he got out of the pool.

"Oh dear!" Layla stated as she came over to him.

"Something wrong?"

"You're going to need aloe, and a lot of it." She said with a pause. "You're a bit pink."

"Oh. It's okay. Sunburn doesn't really bother me too much."

"But don't you have a date this weekend with Ms. Vermillion?" Layla asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. It's only Tuesday. Two days of aloe and I will be good as new. Just watch."

Layla raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"If you insist. But you better believe I am going to check you on Thursday to see if you were telling the truth."

Zeref chuckled as he put his shirt back on. Everyone was called to come out of the pool to sit down and eat, and all of the kids enjoyed themselves. Mr. Dreyar arrived with Laxus, and who Zeref presumed to be Freed.

But what surprised everyone was that halfway into the devouring of the freshly grilled hot dogs and hamburgers, Ms. Vermillion actually arrived.

"MS. VERMILLION!" Lucy called as she ran over to her former teacher. "Welcome!" She greeted giving her a hug. "Come! Before Natsu eats all of the food." Lucy added tugging on her teacher's hand.

"And here I thought you declined." Jude commented. "Welcome to our house."

"Thanks. And I didn't really decline. I said I had some things to do before I could give a definite answer." Mavis said as she put her stuff down on one of the lounge chairs.

"Sit next to Zeref, Ms. Vermillion. It's the only open seat." Lucy directed grinning.

Mavis smiled as she made eye contact with Zeref and walked over to sit down.

"Hey!" He greeted after finally swallowing the food he had in his mouth.

"What's good?" the petite blonde inquired.

"EVERYTHING!" Natsu answered as he stuffed a forkful of the macaroni salad in his mouth. "When we're done, Lucy and I want to show you something Ms. Vermillion."

"If it's pool related, wait thirty minutes." Zeref scolded. Seeing the scowl on Natsu's face, Zeref continued. "You'll get a stomach cramp while swimming and I really don't feel like giving the two of you CPR."

"Oh? You know CPR?" Layla questioned.

"Yes. I learned it in high school and kept up with the certification. I actually have a class to go to Friday night at the local first aid squad, and this time I am learning the defibrillator."

"That's awesome!" Mika exclaimed.

"What's CPR?" Lisanna asked.

"And what's a de…fib..rill..a…tor?" Levy asked sounding out the word.

Zeref smiled.

"Well, CPR is mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I would have to use it if one of you stopped breathing due to drowning or choking on sometime." Zeref answered. "And then a defibrillator helps the heart beating again by shocking the heart."

"COOL!" Laxus stated loudly.

"It's not that cool. It's serious stuff." Mr. Dreyar commented.

"Yeah, the AED machine is not a toy. And only those who are certified, like hospital staff and EMTs should use them if needed." Zeref agreed.

"Oh, okay."

"I should have you over here more often, Zeref. You could be our pool's personal lifeguard." Jude joked.

"It comes in handy when needed." the elder Dragneel said with a laugh. "I actually thought about being a lifeguard at the local Y, but never followed up on it."

After some more chatting, the kids all got up and headed over to the yard where there were other things set up like badminton and random toys laying around like hula hoops and such.

"At least they are all enjoying themselves." Mr. Dreyar stated. "I was trying to get here earlier, but Laxus didn't want to leave the house since Freed was over."

"What made him change his mind?" Silver inquired.

"Well, let's just say Layla's text saying that Bixlow and Evergreen were also here. They're all really close in school and it helped direct him to change his mind. Plus Freed wanted to come."

Zeref smiled. He could only hope that his brother would form such friendships with anyone in his class, if not all.

"How is your summer going, Ms. Vermillion?"

"Oh, it's going okay. My friend came in from Tenrou Island for a week, but she went home Sunday."

"Do you have anything planned?" Mika asked.

"Maybe just stay home. I may decide to go to Tenrou Island myself before school restarts, even though I was just there over spring break."

And so the discussion went before Natsu came running back over some time later.

"Can we swim now?" he asked his brother. "Lucy and I want to show Ms. Vermillion the thing."

Zeref looked at his watch and smiled.

"Yes. Your thirty minutes are up. Swim a little first to make sure no cramps form. Scream for me and I will get you out if it does."

"Okay!" Natsu said and then turned to where the kids were playing. "WE CAN GO BACK IN GUYS!" he yelled and then went to the pool and jumped in.

"So not how I wanted him to enter the pool." Zeref said shaking his head and causing Mavis to giggle.

"Aw, but he's a waterbug."

"Yeah, no kidding. Yet, the kid hates bath time."

After two minutes Zeref gave the two the go ahead and they repeated their small feat of Natsu jumping off the top and Lucy sliding down the stairs in perfect timing.

"They practiced that?" Mavis asked quietly. "It doesn't seem that hard." she added in a whisper.

"Yeah, well, it was more like them practicing being crazy and their timing." Zeref explained. "They have it down to perfection, I'd say."

"Me too then." Mavis said as she stood up and walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down with her feet dangling in the water.

"Zeref - can you toss me again?" Lucy asked as she swam over.

"Uh, sure. Just not so much." he answered as he took off his shirt and threw it on a chair

"I can't wait to see this." Mavis said with a huge smile.

"You know, Ms. Vermillion, Zeref could probably throw you too." Jude teased causing Zeref to go bug-eyed and Mavis to turn red.

Zeref continued to get into the water and Lucy joined him in the deeper end.

"Can you go under and push up again?" Lucy asked as she was climbing on him.

"Yeah. Like we did that last time?"

"Yes!"

Zeref shook his head as Lucy got a better grip with his hands. Zeref sunk under about a foot before propelling upwards and letting her go as she pushed herself off of him.

"Cheerleader moves?" Mavis questioned as Layla sat down next to her.

"Kind of. I never taught her. She got the idea all on her own." Layla answered. "Levy, why don't you join her and do the double you did once before?"

"Okay!" Levy answered as she went over to the pool and jumped in splashing Zeref.

Zeref shook his head as he smiled at her.

"I think you should go in too, Ms. Vermillion."

"I will soon, Mrs. Heartfilia. I need to let the food digest." Mavis said with a smile. She then turned around to face the adults, and with a louder voice, said, "And everyone can call me Mavis. I don't mind."

"Good to know. So, Mavis, what was your date like with Zeref? And are you going out again?" Silver inquired shocking the petite blonde teacher, and Zeref as well.

"Uh…well…it was nice. I had fun, and as far as I know, we're going out again Saturday." Mavis stuttered and then looked to Zeref, who gave her an 'I am embarrassed too' shrug.

"Ms. Vermillion! Come in!" Natsu yelled as he came over to her. "You didn't eat that much so thirty minutes _must_ be too long." he added with a grin. "And then Zeref can throw you too."

Mavis let out a small laugh and then proceeded to stand up, slipping her shorts off and pulling off her tank top, revealing a pink bikini.

Zeref, if it wasn't for him in the water and treading water, probably would have sunk to the bottom and drowned at the site of Mavis in the bikini. Luckily for him, Levy helped get his attention back to where it should be.

"You asked for it!" Mavis yelled as she ran and jumped into the water in a perfect cannonball splashing everyone, including getting the parents sitting at the table.

Zeref thought Natsu was crying at first, but then he realized he was laughing as he and Lucy were splashing each other. Zeref tossed Levy real quick in one direction before choosing to dive under the water away from her landing zone. He swam under Lucy and started to come up under Natsu getting him on his shoulders.

"Hey! Zeref!" Natsu yelled as he tried to wiggle free from his brother.

"Listen you little instigator." he started causing Natsu to sheepishly grin. "Calm down."

"Okay."

"Good. Now we're going under." Zeref said as he sat down dunking his brother.

When he came up he swam over to the edge of the pool where Mavis had managed to get to and chose to talk with her while watching the kids, who were now all entering the pool.

* * *

 **A/N: I am feeling pretty happy with what I have been doing since my lovely slip up a while back. I am now a chapter ahead on my computer, so it gives me like two weeks to type a chapter, the max, if need be. I hate to brag, but you might actually really enjoy chapter 15 when I post it next week. *wink***

 **Thanks to the following users for following: The 10 year old, Tinkadot, Nocturne Huntress, OleanderBleedingHeart, Midnighteexcursion, suziegirl14, and Eltapink.**

 **Thanks to the following users for adding this to their favorites: The 10 year old, Tinkadot, Nocturne Huntress, OleanderBleedingHeart, Midnightexcursion, LattePowers, and Eltapink.**

 **And now for the review responses:**

 **Gol D Aiko:** **Thanks for the review!**

 **S-ifr: Thanks for the suggestion with OpenOffice, but I am fine with using the converters online for the time being. Plus, if I have to, I do have my mom's computer to use since she's still running an older OS (the one I was using before the mayhem happened). I still haven't officially looked into the program for myself yet, but I will soon I am sure. =)**

 **foxydame: The second date happens in the next chapter - and I think I wrote it cute. =) And I seem to be plagued by issues with computers, so it's easier if I have it happen and then I will know what happens to my mom's computer. I am the 'Mac' person in the family originally, but my brother is now catching up with me...scary thought. Ha! And he's older.**

 **darkhuntressxir: I think I am implying the whole admission thing...I haven't typed it yet, but maybe it'll show up as a flashback, or I could have Mavis read the emails between Zeref and Zeira in the future...that would be hysterical. And her reactions...**

 **Epicocity: I am thinking of having them do a double date, but maybe at the end of the summer...or over 'winter break'...or something. I just need to find someone to pair up with Zeira.**

 **Guest: I feel bad now. I haven't mentioned his friends. I am not sure who I want it to be. Sure, the Spriggan 12, but there are things in the manga that I don't want to spoil for you if you aren't caught up...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter** **Fifteen** *********************

The day ended, much to Zeref's and Mavis's pleasure, and everyone headed home. Zeref, truthfully, didn't know how much teasing he could take regarding him going on a date with Mavis. And he wasn't sure how much she would be able to take either.

"I am glad I was able to come." Mavis commented as the three walked to their cars.

"I was surprised, but happy they invited you." Zeref stated as he opened the back door for Natsu. "So, while you are here, I have a question regarding Saturday."

"Mm? What's that?"

"Would picking you up around one o'clock be all right?"

"That's fine. Dressy casual, right?"

"Yeah. Or, if you would prefer, I can always bring you back to your place so you can change clothes."

"I'll be fine. I think I have the perfect dress that I can wear to both." Mavis answered. "Where will we be going?"

"The gardens and then dinner at The Serenity Lounge." Zeref slightly nervously answered, but his nervousness subsided when he saw her smile.

"Sounds like a lot of fun! I can't wait!"

Zeref smiled and then let her leave before him. He then slowly got into his seat and was greeted with a giggling Natsu.

"Is there something wrong?" Zeref jokingly asked.

"No." Natsu replied between laughs.

"Good. Because I was about to leave you here to help clean up."

"Hey! Not funny!"

Zeref chuckled before he made his way out of the small development and more into town where their house was.

Once home, Natsu went up to his room and dried off some more before he changed into his pajamas. Zeref did the same, changing into lounge pants and a grey t-shirt.

Four days later, Zeref dropped Natsu off over at Lucy's and promised he'd be back around eight to pick him up. Around twelve, Zeref freshened up, re-combed his mop of a head, and headed over to Mavis's house.

He slowly got out of his car and went up to the door and rung the doorbell. Mavis opened it smiling.

"More flowers?" she asked.

"But of course." Zeref stated as he handed them to her. "This time I brought lilies."

"Great! They smell beautiful! Come in. I'll go put these in water right now and then we can head out."

Zeref complied as he watched her walk to the kitchen area of the house.

Mavis came back out a few seconds later with the lilies in a vase and put them on her coffee table.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Mavis picked up her cardigan that was lying on the arm of the couch and then headed out with him to his car, locking her door on the way. He walked her to the car and closed the door behind her and then got in himself.

"If it's too cold let me know, or you can feel free to mess with the controls." He stated realizing the vents were blowing cold.

"I am fine for right now." Mavis said softly as he started to drive away.

Fifteen minutes later, he was pulling into a parking spot at the Magnolia Botanical Gardens. He got out of the car first and helped her out and the two walked over to the ticket counter.

"I'm treating." Mavis said sternly as she fumbled in her purse.

"I told you last time -"

"Not this time." Mavis said as she showed the woman at the register a card.

After a nod and a smile from the woman, Mavis turned her head to Zeref and grinned. Zeref snatched the card out of her hand and looked at the small rectangle piece of paper.

"A membership?" he inquired as he handed the card back.

"Yeah, well, I've always liked flowers. It goes to helping them keep this place beautiful. And it has its perks." she absentmindedly answered as she put it back and the two walked through the main entrance.

"You could have just mentioned you had one."

"Nah. Where's the fun in that?" she teased. "So, which way would you like to go? I know every nook and cranny in here."

"I have no idea. This was your idea."

"You're no fun." Mavis said with a slight pout on her lips.

"I really don't know." he said with a shrug before continuing. "Surprise me. Be my guide."

Mavis grinned.

"Don't regret that you just said that." she stated as she took his hand and pulled him to the left. "You will now be subjected to the 'Mavis Vermillion Grand Tour'." she continued and then stopped short realizing what she just said. "Uh…that was Zeira's description when I brought her here, even though she had asked to come here."

"Well, Ms. Vermillion, lead the way."

Mavis's smile grew larger and she brought Zeref around the gardens showing him all of the flowers and telling him what their names were. Halfway through, Mavis randomly squealed.

"You okay?" Zeref asked biting back a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry. The Sakura trees might be blooming. I forgot about that."

"Did you want to go check?"

"We can, but I think I'd rather save that for last."

Zeref smiled as she continued her tour of the place.

Three hours after their start of walking around, and Mavis was finally getting tired of walking.

"I should have worn different shoes." she mumbled.

Zeref heard her and grinned.

"Is there anything besides the Sakura trees that we haven't seen?"

"Uh…no. We've seen everything else." Mavis answered. "Shall we head there and then call it a day for here?"

"Sure."

Mavis smiled and then led him to the direct center of the botanical gardens where they planted six Sakura trees. She let out a small whimper catching Zeref's attention.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. My feet just really hurt. I need to sit down."

"Stupid question, but were they new shoes?"

"No. I've had them for a few years, but I rarely wear them."

"So they're in relatively _new_ condition?"

Mavis scrunched her nose.

"Yes." she admitted.

Zeref didn't say anything as they walked slowly up to one of the trees. He glanced at some of the people around and grinned to himself.

"Take them off."

"Say what?" Mavis asked blinking repeatedly.

Zeref let out a small chuckle as he leaned over to her.

"I said take them off. I really don't think they're going to care here."

"But they-"

"If the little kids can do it, why can't adults?" he rhetorically asked as he watched her look at the kids around them.

"I don't think I should."

"You go barefoot in your classroom, so why not go here?"

Mavis looked up at him and then back at some of the kids.

Before Zeref knew it, Mavis was casually slipping the shoes off and picking them up.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Shall we take some photos of these trees now, or what?"

Mavis looked up to him again and smiled.

He took a few pictures of her that she knew about, and then some candid shots from his phone. Mavis also took some of him. A volunteer took a couple of the two of them and then the duo made their way out of the botanical gardens.

"See? You didn't get into trouble."

Mavis rolled her eyes as they walked to the car.

"Right, but I think I should put the shoes back on for the parking lot." she commented as she dropped the shoes on the ground.

Zeref chuckled as he waited for her and then the two headed to his car.

"So, should we quickly head back to your place before dinner so that you can find different shoes?"

Mavis hesitated.

"Would you mind?"

"Nope. That's why I asked."

After a quick stop back at her place, Mavis put on different shoes and the two were heading out again to the restaurant. Zeref went up to the maitre'd and checked in. A few moments later, they were being brought to their table ahead of the few couples that were there who didn't make a previous reservation. The restaurant had a few windows, but was mostly elegantly decorated with a beautiful chandelier and other extravagant lights around the room. Each table also had a small vase of flowers and a few votive candles.

Zeref helped Mavis with the chair before sitting down himself.

"Oh, wow, Zeref! This is beautiful!"

"You can thank the Heartfilias for the suggestion…and the table." Zeref quietly commented. "I had heard of this place, don't get me wrong, but didn't know where it was or anything."

"I love that family." Mavis giggled as she looked at the menu. "So, in this whole 'never let the lady pay, ever' life lesson you were taught by your father, did he also teach you to order for the lady?"

Zeref looked up at her from his menu and grinned.

"He said that he used to do it for our mom, but it never worked out the way he wanted it to. He would order the wrong stuff. He told me to learn from his mistake, so you can order for yourself unless you want me to order for you."

Mavis smiled as she continued to peruse the menu. The waiter came, took their drink order, and then gave them a few more moments before returning and taking their dinner order. An hour later, the two were leaving and Zeref took the long way back to her house.

"A bit of a detour?"

"Yeah." Zeref sheepishly admitted as he concentrated on driving.

"So what else do you have planned for the summer with Natsu?" she asked changing the topic.

"Not sure. I mean, my boss recently just implemented a half day work schedule for the rest of this summer, so I only have to work mornings. I'll have the afternoons with him and that's fine with me, but there's only so much I can do with him before we both get bored."

"There's always Dragon Gladiators." Mavis said sarcastically, and deviously, as they were approaching a red light.

"True." he said with a chuckle. "Wait, are you hooked on it now too?"

"Maybe. It's nice to get out and do something like that every once in a while. And I did have a lot of fun with Zeira at the one in Hargeon."

"I forgot that one opened. I wonder how it compares with the one in Crocus."

"Crocus is the original one, right?"

"Yeah, I think so at least."

"In my opinion, originals are always the best."

Zeref smiled as he pulled into her driveway. It was then the thought of kissing her this time around started to affect him. Not only that, but what Zeira had emailed him about her wanting to kiss him last time. He suddenly felt his palm start to sweat and he casually wiped it on his pants as he got out of the car and walked around to her side.

He helped her out, and the two walked up to her door slowly.

"I think our next date should be Dragon Gladiators."

"Natsu might be jealous of us for that."

"Then bring him. I wouldn't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she said with a smile. "It woud be fun. And dating you comes with a little pink-haired boy as baggage. I realize that, and it's fine. Besides, I come with a brunette friend as baggage, and you've received her seal of approval."

Zeref let out a laugh at at the thought.

"Yeah, and Natsu already approves of you." he added as they approached her door. "I had fun today, at the gardens and at dinner."

"I did too." Mavis smiled.

Zeref got quiet as he debated on kissing her. Before he knew it he was being pulled slightly forward and he felt lips on his. He gently put his hands on her waist, which caused her to let go of his shirt and pull back.

"S-sorry." she nervously apologized, wide-eyed and clearly shocked at what she just did.

Not wanting to pull her off the step she was on, he stepped closer to her and put his forehead to hers.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine. I was actually thinking about kissing you." he stated as he watched her worried expression disappear and a smile form on her lips. He then moved his eyes to look at hers. "You just took the initiative before I got the courage to." he added as he moved his right to her cheek.

"Sorry." Mavis said with a small smirk.

"Stop apologizing." he scolded and then leaned in for a kiss on his terms.

There was a moment of silence between the two before either of them spoke.

"What would Natsu say about that?"

"What would Zeira?" he retorted.

"Touché." Mavis said with a giggle. "But seriously."

"He'd probably scream in excitement before wanting to call Lucy and tell her." Zeref answered without a second thought.

Mavis giggled again.

"I'd keep an eye on those two if I were you and the Heartfilias." she teased. "But Zeira probably will scream as well, and you may be able to hear that scream all the way from Tenrou."

"Can't wait to hear that news headline. ' _Mysterious Scream Rattles Ishgar_ '." he teased causing her to laugh.

"I should get inside. And you need to get Natsu." She stated softly as she pulled out her keys.

"Yeah."

"Good night Zeref."

He watched her open the door and head in.

"Good night Mavis." he replied with a smile just as she was about to close the door.

Zeref walked slowly back to his car and slowly buckled in before starting the engine and driving off. He picked up Natsu, who was exhausted from his day, and headed home. Natsu fell asleep in the car, much to Zeref's enjoyment, but once they arrived home, Natsu ran inside and ran right to his room to go to bed. Zeref slowly followed him inside and tucked him into bed.

"Did you have fun Zeref with Ms. Vermilion?" Natsu asked groggily.

"Yes, I did. And you want to know something?" he asked receiving a nod. "Ms. Vermillion said that on our next date you can come, and that she wants to go to Dragon Gladiators."

"Really?" Natsu asked, clearly attentive.

"Yes." Zeref said with a small laugh. "Now go to bed. It's after your bed time."

"Okay Zeref. Good night!" Natsu replied closing his eyes.

Moments later, Zeref knew Natsu was out cold, so he opted to go to bed as well.

* * *

 **A/N: So...at one point yesterday this story broke 10,000 views. WOW! Holy Smokes! Thank you!**

 **Thanks to the following users for following: zephyrea, narutoyaoifan, animefangirl321'32, redcristal, Astra199, SingSangSung, kittyzeng7190, Ninja-Cat Sif, and Awesome393.**

 **Thanks to the following users for adding this to their favorites: narutoyaoifan, Taiski, Zorleo, SingingAngel327, Astra199, SingSangSung, Ninja-Cat Sif, and Awesome393.**

 **And now for the review responses:**

 **Ladyfire-Azula: No worries! I am glad you were able to tell me it was you. Yeah, after I submitted the chapter I remembered that term (spoiler warning). I was having a very odd/off day.**

 **darkhuntressxir: I could use a pool right now too...and warm weather. I am freezing here and I hate the winter! LOL. **

**foxydame: ****I wasn't sure I was going to have Mavis attend at first, but then I decided it would be better too, and looking back I am glad that I did.**

 **Epicocity: I am still trying to figure out someone for Zeira, but I may just leave it be.**

 **Guest (2/18): I am glad that you liked it.**

 **S-ifr: I am glad you liked the pool party. I think I was thinking warm thoughts when I wrote that since it was rather cold here. =) **

**Oh, and to Gol D Aiko: When I originally posted the last chapter, I posted it before I remembered to write my response to your review. I realized my mistake about two hours later while at work and quickly edited and fixed it so that I said something. I am truly sorry for that. I had forgotten to get your review translated, and rushed the posting. I hope all is well and that you read (and liked) chapter 14. I look forward to your review on this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter** **Sixteen** *********************

After finishing up her cleaning, Mavis and Zeira headed out to the Botanical Gardens. As Mavis was driving, she noticed Zeira glued to her phone and could see out of the corner of her eye that her friend from Tenrou was forming a worried expression.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah," Zeira said softly. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the gardens. I didn't realize how expensive it was."

Mavis let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry! I've got it covered!" the petite blonde stated.

"How?" Zeira as worried.

"You'll see." Mavis teased.

Ten minutes later, Mavis pulled into one of the parking spots in the lot and the two girls headed out. Mavis fumbled through her small purse and pulled out a small card.

"What is that?"

"A membership card. With each visit I get like four free admissions, regardless of how many times I come throughout the year." Mavis explained as the two got in line. "And since I never bring anyone, they definitely won't mind you being with me." she added with a large smile.

When it was time for the two ladies to get rung up by the cashier, Mavis quickly handed her the card and the cashier smiled as she handed back the card and waved Mavis and Zeira through.

"So, it's obvious you've been here before. Care to give me the tour?"

"Tour? There really isn't a tour here." Mavis stated confused.

Zeira chuckled.

"No, you give me a tour. What's there to see? What do you recommend?" the brunette answered still giggling a little.

"Oh, okay. I get it now." Mavis said embarrassed. "I think we should work our way around clockwise and then come back up through the Sakura Trees."

"Sounds good. Lead the way, maestro."

Mavis shook her head before heading towards the left.

Three hours later they ended up where they began.

"So, now to the Sakura Trees?" Zeira asked, confirming with her friend.

"Yes. They are dead center." Mavis beamed.

Heading up the middle, they landed where the Sakura Trees were.

"They're starting to bloom!" Mavis chimed.

"So they aren't at their max yet?"

The blonde shook her head.

"No, but soon."

Zeira formed a mischievous smile on her face, and it was clear by Mavis's expression that the blonde didn't like it.

"Don't scowl at me! BUT, maybe you can ask Zeref to take you here for your next date, or the one after that." she teased.

"Funny." Mavis replied and then looked at the family leaving one of the trees. "Come on! Let's get out picture taken."

Zeira agreed and stood in front of the open tree for an employee to take their picture. The girls then left and headed for the gift shop on the way out. Zeira purchased some postcards and a few other select stationary items, before the duo headed to Mavis's car.

"What did you think of it?"

"Really nice. Loved the 'Mavis Vermillion Grand Tour'."

"Huh?" Mavis said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well, I am pretty sure I wouldn't pay that much attention to all of the details. Snap a few pictures and continue on. You really pointed things out I never thought of. And the hummingbirds was hysterical!"

"Yeah, well, when one lands on your head, you really can't do much until someone helps get them off without hurting or scaring them." Mavis replied recalling the moment they were in the hummingbird hut. "Where to now?"

"What else is there around here to do on Sunday?"

"Hmm..well, we haven't had lunch yet so we could go to 8 Island here, or one of the other restaurants and cafes." Mavis suggested.

"Sounds good. I am hungry and we were there for a long time."

The following morning, Mavis found Zeira already awake on the couch downstairs and glued to her phone. She scrunched her nose as she thought about who she would possibly be talking to so much.

"Morning!" Mavis greeted as she plopped down on the couch next to her friend.

"Hey! So, I have no idea what else we can do while I am here. Got any suggestions?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, what do you do when you are bored?"

"Uh, well, usually go to the botanical gardens, library, shop….not really much to do here. Crocus is a far drive, but there's so much more to see and do there."

"Ever take a random train somewhere? I saw there was a station that was still operational."

"Oh, well, no I haven't, but we can if you want. Maybe hit the next stop up or down and see what's there."

Zeira looked at her phone again.

"Well, north of us is Onibus, but south the train stops in Hargeon."

"Are you on the website?"

"Yeah. Well, now I am. Before I was checking emails."

"Anything of importance?"

"Not if you count my dad being a pain the ass important." Zeira joked.

Mavis decided to get up.

"Come in when you're ready. I am about to make breakfast."

"Okay!"

Mavis headed into the kitchen and was later joined by Zeira. An hour later they were dressed and ready to catch the next available train to Onibus.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Now you're excited?" Zeira questioned bewildered.

"Well, now that we chose where to go, we can figure out what to see and do in the town we are arriving in, even if I could have just drove."

"Funny. Come on. We're about to board."

Mavis followed Zeira onto the train and they found an open row and sat down. Zeira had her face in her phone again, and Mavis was not happy about it. So, instead of getting mad, she did the same, and chose to text Zeref.

 _ **MV: I just wanted to let you know I had a lot of fun on Saturday.**_

 _ **MV: Out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to know why Zeira is acting all secretive, would you? She's been glued to her phone for a good majority of her vacation here so far, and it's bugging the crap out of me.**_

 _ **MV: Sorry. You don't know her that well.**_

Mavis looked out the window and waited for a response from him, but kept an eye on her friend who was still engrossed in her phone. She wasn't expecting a quick reply since he was working so she tucked her phone in her pocket with her hand on it so she felt it when she had any incoming messages.

An hour after they boarded the train, they were arriving at the Onibus station and embarking off the train _ **.**_

"Where to?"

"What? I'm leading?"

"Yes. This was _your_ idea."

"Very true." Zeira agreed. "Let's see if they have one of those brochure rack things. Maybe we can find more things to do."

Once the girls headed into the station, they looked around for any kind of rack or shelving unit that would have information on local attractions.

"There's…uh..not much to do here." Mavis slowly stated.

"Maybe we should have went south." Zeira joked. "My bad."

"It's an adventure. I am okay. There are some local shops we can always check out." the blonde said as she pulled out a brochure. "See? Historic Onibus. It looks like those old villages with the glassworks and country stores."

"If you want to head there we can, but we don't have a car."

"No need. It's like three streets over. They must have left it in the same location and then built up around it."

After the girls officially decided on what to do, they made their plan of attack and started walking towards the historic section of Onibus, where they found quite a number of quaint stores.

As they were walking, Mavis's phone chimed and she pulled it out to read the message, or in this case, messages.

 _ **ZD: Sorry for the delay. Work stuff. I am glad you had fun. I can't wait to take you out again. Natsu was interested in coming along one time with us, but I said that would be up to you. I was thinking next Saturday for our next date so that you can spend time with Zeira this weekend.**_

 _ **ZD: Speaking of your friend, I don't know why she'd be acting secretive. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be glued to my phone either. Maybe you should just ask her?**_

 _ **ZD: And we'll talk about our second date when you want to. No rush! Enjoy spending time with your friend.**_

She sighed before hitting the reply button.

 _ **MV: Natsu joining us sounds like fun, but maybe not on our second date. I hope he wouldn't be too upset. I have some ideas for our date, like maybe the Botanical Gardens, unless you think that's too cheesy, or not worth it since we'd only be able to go during the day.**_

 _ **MV: And I fully intend to talk to Zeira about her being so engrossed with her phone. It's not healthy. Or polite.**_

 _ **MV: Then who am I to say that since I have my nose stuck in my cell phone texting you?**_

She was shocked to get an almost immediate response from him.

 _ **ZD: We could do the gardens one day. It's been years since I've been there. I completely forgot about them. If you wanted, we could do that during the day and then close with dinner, but I think I would want to bring Natsu there, unless we make two dates there…**_

 _ **ZD: …I think I am getting ahead of myself. If you want to go there for our next date, that is fine. I know a place for dinner we could go to, but I know you have to dress up for that - like 'business casual'. No jeans, t-shirts, etc.**_

After three hours of checking out each one, they opted for a later lunch in one of the restaurants before hitting the second half of the historic district and then choosing to call it a day and head back to the train station to head back to Magnolia.

"I am exhausted." Zeira said as she sat down in the seat.

"We did do a lot of walking just now." Mavis agreed. "I can't wait to go home and take off these damn shoes."

Zeira looked at her friend and then chuckled.

"Yeah, and I so know that about you."

"Then why'd you laugh at me?" Mavis asked and then pursed her lips.

"I am not entirely sure."

This time Mavis let out a small giggle before the bell for the train's departure sounded. An hour and twenty minutes later, the duo arrived back at Mavis's house and plopped on the couch. Mavis scrunched her nose, but eventually asked her long-time friend what has been bugging her for the past few days.

"Say, Zeira?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I am not one to talk, but why have you been glued to your phone so much?"

"Uh..well…" Zeira stuttered and then let out a heavy sigh as she sat up. "So, I may or may not have been emailing Zeref since April." the brunette nervously confessed causing her friend to gasp. "At first it was just me introducing myself, telling him you liked him, and wondering if he would ask you out." she paused cringing as she looked at her wide-eyed friend. "Then we just pretty much started emailing each other back and I gave him suggestions for the first date."

"W-when d-did you email him?"

"After you got back home from spring break." she sheepishly admitted.

"So you did get his email address. I knew it!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm not mad. Just a little upset." Mavis responded. "You took it when you changed your contact image, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I just happened to notice that my name was above his. I probably wouldn't have if you put our last names in."

"Ha. Ha." Mavis said and then turned to her side.

"And don't be mad at him. I want to take the blame for this."

"Yeah, but he needs to let me know why he lied about getting an email from you when he said he hadn't yet."

"Who's to say I emailed him before you asked him?" Zeira retorted not fully knowing if it was true or not.

"Good point. But he did tell me he would ignore it, which he didn't."

Zeira let out a small laugh before tackling her friend.

"ZEIRA!" Mavis yelled laughing.

"Don't be mad at him. Let it slide. It was my fault after all, and you REALLY like him. Don't blow it!"

"UGH! Fine!" Mavis relented. "You do bring up a valid point." she said and then paused. "No wonder you two hit it off Saturday."

"Are you complaining?"

"No."

"Good, because it's a good thing. He doesn't need to pass my test."

"Your test? Seriously?" Mavis questioned causing Zeira to laugh. "Anyway, want dinner?"

"Yes please."

"Okay."

While Mavis darted off to the kitchen, Zeira headed upstairs and mavis heard the water turn on in the upstairs bathroom. That gave Mavis about thirty minutes before she had to have dinner ready and waiting, which was perfectly fine since she could whip up something in ten minutes without a problem.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost wasn't able to load this since I couldn't get the file to convert. Luckily I did this morning.**

 **Thanks to the following users for following: family adventures, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, EonStrike, ell13, and Skye121951.**

 **Thanks to the following users for adding this to their favorites: family adventures, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, ell13, and Skye121951.**

 **And now for the review responses:**

 **Gol D Aiko: How did your revisions go? Yeah, I made Mavis the bold one and had her kiss him. I like it that way, although I was debating on having him kiss her first, I didn't know how to go about it.**

 **SingingAngel327: Thanks!**

 **Ladyfire-Azula: You're welcome! Did I make your Thursday again?**

 **darkhuntressxir : It's finally getting warmer here, although they are calling for snow again tonight into tomorrow. At least I got a few days where I didn't need to wear three layers for work. Now I'm down to two to be safe. =)**

 **Epicocity : I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Confusing gramatical parts? Where? Message me. If I can fix and/or explain I will be glad to.**

 **Sophia the daughter of Nyx : Welcome new reader! I am glad to hear you think so.**

 **foxydame: I am trying my best with the canon stuff, but sometimes it's hard to fit it in this story.**

 **S-ifr: Thank you. I was debating a piggy back ride in there, but I wasn't too sure...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter** **Seventeen** *********************

Before either of the girls knew it, the rest of the week flew by without any real problem. Friday afternoon, evening, and all of Saturday were left to just relax by watching movies and chilling at Mavis's home.

"What movies are we going to watch with this remaining time I have?" Zeira questioned as pulled out the pitcher of fruit punch from the refrigerator.

"What movies did you want to watch? You know I have a ton of movies in my library."

"Hmmm…" she started with a finger lightly tapping her chin. "We could have a Disney marathon, starting with _Snow White_ and watching them in order until we fall asleep."

Mavis chuckled.

"I hope you know the exact order of their releases, because I don't off hand."

"Or we could have a Marvel Marathon. I still haven't seen _Iron Man 3_ and _Guardians of the Galaxy_. We could watch them in the order they take place, or were released."

"I love that idea. We should probably watch them in their timeline though."

"Which makes it _Captain America_ first, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but first I think we should head out and make sure we have all of the necessary movie marathon junk foods we usually eat." Zeira teased as she put the fruit punch back in the refrigerator and chugged the small glass of fruit punch.

"Yeah. Good idea. It's only a little after noon. It can be a quick run."

Mavis and Zeira headed out to the local supermarket with no list in hand and winged it for their shopping. As the two turned the corner they almost bumped into someone else shopping.

"Oh, sorry!" Mavis apologized and then saw Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia with Lucy.

"MS VERMILLION!" Lucy squealed and then ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Lucy. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia."

"Hello." the couple greeted. "How's your summer going?"

"It's going good. This is my friend Zeira Alizarin. She's visiting me from Tenrou Island." Mavis introduced.

"Pleasure Ms. Alizarin." Mrs. Heartfilia greeted. "How long are you here for?"

"Oh, I go home on Sunday."

"That's a lot of junk food." Lucy commented as she looked in their shopping cart. "Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Well…" Mavis started embarrassed. "We are having a movie marathon starting as soon as we get home."

"Oh? And what movies are in this marathon?" Mr. Heartfilia inquired.

"We're watching all of the Marvel movies in their timeline order." Zeira proudly answered. "I haven't seen a few of them, and I forgot about another that came out on DVD, so we're hopefully going to finish the marathon before I have to go home on Sunday."

"Well, if we knew you were here, we would have invited you to our barbecue yesterday." Mrs. Heartfilia stated. "But, Ms. Vermillion, if you are bored, you can feel free to come by to our next barbecue on Monday. The pool is always open."

"Thank you for the offer. I may take you up on that." Mavis said with a smile.

"Okay, well, don't let us keep you. Time is of the essence when it comes to a marathon." Mr. Heartfilia teased. "We'll call you Sunday night to remind you."

Mavis nodded and then said her goodbye to Lucy before the friends continued their shopping.

"They seemed nice." Zeira stated.

"Yes, they are wonderful people. Their house is rather large and their pool, which I've seen from inside the house, is also very nice."

"Do you think they'll also invite Zeref and Natsu?"

"Uh, well, I know they're already watching Natsu on Mondays for Zeref, so I might see them if I go - IF I go."

"You should. Don't be cooped up in your apartment all summer, and don't spend money you don't have. And get some color." Zeira scolded.

"Ha Ha. What else do we need?" Mavis asked changing the subject.

"Soda and that's it."

"Okay. Let's hit that aisle. It's over here."

After grabbing some liters of soda, the two headed to check out and then headed back to the house to watch _Captain America: The First Avenger._

Two hours later, Mavis switched DVDs to _Iron Man_ , followed by _The Incredible Hulk_.

"Three down. Ten to go." Zeira commented once the end credits started to roll on _The Incredible Hulk_.

"What's next?"

"Uh.. _Iron Man 2_." the brunette answered. "Want do continue pigging out on this junk, or take a break?"

"What kind of break were you thinking?"

"Like a walk or something. Get some fresh air?"

"Sounds good. We can go walk to the park and back."

After a thirty minute intermission of sorts, the two headed back to the house to continue the marathon.

"I'll make some more popcorn and refill our sodas."

"Then I'll put in the next movie."

Mavis headed into the kitchen with their glasses and then put in a new bag of popcorn before refilling their drinks. When she came back inside the living room, Zeira was all set with the remote.

"You know something?"

"Mm? What's that?"

"I am really surprised that you didn't invite Zeref and Natsu over."

"Funny Zeira, but Natsu's a bit young for most of these movies, and Zeref already told me he thinks they're too violent for him."

"I don't know. They're all PG-13 rated, so if Zeref can explain to Natsu that they aren't real and the violence is only in the movies, Natsu may be able to understand it."

"Maybe we can have another movie marathon with him one day, but not right now. Press play."

"Will do." Zeira cheerfully agreed.

After that movie was over, Mavis got up to switch and yawned.

"Tired of being on your butt all day?" Zeira joked.

"Maybe? It's a little after six. Should we call for a pizza or take-out?"

"Maybe not pizza. We've been munching on those Tostino things. I could go for something Italian or Chinese."

"Okay. There's a great Chinese place a block from here. Let's go out to get it since they might be swamped right now."

Zeira agreed and the two ran out to the restaurant, quickly ordered and then waited about fifteen minutes for their order to be ready. Once that was done, they paid and headed back to the house to continue their marathon.

"I'm thinking one more movie tonight and then we call it a night. We can always wake up early and start."

"Sounds good. _Thor_ 's next and then in the morning we will start with _The Avengers_." Zeira stated as she looked at the pile and ejected _Iron Man 2_ from the DVD player."

They finished their marathon for the day by nine o'clock and then headed to bed.

In the morning, Zeira woke up before Mavis and quietly took a shower and got ready before she started to make the two some smoothies, which she knew the sound of the blender would most likely wake up her friend.

"Smoothies?" the blonde questioned as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes. I figured after all the crap we ate yesterday, a smoothie was in order. And I thought before we started today, we could go in for another walk."

"Sounds good to me. Let me change real quick."

Zeira nodded as Mavis ran upstairs and quickly changed.

Ten minutes later, the two were out and about again walking to the park joining others in the quest to be fit. Once done, the two headed back to the house, swinging by the apartment to pick up some fresh fruit.

Zeira put in The Avengers and hit play as she joined Mavis on the couch.

Two movies later, the two took another break by taking a walk again before finishing out their marathon.

Once the finished watching _Guardians of the Galaxy, The Avengers: Age of Ultron_ and _Ant-Man_ , the two called it an early night so that Zeira would be on time for her departing boat to Tenrou Island.

In the morning, Zeira rushed around to pack her things and the two headed out in Mavis's car to Hargeon. They stopped by the little cafe to grab a bite to eat and a coffee before Zeira's boat actually arrived.

"Make sure you call or text me when you get on Tenrou. I want to know you made it safely and didn't sink."

"Funny Mavis. Let me know when you get home too. I want to make sure you didn't drive off the side of the road." Zeira teased back as she hugged her petite blonde friend. "And go tomorrow to the Heartfilia's barbecue. It sounds like fun."

"I will. Have a safe trip back. Tell your dad I said hello."

Zeira smiled as she boarded the small ferry and made her way to one of the upper decks with her belongings.

Mavis stayed in the parking lot and watched as the boat got smaller and smaller. She chose to leave when it was out of sight and made her way back to Magnolia.

She walked into the house and grunted. For two young women, they sure could make a mess. Mavis got down to business and went into the kitchen and grabbed to garbage bags to start the massive clean up.

Three hours later, Mavis was exhausted and so she plopped on her couch and was about to turn on the television, but decided not to.

"I think I watched too much TV since Friday." she said out loud.

It was then when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hello Ms. Vermillion. It's Jude Heartfilia._ "

"Hello Mr. Heartfilia. How are you?"

" _We are all fine. I am just calling to remind you about tomorrow's barbecue. Will you be coming?_ "

"Oh, I should be able to, but I do have quite a bit of errands to run before I can definitely say if I can come."

" _Well, then, don't let me keep you. Please try your best to make it. Lucy has been really excited since we invited you on Friday._ "

"I will try." Mavis replied.

She then said her goodbye and then hung up the phone and sighed. She wasn't sure why she technically fibbed about having a list of things to do, but deep down she guessed she wasn't sure if she wanted to show up at the Heartfilia's since she did not know who else would be there.

In the morning, after running a quick trip to the supermarket to pick up some items to restock herself, Mavis found herself bored. She went up to her room and changed into her bathing suit and then headed to the Heartfilia homestead.

She pulled up the driveway, and immediately noticed that Zeref's car was parked. A faint smile came to her lips as she carefully pulled up along side his car and then got out of hers. She grabbed her bag and towel before taking in a deep breath. Her cell phone rang moments later.

"Hello Zeira."

" _I am hoping you took the Heartfilias up on their offer. It's hot today, and I saw the forecast for you today as well._ "

"I did. I just got out of my car actually."

" _Good. Make sure you tell everyone I said hello. And keep me posted on if Zeref is there. I want to see a picture of him in his suit!_ "

"Funny. But he is here. I parked next to him - at least I hope I did."

" _Have fun! I'll talk to you later. Bye!_ "

Mavis looked at the screen on her phone puzzled after Zeira abruptly hung up on her.

"What a putz!" Mavis said out loud as she continued to walk up to the house.

After being let in by the maid, she made her way to the back to where the pool was. She saw a bunch of kids and adults that she recognized from the school and they were already sitting down and eating the food. She carefully walked out onto the patio to join everyone.

"MS. VERMILLION!" Mavis heard Lucy call as the little blonde ran over to her. "Welcome!" She greeted giving her a hug. "Come! Before Natsu eats all of the food." Lucy added tugging on her teacher's hand.

"And here I thought you declined." Jude commented. "Welcome to our house."

"Thanks. And I didn't really decline. I said I had some things to do before I could give a definite answer." Mavis said as she put her stuff down on one of the lounge chairs.

"Sit next to Zeref, Ms. Vermillion. It's the only open seat." Lucy directed grinning.

Mavis smiled as she made eye contact with Zeref and walked over to sit down.

"Hey!" He greeted after finally swallowing the food he had in his mouth.

"What's good?" the petite blonde inquired.

"EVERYTHING!" Natsu answered as he stuffed a forkful of the macaroni salad in his mouth. "When we're done, Lucy and I want to show you something Ms. Vermillion."

Mavis smiled as she listened to Zeref as he scolded Natsu on proper eating and swimming etiquette as she dug into the food laid out before her. She may have only just arrived, but she was glad she came.

* * *

 **A/N: Not completely happy with the word count on this, or where I ended it, but my mind has been elsewhere lately thinking about a concert and VIP/Meet & Greet passes...what fun!**

 **Thanks to the following users for following: Linden3, Awesome393, and EvieTheDemigod.**

 **Thanks to the following users for adding this to their favorites: Linden3, Awesome393, and Rosey-Chan.**

 **And now for the review responses:**

 **S-ifr: Another Mavis POV chapter...but hey! This might be a specialty for me. Hope you enjoyed it again, and were glad you were able to wait a week. =)**

 **Ladyfire-Azula: What you said has me thinking of 'Sir Dorkneel' as a nickname...maybe I can use that when the three go out together. HA!**

 **darkhuntressxir: I don't picture Mavis as someone who would get angry at Zeira for that. For other stuff, sure, but not that. Do you think it was OOC?**

 **PaRaM0rE-0394: Ah, a new reviewer. Welcome! I was an English major in college and I didn't even know that rule. You'll find that I have eventually changed my spelling to agree with said rule (and I realize you reviewed on chapter 2, but I can't go back and edit since that doc file is no longer in my 'doc manager').**

 **Epicocity: Thanks bunches. If you ever find yourself rereading the chapters where you were confused, shoot me a message and I will still be glad to help.**

 **Gol D Aiko : Sorry about your revisions, but I am glad I was able to cheer you up a bit.**

 **foxydame: 'Cuter than canon' - Love that quote. Thanks for that. I appreciate it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Eigh** **teen** *********************

Around noon that Saturday, Mavis was running around her house like crazy figuring out what to wear before Zeref came and got her. Her laptop was on and she was logged into Skype video chatting with Zeira.

" _Geez Mavis! You're making me dizzy._ "

"Sorry. I thought I had everything ready but realized I didn't want to wear what I chose."

" _I should have left an outfit out so you didn't have to_." Zeira teased. " _But, seriously, Mavis - it'll be fine. You're going to the gardens so you need to be comfortable. I am sure you won't take six hours to walk around there when you and I did it in three._ " she paused. " _I am certain he'll bring you back to your house so you can change shoes at least_."

"I don't want to be a bother."

" _You need a reality check. He likes you. You like him. I doubt you'd be a bother."_

"Ha. Ha." Mavis said and then paused. "I'll be right back. I need to change."

Mavis heard her friend say "okay" as she got up and walked out of screen view so she could slip on her dress. She also grabbed her makeup bag and went back to her desk to her computer.

"I'm back."

" _New dress?_ "

"No. Not really. Just not really worn."

" _And what shoes are you going to walk around in?_ "

"I have no idea. I have some flats that could work."

" _Just as long as you can last three or more hours in them._ "

Mavis glared at her friend before she dumped her cosmetic bag on the desk. She continued to chat with Zeira as she applied her foundation and other cosmetics.

" _I need to get going. I hear some sort of commotion outside and you have a date to finish getting ready for._ "

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

" _Have fun!_ " Zeira replied and then logged off of Skype.

Mavis finished her makeup application and then headed back into her bathroom to put her hair up. She headed downstairs to her living room area and kept an eye out for Zeref.

Much to her embarrassment, she actually jumped up and down a little when she saw his car pull into her driveway. She walked over to the door and just as she was about to open it, he rung the doorbell.

"More flowers?" she asked noting the bouquet in his hand.

"But of course." Zeref stated as he handed them to her. "This time I brought lilies."

Mavis smiled as she took in a deep breath.

"Great! They smell beautiful! Come in. I'll go put these in water right now and then we can head out."

She headed into her kitchen, found a vase, filled it with a little water, and put them in before walking back to the living room and putting the vase on the coffee table.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Mavis picked up her cardigan that was lying on the arm of the couch and then headed out with him to his car, locking her door on the way. He walked her to the car and closed the door behind her and then got in himself.

"If it's too cold let me know, or you can feel free to mess with the controls." Zeref commented.

"I am fine for right now." Mavis said softly as he started to drive away.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a parking spot at the Magnolia Botanical Gardens. He got out of the car first and helped her out and the two walked over to the ticket counter.

"I'm treating." Mavis said sternly as she fumbled in her purse.

"I told you last time -"

"Not this time." Mavis said cutting him off and as she showed the woman at the register a card.

After a nod and a smile from the woman, Mavis turned her head to Zeref and grinned. Zeref snatched the card out of her hand shocking Mavis in the process, and looked at the small rectangle piece of paper.

"A membership?" he inquired as he handed the card back.

"Yeah, well, I've always liked flowers. It goes to helping them keep this place beautiful. And it has its perks." she absentmindedly answered as she put it back and the two walked through the main entrance.

"You could have just mentioned you had one."

"Nah. Where's the fun in that?" she teased. "So, which way would you like to go? I know every nook and cranny in here."

"I have no idea. This was your idea."

"You're no fun." Mavis said with a slight pout on her lips.

"I really don't know." he said with a shrug before continuing. "Surprise me. Be my guide."

Mavis grinned.

"Don't regret that you just said that." she stated as she took his hand and pulled him to the left. "You will now be subjected to the 'Mavis Vermillion Grand Tour'." she continued and then stopped short realizing what she just said. "Uh…that was Zeira's description when I brought her here, even though she had asked to come here."

"Well, Ms. Vermillion, lead the way."

Mavis's smile grew larger and she brought Zeref around the gardens showing him all of the flowers and telling him what their names were. Halfway through, Mavis randomly squealed.

"You okay?" Zeref asked her.

"Yeah, sorry. The Sakura trees might be blooming. I forgot about that."

"Did you want to go check?"

"We can, but I think I'd rather save that for last."

After her 'grand' tour, the two made their way to the Sakura Trees and waited for their turn for some photo opportunities. Much to Mavis's true embarrassment, a small whimper escaped from her catching her date's attention.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. My feet just really hurt. I need to sit down." she admitted, completely embarrassed.

"Stupid question, but were they new shoes?"

"No. I've had them for a few years, but I rarely wear them."

"So they're in relatively _new_ condition?"

Mavis scrunched her nose.

"Yes." she admitted again.

It was quiet between the two for a couple of moments as they walked up to one of the blooming trees.

"Take them off."

"Say what?" Mavis asked shocked at the random comment.

Zeref let out a small chuckle as he leaned over to her.

"I said take them off. I really don't think they're going to care here."

"But they-"

"If the little kids can do it, why can't adults?" he rhetorically asked as he watched her look at the kids around them.

"I don't think I should."

"You go barefoot in your classroom, so why not go here?"

Mavis looked up at him and then back at some of the kids. One one side Mavis knew better and was raised better than that. On the other Mavis really wanted to be comfortable and her feet were in pain. She looked up at him, and then at some kids nearby before taking in a deep breath.

" _I hope I don't regret this._ " she thought to herself as she casually slipped off the shoes and picked them up.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Shall we take some photos of these trees now, or what?"

Mavis looked up to him again and smiled.

After taking some photos, the two headed to leave the Botanical Gardens. Zeref offered to swing by Mavis's house so she could change shoes, and then the two headed for dinner.

They were seated a few moments after he checked them in with the maitre'd. Zeref helped Mavis with the chair before sitting down himself.

"Oh, wow, Zeref! This is beautiful!"

"You can thank the Heartfilias for the suggestion…and the table." Zeref quietly commented. "I had heard of this place, don't get me wrong, but didn't know where it was or anything."

"I love that family." Mavis giggled as she looked at the menu. "So, in this whole 'never let the lady pay, ever' life lesson you were taught by your father, did he also teach you to order for the lady?"

Zeref looked up at her from his menu and grinned.

"He said that he used to do it for our mom, but it never worked out the way he wanted it to. He would order the wrong stuff. He told me to learn from his mistake, so you can order for yourself unless you want me to order for you."

Mavis smiled as she continued to peruse the menu. The waiter came, took their drink order, and then gave them a few more moments before returning and taking their dinner order. An hour later, the two were leaving and Zeref took the long way back to her house.

"A bit of a detour?"

"Yeah." Zeref sheepishly admitted as he concentrated on driving.

"So what else do you have planned for the summer with Natsu?" she asked changing the topic.

"Not sure. I mean, my boss recently just implemented a half day work schedule for the rest of this summer, so I only have to work mornings. I'll have the afternoons with him and that's fine with me, but there's only so much I can do with him before we both get bored."

"There's always Dragon Gladiators." Mavis said sarcastically, and deviously, as they were approaching a red light.

"True." he said with a chuckle. "Wait, are you hooked on it now too?"

"Maybe. It's nice to get out and do something like that every once in a while. And I did have a lot of fun with Zeira at the one in Hargeon."

"I forgot that one opened. I wonder how it compares with the one in Crocus."

"Crocus is the original one, right?"

"Yeah, I think so at least."

"In my opinion, originals are always the best."

Zeref helped her out of the car, and the two walked up to her door slowly.

"I think our next date should be Dragon Gladiators."

"Natsu might be jealous of us for that."

"Then bring him. I wouldn't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she said with a smile. "It would be fun. And dating you comes with a little pink-haired boy as baggage. I realize that, and it's fine. Besides, I come with a brunette friend as baggage, and you've received her seal of approval."

Zeref let out a laugh at at the thought.

"Yeah, and Natsu already approves of you." he added as they approached her door. "I had fun today, at the gardens and at dinner."

"I did too." Mavis smiled.

She had so many ideas on how she wanted this date to end, all of which consisted of their lips touching. Mavis wasn't sure how he would react, but she had an idea and prayed it wouldn't backfire on her too bad.

So, in one quick motion, she stepped up onto one of the steps leading to her small porch, turned around, grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her, and kissed him.

It took a few seconds, but she soon felt his hands on her waist, which caused her to let go and pull back slightly.

"S-sorry." she nervously apologized, wide-eyed and clearly shocked at what she just did.

Zeref shocked her by stepping forward.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine. I was actually thinking about kissing you." he stated. "You just took the initiative before I got the courage to." he added as he moved his right to her cheek.

"Sorry." Mavis said with a small smirk.

"Stop apologizing."

Before she knew it, he was kissing her.

There was a moment of silence between the two before either of them spoke.

"What would Natsu say about that?"

"What would Zeira?" he retorted.

"Touché." Mavis said with a giggle. "But seriously."

"He'd probably scream in excitement before wanting to call Lucy and tell her." Zeref answered without a second thought.

Mavis giggled again.

"I'd keep an eye on those two if I were you and the Heartfilias." she teased. "But Zeira probably will scream as well, and you may be able to hear that scream all the way from Tenrou."

"Can't wait to hear that news headline. ' _Mysterious Scream Rattles Ishgar_ '." he teased causing her to laugh.

"I should get inside. And you need to get Natsu." She stated softly as she pulled out her keys.

"Yeah."

"Good night Zeref." Mavis said and then walked inside.

Once safely behind a closed door, she sunk to the floor since her legs were all weak after what had just happened.

In the morning, Mavis was on a Skype call with Zeira, although you wouldn't know it for the petite blonde was nowhere near her computer and desk.

"Zeira, my feet are killing me!" Mavis whined as she flopped onto her bed onto her back.

" _No one told you to wear the nice shoes when you went to the gardens. And didn't he offer to drive you back so you could change?"_

"Yes, he did. You can stop saying all the various forms of 'I told you so'."

Zeira giggled on the other end of the phone and Mavis let out a sigh.

" _Tell me how the date went. You just said you had a blast last night in your text message."_

"Okay, well, he picked me up around one for the botanical gardens, where I gave him the same tour I gave you. We were there for a few hours as well." the petite blonde started as she sat up. "He then offered to and brought me back here so I could switch shoes before we headed out to the restaurant."

" _Where did he take you?_ "

"Uh…The Serenity Lounge. It was very nice, and the table we had was awesome. It was kind of secluded."

" _Is that a bad thing?_ "

"No." Mavis replied softly. "I guess not. It was a surprise."

" _Where is he taking you next?_ "

Mavis smiled and grinned more knowing her friend couldn't actually see her.

"He and I both agreed that our next date will include Natsu, so we're going to go to Dragon Gladiators."

" _Natsu will be ecstatic about that, right?"_

"I would assume so. He's been wanting to go out with Zeref and me for a while."

There was a short silent pause between the two.

" _How did the date end?"_ Zeira inquired as she realized her friend was lost in her thoughts.

"Oh…uh.." Mavis stammered as she thought back to her kissing him. "There was another kiss…" she started and then giggled. "Or two." she whispered.

" _What was that?_ "

"N-nothing! It was a great night."

" _You're withholding valuable information, aren't you?_ "

"What makes you say that?" the blonde asked nervously.

" _You're voice just went up an octave or two while cracking._ "

"Oh. Right."

" _MAVIS_."

"Okay, so I may or may not have kissed him first last night and he may or may not have kissed me again a few moments later."

Silence greeted Mavis on the other end of the line after her admission. She waited and cringed for what her best friend would say to her in response, but still there was no response from her friend.

"Zeira? You…uh…still there?"

" _Uh-huh._ "

"Finally! Some sort of sound from you. I was afraid you fainted."

" _I-I'm just surprised. You kissed him?"_

"Yes. He was walking me to the door, there was an awkward silence between us, and I took the initiative and stood on one or two of my steps and kissed him. I acted without thinking really." she noted as she explained. "After apologizing for my out of character behavior, he said not to worry about it and he kissed me again."

" _Holy shit! This is great!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the four and a half day delay in posting this. I just couldn't write the chapter. That and I was extremely busy at work last week and had no 'breaks' like I normally do. This is longer than I planned to write, but oh well! I am working on the next chapter now so hopefully I will be able to post it this Thursday. I have also decided to finish this at Chapter Twenty...for now, and that might get posted by Monday morning if I finish it. Then I am off for six days (going to Arizona to visit family and friends).**

 **Thanks to the following users for following: Whatstoknow, sama775, Delia365, tontonte, summertime snowflake chan, and Metsuryu no Yoru.**

 **Thanks to the following users for adding this to their favorites: sama775, Loquoren, summertime snowflake chan, LoonyTuned, and Metsuryu no Yoru.**

 **And now for the review responses:**

 **darkhuntressxir : I am glad you think so. I still have my doubts, but oh well! Thanks for reading!**

 **foxydame : *blushes* Thank you ever so much for your kind words. I am glad this story reeled you in.**

 **Gol D Aiko: Thank you for being a dedicated reader. I hope this cheered you up, or at least made you smile, if you were feeling down or needed something fluffy.**

 **Epicocity : Did I deliver? Fluff is good, though, right? I am getting excited for writing the last two chapters, even though that will end the story (for now).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Nine** **teen** *********************

A week and a half later, while Mavis was getting ready to head to the Heartfilias again for one of their weekly barbecues, Zeref surprisingly called her.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, have you been invited to the Heartfilias too_?"

"Yeah, I was just about to head out."

" _I'll come pick you up. I just got off, er, if that's okay with you?_ "

Mavis let out a small giggle before answering.

"That'd be fine." she replied and then paused. "I'm actually trying to not use my car so much."

" _And why's that_?"

"Uh, well, it sort of doesn't have working air conditioning." she sheepishly admitted.

" _Then I guess we're both lucky mine's newer and does_." he teased. " _I'll be there in a minute_."

"Okay. I'll be outside waiting."

Zeref hung up and then Mavis grabbed her bag before making her way out of the house and down the driveway. When she got to the curb, she saw he was turning onto her street.

She watched him pull up and then as soon as he put the car in park, he opened his door and popped the trunk.

"You didn't really have to wait outside." he stated as he took her bag from her.

"I wanted to." she retorted as he opened her car door.

Behind his back, she stuck her tongue out at him and then giggled as he closed her door shaking his head. A few seconds later, she heard the trunk close and he was back in the driver's seat.

"I think the Heartfilias think they are sneaky." He blurted out surprising the two of them.

"Why's that?"

"It was Jude's suggestion that I offer to pick you up after he told me he invited you too. I was thinking about asking you to come with me anyway."

Mavis giggled at the thought.

"They seem to be really interested in our relationship, don't they?"

"Yes, but I wanted to plan the Dragon Gladiators trip with you as soon as possible."

"Trip? Like more than one day?"

"Well, no, but I want Natsu to be surprised, so I was going to buy the tickets from my computer at work so he wouldn't see the opened webpage."

"Oh. Okay."

"What date works best for you, or are you completely open this whole summer?"

"I'm completely open, so whichever works best for you. Were you thinking a Saturday?"

"That's what I am leaning towards. This way, my work week isn't messed up anymore than it already is."

"Are the half days getting to you?"

"No. I like the work week, especially in the summer. As do the other employees, but sometimes I have like thirty or more messages from after one o'clock. I spend my morning just responding to them all."

"Gotcha." she commented and decided to go back to the original topic of conversation. "Okay, so, any Saturday is fine with me. Were you thinking the morning show?"

"Not sure. There are two more shows after that. One's at three-thirty. The next is at eight, but with that one, we wouldn't get back here until well after midnight."

"What time is the morning one?"

"I think it starts at ten-thirty or eleven."

"That's too early. Maybe the middle one. We can be tourists in Crocus before the show to throw him off."

"I love the way you think."

Mavis grinned as he pulled into the driveway.

The two made their way up to the house where they were let in by one of the servants and followed her to the back.

"Ah, Mavis! Zeref! Welcome!" Jude called from where he was stationed at the grill. "The food will be ready in a few moments."

The two smiled at him and made their way to the table where they greeted everyone else who had been invited.

"Zeref! Throw us again!" Natsu called.

"Please!" Levy added as she stood up from her seat, which was across from where Zeref chose to sit.

Mavis chuckled as Zeref bowed his head.

"I can't even get a minute to place my stuff down, can I?"

"Apparently not." Silver commented grinning.

Zeref made his way over to the pool and jumped in. Levy followed and cannonballed right next to him. He waited for her to surface before calmly scolding her.

"That was a little close Levy."

"Sorry." she apologized. "But I wanted first throw."

Zeref laughed at the thought as Natsu and Lucy swam over.

"No fair! He's _my_ brother."

"Natsu, be nice. It's fine." Zeref slightly scolded as Levy started to climb on him.

Fifteen minutes later, the kids, and Zeref, were called out of the pool to eat. After enjoying the mounds of food that the Heartfilias had provided, the kids ran around the yard to burn off some energy before it was time for the pool again. Meanwhile the adults were left to talk at the table.

"So, Zeref, what do you have planned the rest of the summer?" Jude asked as he looked at him and then at Mavis.

Zeref watched where he was looking and grimaced. They definitely were way to into his and Mavis's relationship than they should have been.

"Actually Mavis and I had the idea to take Natsu to Dragon Gladiators in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, he'll like that." Layla commented. "He always talks about that place."

"He just really loves dragons."

"Doesn't your job publish his favorite book series?" Mika inquired.

"Yeah." Zeref said as he rubbed the back of his head. "He has no idea, but that's fine. When he gets older he'll pay more attention."

"Do you know the author?" Silver asked.

Zeref chuckled.

"He's actually one of my best friends, and he's one of my clients."

"I didn't know that." Mavis mumbled causing Zeref to casually turn his head.

"It's not something I normally bring up in conversation. And the author's name is actually a pen-name."

"Good to know." Mavis said with a smile. "Maybe one day you'll introduce me to him."

Zeref smiled and then turned to see Natsu and Lucy approaching.

"Can we go in the pool yet?" Lucy asked her mother.

"I don't see why not." Layla replied.

"YES!" the tiny duo exclaimed.

"GUYS! We can go in again!" Natsu yelled causing all of the other kids to scream in excitement.

Silver laughed and then looked at the table.

"Layla, where are the Dreyars?"

"Oh, they all went on vacation to Tenrou Island I believe."

"Tenrou?" Mavis choked out.

"Oh, that's right. Your friend who visited a couple of weeks ago was from there, right?" Jude questioned receiving a nod. "Yeah, Mr. Dreyer said he wanted to surprise Laxus with a small getaway. Speaking of, isn't he your boss Zeref?"

"Yeah. I know he said he was planning on a three day getaway but he didn't tell me when or where he was going to go. I'll have to ask him how it was when he gets back."

"And if he ran into Zeira." Mavis joked. "Once she gets wind that they're from Magnolia, she might bombard them with questions about you." She said as she gently elbowed Zeref.

"Yeah, not really looking forward to that." Zeref stated lowly causing her to laugh as three new people arrived.

"Ah, Ur. So glad you could come!" Layla cheerfully greeted. "And this must be Ultear. And Meredy, right?" she added as she asked the pink haired girl.

"Yes. Girls, say hello to Mrs. Heartfilia."

"Hello." the two said shyly.

"Gray! Your aunt is here!" Silver bellowed to his son partly startling Zeref in the process.

"Aunt?" Mavis asked confused.

"Well, not really." Mika started to answer. "Ur is an old friend of mine from high school and college and after we both eventually had kids, we sort of forced them to be friends. They have known Lyon too for a while." she explained before continuing. "They call me 'Aunt Mika' as a form of endearment, and Gray and Lyon call Ur 'aunt' for the same reason."

"Oh. Pleasure to meet you girls."

The two nodded their heads and saw the other kids playing. The darker haired one looked up to her mom.

"Go ahead. I'll get a plate ready for each of you."

The two ran off and met up with Gray and Lyon, who introduced them to everyone else.

"What grade are they going into?"

"Ultear will be in the fourth grade and Meredy will be starting Kindergarten."

Mavis formed a huge smile on her face.

"Will they be going to Magnolia Elementary?"

"Yes. We've officially moved into town yesterday."

The petite blonde teacher started to wiggle in her seat and clap her hands in excitement, which caused the others to laugh and Ur to form a puzzled expression.

"She's one of Magnolia Elementary School's Kindergarten teachers." Jude commented. "She was Lucy's teacher this past year."

"That makes a lot more sense now." Ur said with a laugh.

"I'm Mavis Vermillion. You can call me Mavis out of school, but when it's back to school, call me Ms. Vermillion." she introduced sticking out her hand.

"Pleasure."

The adults talked for a little while longer before Lucy and Natsu approached the tables.

"Zeref! Mr. Heartfilia bought us new toys." Natsu said with a slight devilish grin.

"New toys? What kind of new toys?" Zeref asked as he slowly turned around, only to be face to face with the nozzle of a water gun.

Before he had time to move, Natsu pulled the trigger and soaked his older brother from head to toe, starting at middle of his forehead. The table erupted in laughter as Natsu slowly ran out of ammo and had to run away to reload.

Zeref stood up and wiped his face.

"Water guns?"

"Sorry. Lucy saw them in the store and begged for me to buy a bunch."

"And how much is 'a bunch' exactly?" Mika inquired.

"Enough for every child, apparently." Mavis noted as she saw all of the kids armed. She then looked to Jude and Layla grinning.

"I know what you are thinking, and I am completely with you." Layla commented with a smile. "Adults versus kids - no holds barred."

Jude stood up and walked over to the two deck storage boxes by the sliding glass door.

"Luckily for everyone, I had ours all set and loaded. Plus I have additional weapons in the form of these." He stated holding a water balloon in each of his hands.

"May I?" Zeref asked as he reached over the table.

"Sure thing." Jude said as he handed one over to Zeref.

Zeref turned around and quickly found his pink haired target.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Yea?" Natsu said with a slightly trembling voice.

"Think fast!" Zeref said and then chucked the balloon at his brother.

As soon as Natsu tried to catch it, the balloon exploded soaking him. Subsequently, it also caused him to let out a shriek.

"That's cold!"

Jude let out a bellow of a laugh causing Zeref to turn around and look at him puzzled.

"These boxes aren't just deck boxes. They're powered coolers."

"Pure evil, Jude." Silver commented as he armed himself with two water guns.

"I know."

Once the adults armed themselves, they made their way through the property to start the war on the kids. A few rules were stated though regarding the safety. No water balloons to the face - just stomach and below. The water guns could not be sprayed in the face either. The back of the head was okay too.

The butler offered to reload any guns when needed for the adult side, while one of the maids agreed to help the kids at Lucy's request.

After an hour of battling with the kids, the adults called it for the day. Zeref and Mavis stayed for another hour lounging in the pool and relaxing, for the most part. Natsu and the girls wanted to be thrown some more, so Zeref reluctantly agreed before his arms started to get tired and he called it a day.

After driving Mavis home, Zeref brought a passed out Natsu home and put him to bed on the one side of the couch before he quickly changed and joined his brother on the couch and watched some television.

The next morning, while in his office, he bought the tickets for Dragon Gladiators for the three of them and then texted Mavis.

 _ **ZD: all bought. that was quick**_

 _ **MV: and painless?**_

 _ **ZD: not for my wallet, but that's okay. thankfully this is a pay week**_

 _ **MV: lol. I'll help when we go, and don't you dare try to pull that 'the lady doesn't pay' crap.**_

 _ **ZD: we'll see**_

 _ **MV: …**_

 _ **MV: uh..no. I'll help with souvenirs. End of story.**_

 _ **ZD: ok. ok. I was only teasing.**_

 _ **MV: I somehow doubt that.**_

 _ **MV: but, how's work going?**_

 _ **ZD: slow. not much in the way of printing, emails, or anything, which is a shock.**_

 _ **MV: when is your busiest time to print stuff?**_

 _ **ZD: in about two months when we start helping the high school with their banners and some stores with their newly designed sale signs.**_

Two weeks later Zeref put Natsu in their car and headed to go to pick up Mavis.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Ms. Vermillion."

"Then where?"

"Not really sure. She has a treasure hunt of sorts for us, so she has the map."

"Aww man!"

Zeref laughed quietly in the front seat as the two arrived at her place. Zeref had Natsu join him to the front door, where Mavis greeted them with a huge smile.

"Come in!"

"Not ready?"

"Uh..kinda. I just need to get my shoes on."

The two waited a few moments as she put on her favorite flats and the three headed out her door.

"Do you have the map Ms. Vermillion?" Natsu asked.

"Uh…yes?" She stated as she looked at Zeref who just mouthed 'Roll along with it' to her. She nodded and continued with the ploy. "It's in an email in my phone."

Thankfully Natsu bought the little lie and the three got into Zeref's car to get on their way to Crocus.

"Where to, Miss GPS?"

Mavis scrunched her nose at the newest moniker.

"Let's see." she said with a sigh as she pulled out her phone to go along with the ploy. "Drive five miles west and turn right."

"Sounds easy enough for me." Zeref joked as he watched Natsu in the rearview mirror looking out the window.

"At the moment. This is only the beginning." Mavis added causing Zeref to look over at her quickly and then chuckle as his eyes faced front.

"That it is." he eventually stated in complete agreement with her.

Three hours later, they arrived in Crocus, and Natsu had a vague idea where he was. However, since Crocus was so large, and the buildings where they were didn't look at all familiar from the last time he was there, he had no clue what the plans exactly were for the day.

"Now where are we headed?" the pink haired child inquired as he followed the adults lead and got out of the car.

"I thought we could grab a light lunch and have a small picnic in the park over here." Mavis suggested.

"I didn't pack anything to eat." Zeref stated confused.

"I did. Fruit parfaits to tie us over." she answered as she pulled out three plastic spoons and three homemade parfaits from her one bag. "Don't worry. This bag is actually a cooler."

Zeref smiled as he took one of each item from her and the three sat down on the grass underneath a large Sakura tree.

"How much time do we have to stay here?"

"Um, about two hours before doors open." Mavis whispered.

"Good. He can burn off some of his energy."

Mavis giggled as the three finished their snack and the two relaxed while Natsu played on the jungle gym in the park. After he started to get tired again, the three opted to walk back to the car and get back on the road to complete the journey.

Once inside the car, Natsu buckled himself back in, grabbed his plush _Igneel_ toy and got comfy in his seat as his former teacher spat out instructions and Zeref drove.

Ten minutes later, Zeref glanced back to see Natsu and smiled.

"He's out. We can talk now."

"Are you positive he's out?"

"Truthfully?" he asked causing her to nod her head. "No." he continued with a small chuckle. "The running around did wear him out though."

Mavis smiled and the two started to talk quietly so Natsu wouldn't be disturbed on the remainder of the ride to the stadium.

* * *

 **A/N: So I ended up in a slump of sorts so this fanfic was put on hold until today. I had most of this chapter already written apparently, but wanted to add more to it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am sorry for the massive (almost) two month delay in updating. Life happens, right? But, at least I can say this: I've had plenty of views and follows/faves to keep me happy and want to update (muse took a massive hiatus). Plus, work has been crazy.**

 **Thanks to the following users for following: Aureillia, Rampageblast, mib1234, zzMiya-chanzz, BloodRedRubies, jbg - hkg - kgk (using a period gets funky in these messages), Luna2859, InMyLittleInfinity, pinkdoughnnuts, Linariel, Jurarudin, Composcreator, PandaBear93, Kazehana23, JcL107, Sayuriin, Sadistic Tendencies, and Starian NightZz.**

 **Thanks to the following users for adding this to their favorites: mib1234, NaluMom, LilWinx, pinkdoughnuts, 3-E student, Composcreator, PandaBear13, SmileyXs ice-cream Sprinkles, Sayuriin, myungmochi, websky, and Starian NightZz.**

 **And now for the review responses:**

 **Rampageblast: Thank you so much!**

 **darkhuntressxir: I had the same reaction too after rereading it since I forgot what I wrote.**

 **Gol D Aiko: LOL! All points bulletin. I can see that happening to me in real life due to my family's history (dad is now a retired police officer). I have no idea what the reward would have been, all though APBs don't have reward since they're only for police stations and other emergency personnel. =) I do know what you mean though. And yes, it was a long review, but I do not mind at all. Have an awesome day!**

 **Epicocity: I noticed that about my writing too, and eventually I will get better on that aspect. It's hard to differentiate when the convo is between the same two people for me for some reason. I do try to edit it so it shows the other's thoughts, but I got lazy. LOL. Whoops!**

 **foxydame: Thank you. I am glad you think so.**

 **S-ifr: You sew? Sheesh! I wish I was that talented! I can do very primitive stuff, like fix a hem, although temporarily. I was wondering what happened to you. I missed your reviews. =) We'll see what the last chapter holds (regarding another kiss).**

 **Guest (3/22 on chpt 18): Thank you whomever you are. =)**

 **Sayuriin: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you are enjoying this story. I was so happy to see I had a newcomer leave a review. Sorry for the delay in response. My life has been...hectic.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Fata Donum**

 **Premise: Based off of aloosh_s's masterpiece found on tumblr** **with the following description (written by illustrator herself but edited a bit by me):**

" _An AU where Zeref is a protective older brother of Natsu. He always takes an hour off from his tiring job to go take Natsu home after school, but he always finds his little brother crying while waiting outside. He would kneel down in front of him and ask him, with a warm smile, 'Why are you crying, Natsu?" "M-my…friends keep saying bad words about my pink hair…" Zeref would notice the kids in the distance laughing while eyeing Natsu, and his anger would start to snap, but he manages a way to hold it in. One day he decides to talk to his teacher…that is when he meets Mavis…"_

 ** _replace each "*" with a period and replace each "#" with a backslash to view artwork..._**

 ** _aloosh-s*tumblr*com#post#130828258068#an-au-where-zeref-is-a-protective-older-brother-of_**

* * *

 ******************Chapter Twenty** *********************

Zeref and Mavis quieted down as they pulled into the large parking lot at Dragon Gladiators.

"How the heck are we going to surprise him?" Mavis asked in a whisper as she carefully opened the door.

Zeref grimaced as he looked into his rearview mirror at the still sleeping five year old.

"It looks like he's really out. I can try to trick him and tell him we're home. If he's groggy enough he won't care and I'll act like I'm carrying him into the house." he quietly suggested.

Mavis smiled at the thought as she turned in her seat slightly to look at Natsu, who not only had drool coming out of his mouth, but was also lightly snoring. She had to quickly look away before she started to giggle out loud. She covered her mouth as she looked out the window and waited for the person in the driver's seat in the car to their right got out first. She then opened her door and found that Zeref was already out and unbuckling his little brother, who didn't really stir too much. Zeref bit his lip throughout the whole process, and Mavis watched. She led the way through the parking lot and grabbed the tickets from Zeref for when they entered the building.

"I hope you have a great show!" the ticket taker exclaimed causing Mavis to wince. The girl slapped her mouth with her hand. "Sorry." she said with a wince. "I didn't realize he was sleeping."

"It's okay. He'll hopefully wake up soon." Zeref replied as his hand was stamped.

He turned slightly so that the girl could also stamp Natsu's hand. Then the two made their way to their seats where Natsu finally started to wake up.

"Where are we Zeref?" Natsu asked groggily.

"Well, if you didn't fall asleep you'd know." the elder Dragneel teased as his brother blinked a few times to adjust to the bright stadium lighting. "He's starting to realize where we are." Zeref said to Mavis as the two watched Natsu's face.

"I can see that." Mavis said with a slight hint of amusement.

"We." Natsu started and then paused as he furrowed his eyebrows. "We're at Dragon Gladiators, aren't we?" he asked, clearly in a state of shock.

"Maybe." Zeref continued to tease as he put his brother down to get to their seats.

Natsu glared at his brother and looked over at his former teacher for a better answer. Unfortunately, Mavis couldn't respond because she quickly looked away from Natsu in fear of cracking up.

"Now behave mister." Zeref jokingly scolded. "It will be starting soon."

Natsu looked up at his brother and grinned. Five minutes later, the lights dimmed and the show began. They also ate a hearty meal of steak and potatoes without utensils, which Natsu thoroughly enjoyed.

The three watched the show and near the end there was a spotlight that randomly moved throughout the theater. It stopped right on the three and an emcee came over and shoved a microphone in front of Natsu.

"What's your name, young man?"

"Natsu."

"Well, young sir, who would you like to win this battle?"

Natsu, unsure, looked up at his brother who just smiled at him and nodded. Mavis then nudged Natsu to give him some encouragement as well.

Normally, when someone was asked this, they would answer with whichever dragon gladiator they wanted. Natsu, however, not so much. He looked back at the gentleman who was in front of him and grinned devilishly before answering with a semi-straight face.

"The dragon!" he exclaimed causing half of the theater to erupt in laughter and the other to stand their shocked, emcee included.

Mavis and Zeref were a part of the laughing crowd, but with Mavis it was more like an evil cackle.

Once the emcee got his thoughts together, he just shook his head and continued his small interview with Natsu.

"Now why would you want the dragon to win?"

"Because! Dragons are cool! And they always get the bad end of the deal. The dragon should win."

"I guess I can't argue with that." the gentleman said with a slight shake of his head.

He then moved on and continued with asking other guests questions leaving Mavis and Zeref to contend with Natsu.

"That was…interesting." Mavis commented on the side.

"Why?" Natsu asked confused.

"You know that's not the answer they wanted." Zeref answered for her.

"Yeah, but he asked me who I wanted to win. Of course I am going to say the dragon!" Natsu quipped surprising Mavis at his wit.

She then grabbed the blue crayon and drew an octothorp symbol on the back of Natsu's paper placemat and handed him the red crayon while she chose the green. She then explained the game of tic tac toe to him again before Natsu took the first turn.

Zeref smiled at the exchange, but kept his thoughts to himself as the waiter came over to take their dessert order. He ordered his and the waiter looked at Mavis, but didn't get a response from her, so Zeref got her attention.

"What did you say you wanted, Mavis?" he inquired.

"The chocolate cake is fine." Mavis said with a smile as she was playing another round with Natsu.

"And what did your son want?"

Zeref flinched as he blinked a few times.

"Son?" he questioned and then realized. "Oh, Natsu's my brother. And he'll have the dragon pie." Zeref answered.

"I'm sorry. You three just seemed like a really nice family." the waiter apologized grimacing.

"No worries. It wouldn't be the first time someone thought he was my son. I am just always stunned by the assumption and comment."

The waiter apologized again and then left leaving the three to watch more of the show. The desserts were brought out within a few minutes letting Natsu fill up on his dragon pie.

"What did the waiter say to you before that caused you to get whiter than the powdered sugar on my cake?"

"Oh, nothing really. He just…uh…asked what my 'son' wanted for dessert and it threw me."

"Threw you where?" Natsu nonchalantly asked not getting the phrase and causing Mavis and Zeref to giggle.

"He meant it shocked him." Mavis answered as she smiled at both Natsu and Zeref. "How many times has that been brought up?"

"Too many that I've lost count, but I usually average something along those lines like once a month."

Mavis couldn't help but giggle.

The three enjoyed the remainder of the show and right after it was finished, they headed into the souvenir shop to pick up copies of the group photo that was taken, and to buy some other souvenirs. Natsu had made his way to the children's section as soon as they walked inside.

"How many copies should we get and what size?" Zeref asked as they were looking up at the screen with the picture on display.

"Uh, well, I think I'd like three myself."

"Three?" he asked semi shocked.

"Yes. I want one for my house, one for my classroom, and one to mail to Zeira." Mavis explained. "But they can all be four by six in size."

"Why don't we get one eight by ten," he started and then moved in closer to whisper in her ear, "and then I'll make copies at my job."

"Is that legal?" she whispered back.

"I'm not sure but I don't want to spend a fortune when I can make copies myself."

"Okay, we'll do that." Mavis chimed. "And I am sure you aren't the only one who thought of that."

Once they ordered their print of the picture, they started to look at the rest of the souvenir shop. Zeref kept an eye on Natsu as he and Mavis walked around.

"Zeref! Can I get this?" Natsu yelled as he found the two looking at keychains.

"Why?" Zeref questioned as he looked at the art kit.

"It can teach me how to draw dragons, and then I can draw Igneel!" the five year old exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I can't argue with that." Zeref commented as he took the box from his brother's hands. "Anything else you want?"

"Uh…a shirt?"

"Sounds good to me. I want one too." Mavis commented as she headed glanced over at the adult clothing.

"Will you even fit into adult clothes?" Zeref teased.

Mavis glared at him before heading over to the small clothing department. She found a nice dark pink shirt and picked one up.

"They have this in black and blue too." she commented as he approached. "We can have semi matching shirts." she added with a huge grin.

Zeref looked over where the black and clue shirts were.

"My personal preference is saying get the black one, but that navy is nice too." he said as he picked up the navy blue shirt. "Natsu, which color do you want?"

Natsu didn't answer, but came over with a red one already in his hands.

"What other color would I get besides red?" Natsu asked confused causing Mavis to smile.

"Is it the right size, Natsu?" she asked him as she stuck her hand out to get it from him.

"Yes."

Once Natsu handed the shirt over to her, he went back to play with the toys that were on display.

"Give me." she ordered Zeref.

"What?"

"Give. Me. The. Stuff." she sternly reiterated as she reached for the items. "I'm treating."

"No you're not."

She didn't respond verbally, but she did raise her right eyebrow at him.

"Fine." Zeref relented. "But I'm not happy about it."

"No one said you had to be happy about it. I told you I said I would help with the souvenirs, and I am. You had your warning."

"I have to say. I do not like this side of you."

"What?" Mavis choked out in surprise.

"This mean side." Zeref answered. "I mean, I know you can get stern, and I know you hate it, but I don't think I'd ever want to be on your bad side."

"That won't happen. It takes a lot to get on my bad side." she stated as she walked up to the next open cashier and plopped their merchandise on the counter.

"I'm going to get Natsu. We'll meet you outside."

"Ten four." Mavis replied with a grin.

A few minutes later the three were leaving the building with Zeref taking one of the two bags from Mavis.

"So, did you have fun Natsu?" Mavis inquired.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Were you surprised?" Zeref asked.

"Very!" Natsu answered as Zeref unlocked the car doors.

Natsu climbed in and Zeref opened the trunk to put the two bags inside. Mavis started to head to her door, but Zeref beat her and opened it for her.

"Thanks." she said softly.

"No problem."

Mavis climbed in and then he closed the door once she was clear and buckling up. He walked around the car to his door and got in.

"You look beat." he commented.

"I am. Normally I am okay, but now I am tired, and really feeling it." Mavis commented.

"I guess all of the excitement finally caught up with you."

She smiled as she rested her head on the part of the seatbelt and looked out the window.

"If you fall asleep, I won't mind. I can make it home."

Mavis slowly turned her head to her left and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Zeref nodded as he was looking in his rearview mirror.

"Yes. Besides Natsu is already out. I like the quiet sometimes after an eventful day like today."

She turned more to her left to see that Natsu was, in fact, already asleep on his _Igneel_ plush. Mavis smiled as she faced forward.

"He goes to sleep so easily it's a bit scary." she admitted causing Zeref to let out a small laugh and nod in agreement.

Zeref was pulling into Mavis's driveway three hours later. Once he put the car in park, he gave her a small nudge to wake her up.

"Sorry!"

"I said don't worry about it. Come on. We're at your place." Zeref replied as he opened the door and popped the trunk while she fiddled to find her keys.

He got out, grabbed her bag, and walked up with her to the door.

"I had a great time today." she commented as they approached the door.

"So did we. It was fun."

There was a small awkward moment of silence between them before she grabbed the bag from him.

"Go get him home. It's been a long day." she said with a smile.

He nodded, but then leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

"Go to bed. You're still tired." he teased. "And I'll call or text you tomorrow."

She nodded and then opened her door. Once she was inside, she made her way to the couch where she put the bag on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch.

Zeref, meanwhile made his way back to his car and got inside.

"Where's Miss Vermillion?" a groggy five year old asked.

"She's inside her house. And we're about to go home ourselves." Zeref answered.

"Okay." Natsu replied. "Say, Zeref?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Can we start planning my birthday party now?"

"Sure. We can discuss options. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of Dragon Gladiators with a few kids, or maybe asking Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia if I can have a party at their house to use the pool."

"Okay, but if we did Dragon Gladiators, how many kids are you thinking of?"

"Just me, Lucy, Gray, and Levy." Natsu started to answer. "Maybe Lyon, Laxus and the Strauss kids too."

"We'll talk at home. We need to make a list of everyone and then reduce it. And I need to do some research on my computer about birthday parties at Dragon Gladiators." Zeref eventually answered.

"Okay."

About ten minutes later, the two were heading into their house and Zeref went over to his desktop to start it up and Natsu pulled up a dining room chair next to Zeref's chair.

"You still have a few minutes. Get me a notebook and a pen."

Natsu gladly obliged as he got off his chair and found the notebook and pen on the kitchen counter. He ran back over and got back in the chair.

Zeref loaded up the website for Dragon Gladiators and found the page about birthday parties.

"Let's see…" Zeref started as he skimmed the paged. "It says there's a minimum of twelve children in a birthday party, besides the guest of honor."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need to invite at least twelve people." he answered. "Give me the notebook and start naming who you want to invite and I'll write them down."

"Okay." Natsu handed the notebook to his brother and waited until Zeref opened to a blank page. "Ready?" Zeref nodded. "Lucy. Lyon. Grey. Lisanna. Elfman. Laxus. Mira. And Levy."

"That's only eight. You need four more."

"Uuhhh."

"What about Laxus's friends? The green haired ones?"

"Oh. Freed and Evergreen. Yeah! They can come."

"So, we are now up to ten. You need two more."

"I don't know anyone else that I would want to invite that I see."

Zeref pursed his lips and then thought about the two new girls that just moved to Magnolia.

"What about Ultear and Meredy?"

Natsu looked at his brother and then slowly smiled.

"That's fine! Book it!"

Zeref laughed as he called the phone number and spoke with a manager about which dates were open in August. Luckily, they were able to get the middle show for a party the first weekend in August. The manager said he'd email Zeref the PDF documents, which contained the invitations and directions to include while they were talking on the phone and taking the deposit.

Zeref got the email and let the manager know, and while Natsu was off upstairs playing in his room, he asked a favor of the manager.

" _How can I help_?"

"Is there a way to make the dragon win at this show?"

There was silence at the other end and Zeref was worried he got cut off. That is, until he heard someone chuckling.

" _Was that your brother at today's show earlier_?"

"Yes." Zeref shamefully admitted.

" _I think I can work something out._ "

"That would be awesome."

After they ended the conversation, Zeref forwarded the email to his work account to print the invitations on Monday morning. He then logged off of his computer and started to make a light dinner for the two of them, which Natsu engulfed before crashing on the couch as they watched _How to Train Your Dragon_.

 **~Four Weeks Later~**

Zeref, along with Natsu and Mavis, met up with all of the kids invited to Natsu's party at nine in the morning at the Heartfilia house at the request of Jude.

"So, why are we all meeting here again?" Zeref asked.

"Well, Zeref, Jude and I thought that instead of taking separate cars to Crocus that we, as part of our present to Natsu, would pay for a limo bus to Dragon Gladiators. It allows us to relax and converse all together." Layla answered.

Zeref and Mavis both went wide-eyed.

"Limo….bus?"

"Yes. Isn't it awesome Miss Vermillion!" Lucy exclaimed as three cars pulled up and the limo bus followed them in.

"Will it fit the seven adults and thirteen kids?" Zeref asked worried.

"Yes. It will fit up to 24 people, actually." Silver answered. "So we have room to put the presents, unless you want him to open them up back here."

"Bring them. We can always have him open them on the way or on the way back." Layla commented. "I'll grab a couple of trash bags for the paper." she added and then headed back inside.

Once everyone had arrived, they all piled into the limo bus and the kids buckled up. Natsu was bouncing in his seat the entire ride as he sat next to Lucy.

After a three hour ride, a two hour show with the dragon succeeding in winning (much to Natsu's enjoyment), and after a quick stop in the souvenir shop for the group photo, the kids and adults were exhausted and heading back to the limo bus to head back home to Magnolia

Mavis was able to have a little bonding moment with her future student, Meredy, much to Ur's enjoyment on the ride home since her seat got switched thanks to Natsu wanting to fall asleep on Zeref.

Once home, it was time for everyone to head to their right homes, and enjoy the last two weeks of summer before school started again.

- **~-THE END-~-**

(for now)

* * *

 **A/N: dun..dun..dunnn...I don't know if I will ever continue this, or maybe make a one-shot down the road as an epilogue or something, but only time will tell. I have been trying to write this chapter since I posted the last one, but I was finally able to make some headway yesterday and today, with me finishing it today. I hope you all approve.**

 **THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR STICKING BY ME WHILE WRITING THIS! I am grateful for all of the reviews, follows and favorites (even if some users changed screen names throwing me for a loop). I am just glad this project is now over, for the time being...but now I need to figure out my next writing project since the summer is coming and I will have a lot of time to myself...**

 **Thanks to the following users for following: Koizumichii, akozak, Lily-Faerie (putting a period does crazy stuff to a username in here for some reason), ashinsky, CelestialXoz, Awesome393, Futuristic Laser, Redfeather Child, and DarkenedSkyFlame.**

 **Thanks to the following users for adding this to their favorites: Koizumichii, Luna2859, akozak, Lily-Faerie, Golden Apple Tree, Fiery Keys, CelestialXoz, Awesome393, darkmoonlight700, Redfeather Child, and DarkenedSkyFlame.**

 **And now for the review responses:**

 **darkhuntressxir: Yes he would be ecstatic about getting more friends. I am glad you liked that part. Thanks for sticking with this story.**

 **Epicocity: I hope I did not disappoint this time around and that I was better with writing the convos. Thanks for sticking with this story.**

 **Gol D Aiko: No, I'm not dead. LOL! That would be horrible. I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one does not disappoint. Thanks for sticking with this story.**

 **Sayuriin: Thank you for being a dedicated reader and for reviewing. It means a lot.**

 **foxydame: Don't worry about the "late" review. As long as I get one I am fine. Hope you enjoyed the final chapter and have a wonderful day! Thanks for sticking with this story.**

...

 **Until my next writing adventure my friends...HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
